


Semtiminifi

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drama & Romance, First Time, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Night Stands, Some Humor, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una salida que planea George no puede resultar bien. Una conquista más en el haber de Tom y al fin los sentimientos de Bill al respecto pueden salir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CELOS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ojalá fuera cierto xD Nah xD ¿Eso fue o no el peor disclaimer? || Ya saben, el twincest es una 'imaginación excesiva de las fans locas' y sólo eso. Tom y Bill aún (pero no me consta) no han cometido twincest.

**CELOS**

 

—Tiene que ser broma. –Bill se sujetó el brazo de George y lo repitió, un poco más bajo, pues temía que alguien le diera con su bolso o con una zapatilla de plataforma por decir eso… y más en un lugar como ese…

                Dios, ¿y eso qué es? –Gustav hizo lo propio con el otro brazo y así ambos se compactaron en un pequeño bulto que estorbaba tanto la entrada como la salida del oscuro lugar.

                —Mierda, mierda, mierda… —Repetía como un mantra el mismo George, mientras se intentaba volver más pequeño, evitando así que algo o alguien le tocase.

No funcionó para nada.

Contento del todo y con una boba sonrisa que lo denotaba, Tom los alcanzaba luego de haber pagado la entrada y los dejaba atrás con calma y un empellón mientras veía asombrado el lugar y a las lindas chicas que rondaban por todos lados.

—¿No vienen? –preguntaba sin mucho interés de si le seguían o no en realidad, pues alegre por las nenas que veía por doquier, se adentraba entre la multitud y desaparecía de su vista con una sonrisa en labios.

—En verdad va, oh Jesucristo santo. Que alguien lo detenga o esto acabará mal. –Gustav hundía el rostro en el hombre de George y se quedaba ahí unos escasos segundos antes de sentir una mano reptando desde su espalda hasta su trasero. Dio un respingo—. ¿Qué…?

—Muy lindas. –Un tipo con minifalda y más alto que él, le sonrió y se alejó contoneándose sobre sus enormes zapatos.

—Muy lindas, eh, Gustav –le chanceó Bill.

—Oh, sólo cállate.

La broma sirvió para aligerar un poco la tensión y así George se los quitó de encima con una sacudida de brazos.

—Pues ya estamos aquí… —dijo estirando los brazos y avanzando al interior del local, siendo detenido casi al instante por dos manos que se ciñeron en torno suyo—. Hey, no me miren así –agregó al ver las miradas que le dirigían—, vinimos a pasarla bien y hay música y bebidas. ¿Alguien quiere follar?

Ignoró sus miradas asesinas que claramente decían ‘No’.

—¿Lo ven? Beberemos, bailaremos y no pasará nada porque nos portaremos bien con estas chicas –dijo irónicamente.

—No es lo mismo con Tom –le repuso Bill, no muy convencido.

—Tom está grande y se sabe cuidar bien. Si lo oímos gritar es que se quiso pasar de listo y descubrió algo, nada más –sentenció finalmente y caminó con sus dos amigos reacios a seguirlo a alguna mesa—. Vamos, que nada malo puede pasar.

Gustav asintió, seguro que no iba a beber más allá de olvidar que ese era un bar gay, pero Bill no estaba muy seguro. No por Tom, pero igual los siguió.

 

Al final se animaron un poco en el ambiente.

El error de George de haber confundido un buen bar donde beber y pasar el rato por uno de las mismas características pero gay a causa del nombre “La Faraona” (“Vamos, que suena genial; exótico”, había agregado), no había resultado tan mal después de todo. Al menos para Bill, pues no resaltaba demasiado y se divertía de lo lindo viendo como todas las personas del sitio consideraban que Gustav era demasiado follable y apetecible como para dejarle salir indemne esa noche.

—No vuelvo a ir al baño solo. Me han acosado… —levantó tres dedos y los colocó de frente ante George, que bajaba su bebida y reía.

—Es tu carita de viólame –se burlaba—. ¿Y tres? Por Dios, que magnetismo tan animal traes esta noche.

—Si quieres te acompaño –comentaba de la nada Bill, pero recibía un hielo de la bebida del bajista contra el cuello—. ¡Hey!

—Eso es tan… de niñas, Bill. –George le miró por encima de su vaso y con la nariz roja por la ingesta de alcohol, agregó—: No vayas a querer sostenérsela como buenas amigas eh, que no es un bolso.

Ignoró una nueva sarta de malas miradas y se estiró en el acolchado sillón semi circular en el que los tres habían decidido aposentarse.

En verdad que el lugar no estaba nada mal. El nombre del sitio no mentía con respecto a nada y eso le hacía sentir que había hecho una excelente decisión. Bueno, quizá descontando el error de que hubiera locas por doquier pero hasta en eso estaba feliz pues le quitaba el estrés de encontrar pareja e impresionarla y creía no ser el único. Gustav, aunque al principio se había molestado al verse tan solicitado por todo mundo, había dejado eso de lado y se reía como si nada cada que recibía tragos gratis o servilletas con números telefónicos y atrevidas invitaciones.

Pasaron al menos media hora más así, cuando cerca de la medianoche Tom apareció, sudando y con una criatura de la mano.

—Este lugar es… genial. Habría que volver luego. –Sonreía alegre y haciendo caso omiso de la risita que todos se traían al verlo—. ¿Qué? –preguntó con hosquedad. Su acompañante tosió y con un gesto dramático y una voz melodiosa añadió que iba al tocador a polvearse la cara.

Acarició el rostro de Tom con una larga uña y se alejó con rumbo a los sanitarios haciendo un movimiento de caderas muy marcado.

—Esta buena, ¿no? –sentenció Tom.

—Las nenas no deberían ir al baño solas –dijo George, eludiendo el trabajo de explicarle a Tom que su chica podía darle más de una sorpresa desagradable de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Tom sin mucho afán de en verdad saber. Se paró del asiento sin esperar respuesta, harto de las miradas cómplices que todos se dirigían y que no entendía.

Los tres chicos le miraron alejarse y comentaron mientras le veían alejarse con rumbo a la barra que o bien él se iba a dar cuenta de la buena o mala manera o que no lo haría y no pasaría nada.

Un rato después, cuando le vieron bailar con la misteriosa acompañante, hicieron una pausa en su conversación y sólo comentaron que si se iba a enterar iba a ser a la mala, y muy posiblemente con un ligero escándalo o una veloz huída por parte de Tom.

Instintivamente, pagaron la cuenta, tomaron sus chaquetas y apoyados en sus codos, los tres lo observaron un rato.

Procedía como siempre: abrazos cerrados, besos en torno al rostro y al cuello. Su mano se perdió en los pliegues de ambos cuerpos y George, ebrio como estaba no pudo evitar tirar un billete de diez euros en la mesa y asegurar entre risas que esos senos eran de calcetines, cosa que Gustav le secundó afirmando a su vez que eran de papel higiénico y ayudado por un buen sostén, se mantenía en su sitio.

Ambos soltaron una estrepitosa carcajada que Bill se limitó a ignorar y tamborileando sus dedos contra sus mejillas viendo como la mano de su gemelo se afianzaba al borde de la prenda inferior y…

—¡Mierda! –Exclamaron los tres al perderse de vista el espectáculo por culpa de un tipo enorme con medias de red y un sombrero con mosquitera que bailaba con otro muy parecido e interferían con su visión.

—Veinte más a que Tom está aquí en un minuto y tratando de arrancarse la mano –dijo George y terminó lo que quedaba de su bebida.

Gustav hizo una mueca y sorprendió a los otros dos chicos cuando dejó sobre la mesa muy ceremoniosamente, su billetera. –Apuesto a que regresa al amanecer y nos querrá ver la cara de idiotas alegando demencia.

—¿Qué? –George se levantó del asiento y buscó a Tom con la mirada pero entre la gente que bailaba frenéticamente, no encontró a su amigo—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Se ha ido con su amiga. –Bill dio un largo suspiro y se levantó con ánimos de irse de una buena vez.

 

Ninguno de los tres supo exactamente a qué horas de la madrugada regresó Tom al hotel, pues cada uno tenía su propia habitación, pero a juzgar por el hecho de que se levantó pasado el mediodía y con una resaca impresionante, supusieron que había llegado con el alba y los primeros rayos del sol.

Más todavía, no había llegado solo…

Llegada la hora de la comida, Bill había decidido ir en busca de su gemelo para ponerlo en pie en caso de que estuviera dormido aún o ponerlo de costado, si acaso se asfixiaba con su propio vómito. Fuese cual fuera la verdadera razón, el cotilla que había en su interior clamaba por detalles.

Él y los otros chicos planeaban haraganear la tarde entera, luego de ir a comer, y creía que Tom necesitaba ayuda para espabilarse y acompañarles. Eso y que en vista de que no contestaba su celular o el teléfono de su habitación, le hacían esbozar una sonrisa pensando que quizá lo iba a encontrar abrazando el retrete.

Planeaba ir solo, pero tanto George como Gustav se empeñaron en acompañarle, alegando que iba a necesitar ayuda si se trataba de sacar a Tom de la cama y ponerlo en pie y en funcionamiento.

Los tres, tomaron el ascensor y subieron al piso de Tom, pues su habitación había quedado un poco lejos de la de los demás y como su llegada había transcurrido de madrugada luego de un extenuante viaje, no habían tenido ánimos de hacer los cambios necesarios.

Así, riendo entre ellos fue que encontraron a Tom en bóxers frente al elevador y despidiendo a su acompañante de la noche anterior. Besándole, aunque todos apreciaron una barba notoria en sus mejillas y barbilla y era imposible que hubiera dejado pasar eso de largo.

—Bye-bye –se despidió finalmente y entró al elevador sin tomar en cuenta las caras de asombro que veía en su interior.

Como ráfagas de viento, George y Gustav salieron antes de que las puertas se cerrasen y caminaron con paso rápido hacía Tom, quien al verlos había palidecido y se alejaba a paso rápido hacía su habitación.

—Muy bien muchachito, ¿qué escena es esa? –le cuestionaba George, al tomarlo del brazo y hacerle tirar la tarjeta electrónica con la que iban a entrar a la habitación, medio en broma y medio en serio.

—Lo que ves es lo que es. –Se desasía del agarre y tomaba la tarjeta para entrar en su habitación y cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

—Creo —dijo Gustav al cabo de unos segundos de tenso silencio por parte de ambos—, que he ganado la apuesta.

El bajista le dio una mirada un tanto extraña y se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Optó por recargarse contra el muro y mirar la fluorescente luz de la bombilla del pasillo.

—¿Y Bill? –preguntó.

 

Bill se pegó a la esquina del estrecho ascensor y se quedó en silencio mientras veía a la última conquista de su hermano acomodarse los zapatos y alisarse la falda con ademanes afectados. Sacaba de una pequeña bolsa un estuche de maquillaje y se miraba con un pequeño puchero en el espejo de una polvera. Se atusaba un poco el cabello y con un dedo corregía algunos manchones del maquillaje de sus ojos.

Sólo después de hacer eso se dignó a dar media vuelta y mirarle.

—¿Eres su hermano, no? –Ladeaba el rostro y hacía un intento de beso con sus labios, confiriéndole un aspecto en verdad femenino—. Se parecen un poco.

Bill pensó que en verdad Tom había tenido razones para equivocarse respecto a su género, pero cuando sus uñas se clavaron en la suave piel de la palma de sus manos, entendió que lo que pensaba y lo que sentía no iban a la par. Había algo obvio: si Tom se había dado cuenta tarde, no podía serlo tanto como para que fueran horas de la tarde y apenas se despidieran… Además ese beso…

—Sí. Ah, oye…

Se sintió ignorado cuando se giró y presionó PB al elevador. Luego el familiar tumbo y el descender de la caja por los pisos.

—Mira… —Se giró de nueva cuenta a su lado y recargándose a su lado lo dijo—: no creas que hice esto por su fama. Ni que mañana va a amanecer publicado en algún lado. Estas cosas son privadas y lo entiendo así, por eso espero que no me quieras decir algo al respecto.

Bill le miró estúpidamente.

—No, claro que no. –Se mordió la lengua y razonó que había sido una idiotez de su parte el haberse quedado en el ascensor en lugar de salir. La incomodidad no lo dejaba estar a gusto.

—Mi piso –murmuró. Apretó su bolsa contra su cuerpo y comenzó a salir.

—Tu nombre. –Sintió las orejas arder—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Zara o Häns; ambos están bien. –Hizo una despedida con los dedos y las puertas se cerraron.

Subiendo de nuevo no supo a donde ir. Llegó de nuevo al piso de su gemelo pero bajó al suyo y dirigiéndose a su habitación, pasó el resto de la tarde en ella.

 

Al día siguiente y tal como lo había prometido, al encender el televisor y hojear el diario, Bill no había encontrado ninguna noticia escandalosa del comportamiento de su hermano.

Después se había regresado de nueva cuenta a la amplia cama del hotel. Se había cubierto con la gruesa colcha y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, analizado el malestar que el hecho de que eso pasara, le pusiera tan de mal humor.

Para sí mismo, quería decir enojado. Tom haciendo eso con… apretó de nueva cuenta sus manos y tomó nota mental de cortarse las uñas pues veía imposible seguir con eso y con las palmas de sus manos laceradas.

Dio una patada contra el colchón y tiró las cobijas al suelo de un solo movimiento.

Se dijo que si iba al cuarto de su hermano y exigía una explicación estaría en su derecho, pues esas cosas no se hacían y… Apretó de nueva cuenta las manos.

Quizá antes de hacer eso, ir por el cortaúñas.

Se dirigió al baño y en el espejo se miró sin mucho ánimo. Más antes que todo, arreglarse. Lo de Tom podía esperar.

 

Lo cierto es que el tema se convirtió en tabú.

Dos días después, cuando al fin tuvo Bill que salir de su habitación se encontró con que ni George ni Gustav hacían tontas bromas al respecto y que Tom parecía no darse por aludido pues no había hecho ni un comentario al respecto ni dicho cualquier otra cosa alusiva al hecho ni antes o después de cualquier momento.

Se había limitado a mirarle y como si cualquier cosa, ofrecerle un poco de las crepas de su desayuno, cosa que declinó para luego sentarse a su lado.

—Tom, tengo que decirlo. Tú… —Jugueteó con las manos en su regazo y se encontró pensando que era un idiota por sacar el tema a colación en el área común en donde todos desayunaban. De cualquier modo lo hizo—. Tú dormiste con un hombre.

—¿Lo leíste en los tabloides? –Tomó más jugo y siguió comiendo.

El tenedor de Gustav hizo un fuerte ruido al caer sobre el plato, pero ni con eso Bill levantó la mirada de sus manos. –No.

—Entonces, yo creo que –se limpió la boca con la servilleta— nada malo ha pasado.

—¡Claro que sí porque…! –Bill estalló sin ser muy consciente de eso. Levantó la mirada y la clavo en el rostro de Tom, quien seguía concentrado en su desayuno más que en la conversación que tenían. Verlo tan tranquilo le apaciguó un poco, pero no detuvo la rabia que sentía al respecto y que no había sabido identificar de la misma manera en que no se había cortado las uñas—. Eso que hiciste fue… asqueroso.

Se levantaba enfurecido y la silla en la que estaba se iba hacia atrás con un estrépito que resonaba en todo el comedor. Los demás huéspedes se giraron para mirarles, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció afectarles.

—Chicos… —Intentó apaciguarles George, pero entonces Tom también se levantaba y daba un paso amenazadoramente hacía Bill.

Lo que aconteció a eso, sí salió en las noticias.

 

Tom le ignoró del todo. Dejó su maleta en el centro de la cama y entró directamente al baño. Bill le siguió de cerca, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta y dejando caer con suavidad su equipaje a un costado de la pared más cercana.

Una habitación de hotel, dos camas y una advertencia de su manager: arreglar sus diferencias de la mejor manera posible, dormir y prepararse para una rueda al día siguiente en torno a su trifulca en al anterior hotel. Dicho sea de paso, un hotel al que ya no podrían regresar y del cual habían tenido que ser mudados de inmediato a uno que en definitiva no tenía sus cinco estrellas y por ende a ello, su calidad.

Bill lo confirmó del todo cuando al sentarse en la esquina de la que sería su cama, los resortes chirriaron. Eso y las cortinas raídas. Suspiró.

Se dejó caer hacía atrás y mirando el techo, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía ser un muy buen hotel ese en el que estaban si se veía la pintura descascarillándose y cayendo como si nada.

—No hay luz en el baño –comentó Tom al sentarse en la otra cama y de un empujón tirar su maleta al suelo—. Bill.

—Sí, no hay luz en el baño. Igual no me pienso bañar.

—No, eso no. –Su hermano giró el rostro para verle.

—Qué.

—Creo que te comportaste, que ambos nos comportamos mal… como idiotas. Como animales salvajes. Ya está. Di el resto.

Bill le miró escasos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, reír amargamente y mirar de nuevo el techo. –Siento decirte que ya no somos niños y que mamá no nos premiará por reconciliarnos.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos y de un impulso ya estaba de pie.

—Creo que a fin de cuentas si me apetece una ducha.

Se estiró e inclinándose sobre su equipaje comenzó a sacar un pijama y una toalla. Se concentró un poco en eso, pues no se dio cuenta cuándo exactamente Tom se había acercado a él y lo pateaba con ligereza en el muslo.

—Puedes explicar cuál es el jodido problema de todo esto. Actúas como si hubiese matado a alguien y no es el caso… ¡Bill! –Exasperado, lo veía levantarse e ignorarle para continuar su camino al baño.

Pudo haber ido detrás de él, pero algo en la manera lenta de moverse y en la rigidez que presentaba al caminar inclinado, le hizo desistir de la idea.

 

—Por todos los cielos, tú lo viste. Era tan lindo como cualquier chica sino es que más. –Resopló en la oscuridad y esperó la respuesta que no llegaba.

Bill había tardado una eternidad en la ducha y después, sin mediar palabra había apagado las luces para meterse bajo sus cobijas dándole la espalda.

Ya no parecía molesto, sino triste, pero no había pronunciado ningún reproche o palabra alguna desde entonces.

A Tom eso le molestaba, pero en parte le tranquilizaba. Le dejaba al menos la oportunidad de explicarse y eso había hecho, sintiendo como cada vez más la distancia entre ambas camas crecía y la profundidad se hacía más y más grande conforme se explicaba. No que sus razones le pareciesen menos convincentes, pero le parecían insuficientes para explicarse con su hermano. Le exasperaba.

—Pero no era una chica. –Bill se había irritado de oír pretextos para su acción. Que si tenía una piel suave y un aroma a rosas, que si su figura se sentía bien al tacto o que besaba bien, la cuestión era que no era una chica y no encontraba como decírselo a su hermano sin terminar gritando de nuevo.

—No, no lo era –respondió con sencillez.

—¿Entonces? –Se giraba del todo y con los ojos adaptados a la oscuridad, veía su silueta también de costado, mirándole.

—Entonces nada. Pasó. Lo hicimos y no te puedo decir que me arrepiento. Sólo fue… —suspiró pesadamente— diferente o algo así.

—Diferente –refunfuñó con voz gangosa—. Di especial y estarás listo para declararle tu amor imperecedero.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? –Extendía la mano entre las dos camas y tomaba la de Bill que autómata se movía en su búsqueda. Se estrechaban en silencio—. Me debería causar más conflicto a mí que a ti, ¿no lo crees? –Acarició sus nudillos y aguardó una respuesta—. ¿Bill?

—Espera.

Lo escuchó apartar sus cobijas y arrastrar los pies por la vieja alfombra descolorida. Sentarse en su cama e instintivamente le dejó un espacio. Apartó sus propias cobijas y le sintió acostarse a su lado. El brazo helado que se pegó al suyo lo hizo dar un respingo.

—Estás frío.

—Lo siento –murmuró con un poco de pena.

Se giró de costado y se quedó a escasos centímetros de su gemelo. Éste le imitó y ambos se quedaron frente a frente sin saber qué decirse.

—¿Fue tu… es la primera vez que…? –Comenzó a preguntar Bill, pero se le perdió la voz en un murmullo.

—¿Con un hombre? Vamos, que sí. Tú me conoces –le bromeó, pero a Bill eso no le pareció gracioso. Extendió la mano y le pellizcó en la piel que encontró, en ese caso, la del pecho—. ¡Auch!

—No, no te conozco. No te creía capaz de hacer… esto.

—¿Dónde está lo malo en hacerlo? Un hombre, una mujer, da exactamente lo mismo. Igual me cuidé así qué… ¡Ouch! –Empujó a Bill con fuerza de la cama y lo hizo caer de esta. La patada que había recibido apenas un segundo antes le hizo pensar que estaba en lo correcto al hacerlo—. Carajo, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—¡Qué te pasa a ti por decir eso! Lo que hiciste, no, lo que haces, tiene un límite, Tom y creo que lo has sobrepasado.

Enfurecido de nuevo, se levantaba del suelo y sin estar muy seguro de qué era lo que pateaba, daba un certero golpe contra su hermano, quien se quejaba y haciendo un desastre con sus sábanas se le lanzaba encima haciéndole caer de nuevo al suelo.

—Igual va para ti que me tienes cansado con lo mismo y lo mismo.— Hizo un intento desesperado para desenroscarse el bulto de tela que se había formado a su alrededor y en el proceso aplastó a Bill quien soltó un quejido y empujando con todas sus fuerzas se lo quitó de encima.

Cada uno se alejó a su respectivo lado de la cama para mirar al otro con rabia mal disimulada y de alguna manera lamerse las heridas, pues se habían lastimado en esos breves segundos de encuentro.

—¡Ya basta con esto! –Enfurecido del todo y sin creer que hubiese una solución, Tom se levantó del suelo y echando sus cobijas de nuevo sobre la cama, se acostó dándole la espalda e ignorando el tronar de los nudillos de su gemelo.

—Tom… —empezó, pero no le dio tiempo.

—No. Sea lo que sea, es no. Ya vete a dormir.

—Hay que solucionar esto –le contestó compungido.

Su hermano giró los ojos. Se dio media vuelta y le enfrentó:

—Habla, yo te oigo.

—¿Puedo…? –señaló la cama.

—¿Vas a patear de nuevo?

Fue el turno de Bill el de girar los ojos. –No.

Como respuesta, Tom se hizo a un lado y levantó el cobertor.

 

Lo cierto es que no hablaron al respecto. Bill se posicionó detrás de Tom y hundió el rostro en el pliegue de su cuello con fuerza. Le hizo doblar las rodillas y así hecho ovillo, se presionó detrás de él hasta el punto de moverlo unos cuantos centímetros.

“Tomi, te has portado mal” fue lo único que masculló y le pasó los brazos por encima del cuerpo, dejándose así acariciar el antebrazo por las manos de éste.

El mayor se durmió, no así el menor quien se quedó envolviéndolo en el estrecho abrazo mientras meditaba al respecto. Sólo que no lo hizo más allá de unos minutos. Bostezó y frunciendo el ceño por las rastas de Tom que se le incrustaban en la nariz, se durmió casi de manera instantánea.

 

—Siempre que lidiamos con la prensa pasa lo mismo –dijo George al entrar a la camioneta y sentarse al lado de Bill. Hizo una voz chillona para remedar—. ¿Es cierto que su reciente altercado en el comedor de un hotel tiene tintes románticos, es decir, problemas entre usted y el guitarrista por una misma chica?

—Los rumores se vuelven cada vez más raros –comentó Gustav al respecto—. Recuerdo uno que leímos en francés que decía que Tom le regalaba vellos púbicos a cada una de sus conquistas. –Todos rieron.

—¿Lees en francés? –cuestionó el aludido.

—¿Y tú regalas vellos? –le contestó con una sonrisita.

—Bueno, la entrevista ha terminado –declaró con una mueca y bajándose un poco la visera de la gorra, hacer amago de dormir al menos hasta llegar al hotel.

Bill no dijo nada al respecto, pero pensó si Zara o Häns se había llevado algo como eso de recuerdo en realidad.

De nueva cuenta, hizo nota mental de cortarse las uñas.

 

De nuevo, Bill duerme cubriendo a Tom en su abrazo. Tiene calor, pero no se piensa mover, también hambre pero no se va a levantar y esa necesidad incluye unas ganas de ir al baño, pero ni mover, levantar o siquiera respirar para hacer algo como eso. La paz que siente no la cambia por nada y aunque el problema que ambos tienen no ha encontrado solución, no afecta en la tranquilidad que siente al rodear a Tom con brazos y piernas y dormir así.

La habitación puede seguir tan fea como antes y parecer un sitio de segunda mano, pero eso no le importa.

Hunde más el rostro entre el cabello de su gemelo y aspira con fuerza. Siente el cuerpo entrar en laxitud y los músculos aflojar su agarre…

Celos. Siente celos. Se lo carcomen por dentro y todos le juzgan por ello. La entrevista gira en torno a ello y no encuentra la manera de negarlos. Los micrófonos se acercan y no tiene una mano para defenderse de ellos. Se queja por medio de gimoteos ante ello y cae…

Despierta al sentir el filo de la cama y la inminente caída.

Somnoliento y con los ojos entreabiertos Tom le mira desde el borde de la cama. Lo contempla tirado en el suelo y le recrimina haberse llevado las cobijas con él a su caída. No dice nada. Baja del colchón y se acurruca a su lado. Se duerme casi de manera instantánea al primer toque de su cabeza contra el suelo.

Pero Bill ya no puede dormir. Con Tom roncando con fuerza en su hombro sabe que lo que siente son celos y que como cualquier sentimiento, no tienen una explicación que pueda ser dada con palabras.

Retorna a su postura. Aprieta a Tom con fuerza y piensa de nuevo cuanta hambre y ganas de ir al baño tiene. Cuan poco parecen en comparación con los celos que siente…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. ACEPTACIÓN

**ACEPTACIÓN**

 

—Creo que quiero un trago. –La declaración de Gustav rompió la cadena de miradas silenciosas que se había mantenido por al menos quince minutos. Él mismo paró de mirar a George, quien observaba a Bill, quien tenía un buen rato con la vista fija en Tom del brazo de una rubia en medio de un abarrotado bar. Quebró eso y el mutismo de Bill, quien dejaba de apoyar su rostro sobre sus manos con languidez y se giraba de costado para dar un lento sorbo de su propia bebida.

Se lamía los labios y con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, se intentó integrar en la conversación que sus dos amigos mantenían.

—… al fin ha regresado al buen camino de la heterosexualidad. –De textuales palabras, eso fue lo primero que escuchó y supo de manera inmediata que hablaban de Tom. ¿Quién más si no él? Nerviosamente evitó enfrascarse mucho en la plática, pero era como si su oído se agudizara por encima de la estruendosa música.

Tomó un nuevo trago de su bebida y decidiendo que cualquier cosa que los chicos pudiesen decir de su hermano no era peor que verlo en acción con una nueva conquista, optó por concentrarse en sus palabras.

Sólo que la concentración no duró más allá de los primeros cinco minutos. El tema se diluyó entre bromas de borrachos y se encontró de pronto sentado solo en la mesa y cuidando los vasos de los demás. Para no variar, de nuevo posando sus ojos en Tom con insistencia y en su acompañante.

“Al menos es una chica”, se dijo para calmarse, pero lo que antes pudo haber sido de esa manera, ya no lo era más.

Impaciente, golpeteaba su dedo índice contra sus dientes frontales y sumaba de manera inconsciente el pensamiento de que la chica era una zorra y su hermano un imbécil. Posiblemente, pero entonces los vio enfrascarse en un beso y dio ese hecho por cierto del todo.

Se malhumoraba de manera rápida al tiempo que su marginación y soledad crecían. Llegado a tal punto todo, que enfurecido y sin entenderse a sí mismo, salió del atestado lugar con la chaqueta en la mano y zancadas amplias.

—Estúpido, Tomi –masculló mientras se alejaba cabizbajo.

 

Desnudo del todo, Bill se sentó al borde de la bañera y metió los pies en el agua que salía del grifo y que apenas formaba un charquito en profundidad. Hizo una mueca pues estaba fría, pero permaneció así; las manos en puños cerrados bajo su mentón mientras vaciaba de su mente todo pensamiento coherente o no.

Cuando al fin estuvo envuelto en una neblina de vapor y sofocado por lo húmedo del ambiente, se dignó a meterse a la tina. Con lentitud, se dejó resbalar por el mármol y exhaló con satisfacción por la comodidad que esto representaba.

Rió un poco para sí mismo abstraído con la idea de que Tom se burlaría de saber que prefería pasar una noche de sábado en la ducha, antes que de fiesta como una chica de trece años, pero el pensamiento se tornó amargo con la imagen mental de su gemelo sonriendo a su broma.

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño sin remedio. Mascullar algunos juramentos de paso, y presa de un afán extraño, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se hundió en el agua hasta por encima de su cabeza.

Así, con la quemante sensación del agua en los párpados, pudo olvidarle un poco. Sólo un poco…

 

Bill abre de golpe los ojos al sentir el manotazo de Tom contra su rostro. Parpadea incrédulo al dolor punzante que de pronto siente, y gira el rostro para mirarle dormir con tanta paz, que de pronto la idea de que finge hacerlo y soltará una risita de niño travieso en cualquier momento, se hace patente.

No es de ese modo. Tom en verdad duerme y un ligero silbido es la prueba contundente a ese hecho. Con los labios entreabiertos y el cuello en mala postura, su manzana de Adán resalta y Bill no la pierde de vista embelesado con el resplandor que el televisor deja caer sobre ella. Estira la mano y la toca.

Tom balbucea entre sueños y la mano que con anterioridad había dado contra su rostro, se desliza entre el espacio de las dos almohadas y desaparece bajo las sábanas. Su gemelo la acerca a su cuerpo y resopla, sin saber que segundos antes le había dado con ella descuidadamente.

Apoyado en sus codos, Bill sonríe.

Bosteza. Se despereza y se deja caer con pesadez en el mullido colchón. Escucha el sonido de queja de Tom por ello, pero apenas y oprime los ojos ante el hecho para exhalar aire pesadamente y continuar durmiendo.

Eso a Bill no le importa. Agradece estar de nuevo en un buen hotel y que aunque ahora de nuevo cada quien cuenta con su propia habitación, Tom sigue durmiendo a su lado. La tranquilidad que eso le da y el extraño orgullo que siente en su pecho cada que llega la hora de dormir y aparece ante su puerta con su cepillo de dientes en mano, son dos cosas que no piensa cambiar por nada del mundo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, eso es lo que no le deja dormir.

En algún punto de la noche, Tom cumplió con su ritual, y tocó suavemente ante su puerta. No dijo nada de su extraño comportamiento al desaparecer del bar ni le pregunta sobre ello. Con ojos que denotaron su cansancio, se dejó caer aún vestido sobre la cama y conforme el sueño le venció, los silbidos aumentaron.

De eso hacía ya unas horas y Bill que no podía dormir, había caído en una especie de semi inconsciencia de la que había escapado con el certero golpe en el rostro que había recibido y no veía la manera de regresar a ello.

Bostezaba con fuerza y rodando sobre su estomago, se queda a escasos centímetros del rostro de Tom. Le contempla de cerca y no contiene el impulso irrefrenable de besarle la punta de la nariz. Esboza una sonrisa maliciosa y repite su acción, más por ver a su gemelo arrugarla en incomodidad, que por la travesura en sí.

Lo repite una tercera vez y es entonces que la mano ofensora de segundos antes, comete una segunda acción contra él. Esta vez en su estómago. Un pellizco.

—Mierda, qué haces, Bill. –Tom parpadea apenas conteniendo un bostezo y se sienta casi de manera inmediata—. Dios, soñaba que… No sé… —Se pasa una mano sobre sus cabellos y Bill contempla su silueta oscura pues se ha cruzado por medio de la luminosidad del televisor y así su rostro adormilado queda en sombras.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Pregunta con suavidad.

Tom le mira sin comprender y se despoja de su camiseta. Se rasca el pecho y Bill le mira con seriedad. –¿Tomi?

—Puede ser… —responde finalmente.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño. Bill le mira desde la cama, pero no le sigue. Escucha el arrastrar de sus pies por la alfombra y luego el sonido contra el mosaico del baño; uno de sus tobillos truena al caminar. Una llave es abierta y le imagina enjuagándose la boca y quizá mojándose el cuello repetidas veces.

Al parecer ambas, pues cuando regresa trae un poco de humedad por todos lados; pequeñas gotas, pese a que usó una de las toallas para secarse.

Se deja caer con agotamiento y regresa a su anterior postura. Sólo entonces Bill aprecia que se ha despojado de sus pantalones y que al igual que él, descansa a su lado en ropa interior. Sin entenderlo, ese repentino conocimiento le abochorna y cierra los ojos con todas sus fuerzas hasta que siente el súbito calor desaparecer.

—¿Te sientes mal del estómago? –La voz de Tom le toma por sorpresa igual que la mano que le toca la curvatura del vientre con suavidad y da un brinco involuntario. Se aleja creando un siseo entre su piel y las sábanas.

—No –responde malhumorado—. Que poca sensibilidad tienes ante mis gestos.

—Gestos como éste –Tom cierra los ojos y contrae el rostro con ello; realmente parece sentir un hígado hepático o alguna piedra en el riñón— pueden tomarse como cólicos menstruales. Eres toda una chica, Bill.

—Idiota –le responde.

—Entonces, ¿por qué desapareciste tan de pronto hace rato? ¿Síndrome premenstrual espontáneo o no? –Pregunta sin un verdadero interés que no sea molestarlo un poco antes de dormir, pero se acerca más a Bill, al punto en que éste jadea sobre su cabeza al sentir su respiración suave y pausada en su pecho.

—Tomi, tú… estás muy cerca. –Se siente sumamente torpe al decirlo y sin una verdadera intención, al intentar crear un espacio entre ambos, golpea a Tom con una de sus rodillas.

—¡Auch! Sí, ya entendí. –Tom malinterpreta su gesto y se aleja dándole la espalda sin más interés que ese.

No parece reparar en nada más y en cuestión de segundos, parece haberse dormido de nuevo. Bill sólo muerde su labio en la oscuridad y piensa aterrado, en la mejor manera de disculparse. Se angustia por ello y sin entenderlo, se encuentra con la mano tocando el brazo de su gemelo y temblando convulsamente como cuando tenía cinco y temía de las sombras que los árboles hacían en su ventana.

Tom le mira por encima del hombro y ve su rostro compungido en un rictus que no le veía desde que eran niños y mamá lo regañaba. Alza una ceja pensando que es un juego, pero entiende que no es así cuando su hermano aprieta de nueva cuenta los ojos y dos gruesas lágrimas le ruedan por ambas comisuras. Sabe que en esa ocasión es un dolor auténtico.

Le contempla sin saber qué hacer y permanece en silencio. No es lo suyo consolar llantos ajenos. Le incomodan. Le alejan a lo más profundo de su mente sin remedio de hacerlo volver.

Bill lo entiende así y lo acepta. Se talla las mejillas con las manos y en unos segundos está de nuevo tranquilo, pero no se atreve a decir palabra alguna. Apenado, apenas alcanza a controlarse pues siente mil de emociones corriéndole por todos lados y cree que todas se manifiestan en su sonrojo delatándolo.

—Lo siento, creo que si ando en mi periodo o algo así.

—Lo sabía. –Le tendió la mano y le jalonea una oreja que se asoma por la maraña de su cabello—. ¿Ves que eres toda una nena? Ya decía yo que el que te pintaras las uñas y te maquillaras, no iba a ser algo favorecedor.

—Oh, sólo cállate.

Se cubrió la cara con la almohada y respiró tratando de controlar su pulso. Falló miserablemente cuando Tom se le subió encima y quitándosela de golpe le tuvo a escasos centímetros. Al instante su cuerpo entero ardió en una única llamarada.

Tom le dirigió un vistazo extraño e hizo un gesto de hosquedad.

—Andas raro –fue su único comentario.

Se quitó de su regazo y dirigió su vista al televisor. Las noticias matutinas han empezado y una mujer reporta inundaciones en algún lado del continente asiático. Tom busca el control remoto y silencia la perorata de los damnificados, quienes parecen hablar chino y le sacan de quicio a esa hora de la madrugada. Aún quedan trazos de alcohol en él y la cabeza le zumba por momentos.

Cambia de canal y encuentra un video de la banda. Se detiene unos segundos y se recuesta de nueva cuenta. Mira las escenas que transcurren y se queda estático en su contemplación. Hace un comentario al respecto, pero Bill no parece dispuesto a levantar el rostro de la almohada y no insiste al respecto.

Apaga el aparato y regresa a su anterior postura. Pretende dormir, pero no evita preguntarle algo a su gemelo.

—Eso de hace un rato… —Carraspea un poco abochornado—. ¿Me estabas besando?

Siente a Bill retorcerse en las suaves sábanas y toma eso como un ‘sí’.

—Está bien, ¿sabes? –Lo toca con delicadeza y por seguir encandilado con la pantalla no sabe exactamente dónde, sólo que la piel que acaricia con movimientos pausados es sumamente suave.

Lo acerca más a su lado y entrelaza una de sus piernas contra los suyas al tiempo que acomoda su frente en uno de sus hombros. Bosteza, y Bill siente arder la piel al contacto de su aliento. Un poco incómodo y apenas consciente de esa nueva fijación en la que se han convertido sus acciones, con indecisión pasa un brazo por el costado de su gemelo y lo aprisiona en un flojo abrazo.

—¿Tom? –Pregunta en la oscuridad.

—¿Hum? –La cabeza del aludido se levanta en medio de las sombras y Bill, con los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, ve que tiene unos cuantos cabellos sueltos pegados a la frente. Con eso, la pregunta muere en sus labios y su mente trabaja a toda prisa por formular otra—. Qué.

—Esa persona, con la que bailabas en la fiesta, era una chica, ¿verdad? –Lo dice tan rápido que achaca la seriedad de Tom a que no le entendió, en lugar a lo extraño de la pregunta para esos momentos. Hasta a él mismo le parece inoportuno; no es la que iba a hacer, pero los escasos segundos no le dan tiempo de analizar lo oculto de haber cambiado la otra por esa. No haya relación alguna, no con el pensamiento desbocado.

—Eso creo…—Bill siente una tonelada de ladrillos en el vientre y se la taponan los oídos con una sordera que la hace percatarse de cuán fuerte le palpita el corazón. Casi jura que ha palidecido y quizá por eso es que ignora la explicación de Tom, de que no sabe porque no se fue con ella.

Se le humedecen de nueva cuenta los ojos y esta vez Tom no puede hacer caso omiso de ello. Le moja la cabeza y es su hermano gemelo, algo tiene que hacer. La idea se planta fijamente en él.

—Perdón, perdón… —Masculla Bill con pesadumbre. Suelta su agarre del cuerpo de Tom y frenético se limpia el rostro una y otra vez de nueva cuenta. Se siente infantil, pero lo cierto es que en verdad anda sensible y aunque la broma de andar ‘en sus días’ flota en el aire, la considera con seriedad pues no explica su humor tan repentinamente destrozado y víctima de cualquier cambio.

—Hey, Bill… —Tom le toca no muy seguro y es repelido de un manotazo. Eso le da la fuerza para intentarlo de nuevo—. ¿Pasa algo o…?

—Tomi, es que… me duele el corazón… —Rueda en su espalda y se le prende de un abrazo. Gira aún más y pronto está encima de Tom. Éste sintiendo como llora en silencio y se remueve encima de él. Su cabello pica, pero no le disgusta tanto como para alejarlo. Con torpeza, así lo siente, Tom acaricia su espalda y lo insta a tranquilizarse. Siente el borde de la cama y de su paciencia por esa noche con idéntica fuerza. Se irrita, pero palmea su cabeza y cree que al fin se ha calmado.

Bill alza el rostro de su cuello y se ve lúgubre. En cinco minutos, ha llorado tan fuerte y de manera tan sentida que su rostro luce fatal. Se le han hinchado los ojos y la boca forma un puchero. Apenas lo mira y exhala pesadamente. Tiene entre la nariz y los labios una humedad muy brillante. Se gira para limpiarse con el hombro y se aparta avergonzado. Unos cuantos cabellos se le han pegado.

Se intenta apartar, pero Tom le abraza por la espalda y sólo le deja moverse lo suficiente como para tener el rostro contra sus clavículas. Así, exhala.

—Eres una jodida… —empieza, tratando de aligerar la situación.

—Sí, una nena. Una jodida nena –le interrumpe con desánimo.

—Tú lo has dicho. –Bosteza con pesadez y agrega—: ¿nos dormimos?

Bill asiente.

Deja pasar unos segundos y entonces formula su verdadera pregunta.

—Tom, ¿te puedo besar de nuevo?

 

La banda entera espera su llamado para salir al aire. Toman turno con una ajetreada maquillista y esperan en una diminuta sala de algún foro perdido. Cada uno a sus manías y en silencio, pues es un show en vivo y los imprevistos en ese tipo de espectáculos siempre están a la orden del día de la misma manera que los nervios.

Su manager da las últimas indicaciones y desaparece tras un guardarropa móvil que una chica con gafas empuja.

Aparece el productor del programa y tras estrechar manos, les indica en rasgos generales que cuando sean nombrados deben entrar y tomar asiento al lado del conductor; sonreír y mostrarse amables es su protocolo, pero el hombre lo repite al menos tres veces con gran énfasis de tal manera que a la cuarta, despierta algunos gestos de incomodidad entre los chicos. Igual que su manager, desaparece y entonces es sólo cosa de esperar.

El programa sale del aire por comerciales y queda un tiempo indefinido pero corto para su aparición.

Gustav mira nervioso al escenario y se golpetea con ritmo la pierna. Para de pronto y dirige su comentario a los demás.

—Esas fans de la izquierda dan miedo –comenta con desgano.

Las chicas en cuestión traen camisetas con el logo pintado y un enorme cartelón, pero también ropa entallada y rostros maquillados en demasía.

—Parecen del tipo groupie –le secunda George. Vaga su mirada por todas y agrega—: la morena de la derecha… Hey, Tom, esa parece de tu tipo.

Se acerca al sofá donde éste escucha música con los ojos cerrados y cabecea llevando un ritmo que únicamente él escucha. Le da un golpe en los pies que tiene extendidos. Al instante abre los ojos y lo mira sin emoción alguna. Se quita un auricular y alza una ceja.

—Ella parece barata. –Bill hace intromisión, luego de haber seguido el dedo con el que Gustav señalaba a la mencionada y se siente al lado de Tom de golpe. Mira a George parpadeando con rapidez y espera su contestación.

—¿Quién? –pregunta Tom con curiosidad.

—Vamos Bill, espera a que Tom le dé un vistazo y entonces la puedes tachar de lo que quieras. –Silba con sorna—. Ahora ya no esperas a que Tom les meta mano, las criticas desde antes. –Se abanica con la mano—. Uf, que este amor de gemelos es demasiado candente para mí.

Tom les mira sin entender y resopla al quitarse el segundo audífono. —¿Me perdí de algo?

—Pues verás –empieza—, anoche cuando tú bailabas y tu hermano, aquí presente, te vigilaba como madre a su hija virginal…

—Es momento de salir. –Gustav interrumpe, seguido de un empleado de la televisora que carga una carpeta gruesa—. Queda menos de un minuto de comerciales.

—Entonces, señoritas –Tom se guarda el reproductor en el bolsillo del pantalón y se acomoda la gorra—, es hora de salir y brillar.

Se dirige al pasillo por el cual deben de salir y bromea con George y Gustav. Bill aún se queda unos segundos en el sofá y cansado les sigue.

Da vuelta a las palabras de George y entiende que de verdad ha criticado sin motivo. Le gana le tentación de tallarse los ojos, pero se controla parpadeando con rapidez y sólo toca su frente con la punta de sus dedos. Hace una mueca. Teme haberse arruinado el maquillaje.

Gustav, que ha venido por él, lo toca suavemente en el hombro.

—¿Dolor de cabeza?

—No –murmura con gentileza; agradece el gesto—, estoy bien. –Se levanta y le sigue. Escucha la voz del presentador anunciándolos y trata de esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas. Lo logra y así aparece de primer plano ante la audiencia que se congrega en el foro y ante los miles de ojos que le miran en el televisor a cadena nacional.

Saluda alzando su mano al público y toma verdadera conciencia de cuánto le duele el corazón.

 

Viajan a eso de las tres de la mañana por alguna carretera perdida y mal asfaltada; las lluvias parecen haber acabado con los tramos de buen pavimento y los baches son la prueba irrefutable de ello.

Luego del concierto y una improvisada firma de autógrafos que no parecía tener fin, todos duermen menos Bill en la camioneta que su manager ha rentado de último momento para regresar. Éste mira por la ventanilla la oscuridad que no parece tener fin y las señales luminosas que de vez en cuando aparecen y le deslumbran a causa de las potentes luces.

Quiere dormir, pero con los ronquidos que se escuchan, eso es imposible.

Recarga el rostro contra el cristal pero está tan helado que pega un respingo. Salta de su asiento y hace un sonido hueco contra el techo. Se toca con cuidado la cabeza y en el proceso, su codo impacta contra Tom, quien profundamente dormido en el reducido espacio por culpa de su necedad de llevar su guitarra con él, apenas y se percata.

Ladea ligeramente la cabeza al compás de algún bache y permanece igual. A Bill eso le parece increíble, porque sabe que casi siempre el menor ruido lo despierta.

—Tom –pronuncia en la oscuridad. Un ronquido desconocido le responde desde atrás. Vira el rostro y encuentra a George y a Gustav acurrucados uno encima del otro y con las bocas abiertas. Difícil es elegir a uno para acusarlo de tener una sinfónica mal afinada en el cuerpo.

Resopla, pero no se rinde. Vuelve a llamar a su hermano con insistencia y le contempla intentando abrir los ojos. El batir de sus pestañas mientras es arrebatado del mundo de los sueños a esa veloz camioneta que cruza una línea imaginaria entre dos ciudades, hace sentir a Bill una culpa de niño.

—Fue George –masculla Tom—, yo lo vi…

Bill arquea una ceja; divertido del todo por su comentario, le acaricia con suavidad una mejilla. Esto lo sobresalta. Tom brinca y de igual manera que él unos segundos antes, impacta contra el techo.

Una serie de ronquidos conjuntos se escuchan casi con eco y Bill confirma que son ambos, George y Gustav, los culpables.

—¿Ya llegamos? –Cuestiona Tom, mirando por la ventanilla de su lado y decayendo de ánimos cuando ve que no es así.

—Creo que falta como una hora.

—Oh –Tom refriega sus puños contra los ojos—, creí que sí.

Se cruza de hombros y se dispone a dormir, pero entonces siente la frente de Bill presionando contra su hombro y comprende que eso no será tan fácil.

—Tengo sueño –masculla con cansancio. Reprime las ganas de apartarlo de un empellón, pues lo cierto es que siente un poco de frío y su contacto es cálido. Agradable y seguro. La paz que hay en eso le gusta, pero en un estado de semi inconsciencia como el que se encuentra, eso no se traduce a pensamientos coherentes, si no a emociones.

Contiene un fuerte bostezo y se inclina a su vez al regazo de Bill, quien le permite descansar ahí.

Sabe que dormirá hasta llegar al hotel porque las manos de su gemelo envolviéndole le dan a entender eso y confía en la veracidad que esa confianza ciega e inexplicable por él le da.

 

Gustav es quien da la sorpresa esa mañana.

De manera espontánea, y en parte extrañados porque pasaban de las horas matutinas y éste no aparecía en el comedor del hotel, habían subido a buscarle a su habitación, encontrándolo con el teléfono en mano y la prisa pintada en su rostro. Tampoco no muy dispuesto a dejarlos pasar, pero de cualquier modo George, seguido de Tom, entraban con desparpajo y a Bill no le quedaba nada más que seguirles de manera dócil.

—¿Eso fue un ‘yo te quiero también, Monique’ o tengo las orejas sucias? –Preguntaba George a los gemelos, mientras veía a su amigo ir de un lado a otro por el desastre de su habitación buscando, al parecer, un cambio de ropa para ponerse.

—Ambas –le chanceó Tom y obtuvo una mueca de parte del baterista.

—Silencio los dos –les calló Bill. Señaló a Gustav y vieron como este se sentaba en el borde de la cama y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior con nerviosismo, pero con todo, con una boba sonrisa en los labios.

Seguía así por espacio de unos segundos, pues al darse cuenta de que era observado, tapaba el auricular y su boca con una mano y apresuraba su charla. Colgaba unos instantes después y clareaba su garganta con nerviosismo.

—¿Sí? –Cuestionaba, no muy convencido de lo que iba a tener que soportar. Las miradas que Tom y George intercambiaban con malicia le hacían ruborizarse hasta las orejas y no se creía listo para ello.

—Monique –comenzó Tom, mirando hacia arriba y pestañeando con coquetería. Juntando ambas manos en su pecho y exhalando con profundidad.

—Ya, ya, deja eso. –George la daba un manotazo en el rostro e ignoraba su contestación para empezar con una sarta de burlas… Cosa que no hizo, pues Bill se adelantó a sus comentarios soeces e hizo la única pregunta que no podía sonar fatal.

—¿Es tu novia?

Escuchó a Gustav suspirar con alivio y asentir.

—Esperen, ¿Qué Monique no es aquella que…? –Tom de pronto tuvo una memoria increíble e hizo una seña obscena con la que George se rió de manera escandalosa, haciendo que Gustav se sonrojara y hundiera los hombros con pesimismo.

Sólo Bill sintió que se perdía de algo, pero recapacitó a tiempo y luego de eso no pudo quitar el ceño fruncido de su frente.

Era obvio, uno de los dos, si no es que ambos, se la había tirado y ahora ella salía con Gustav; por eso, con un pretexto bajo, todos se podían reír de éste último.

Le pareció horrible y no supo la manera exacta de hacerlo entender si tenía a un par de idiotas riendo al respecto. Se levantó de golpe y siguiendo un impulso inmediato ante lo que sentía, pateó a Tom en el acto; ignoró su gesto que denotaba molestia e incomprensión y salió arrastrando a Gustav con él, apenas dándole tiempo de tomar una camisa, un pantalón y zapatos.

—¿Qué le pasa? –Bufó George cuando escuchó la puerta azotarse.

Tom pensó que en verdad su gemelo andaba en sus días. Resopló fastidiado y extendió las piernas al frente. Se cruzó de brazos. –Ni jodida idea.

 

A los ojos ajenos, lo que correspondía a ser la personalidad de Gustav dentro de la banda era su timidez y calma, siempre en un segundo o tercer plano con respecto a los demás integrantes, pero lo cierto es que contaba con un carácter tan o más interesante que los demás.

De eso Bill puede estar seguro y apuesta su melena en ello. Da todo a que es así y con fe ciega en ello, camina silenciosa al lado suyo. Lo guía o se deja guiar, no muy seguro de ello, pero ciertamente los dos caminan sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del hotel hasta terminar en un noveno piso que no corresponde a los cuartos de nadie conocido. Ahí no se permite fumar. Los carteles lo indican y es un detalle en el que Bill repara una y otra vez.

Se detienen ahí y Bill no sabe ni qué hacer o decir. Se cruza de brazos incómodo y frota sus dedos contra sus labios. No quiere ser el primero en hablar, pero Gustav parece recio a ocupar ese dudable primer lugar.

Hace amago de abrir la boca, pero no parece ser el lugar adecuado para semejante tema. Lo mismo se aplica a su habitación, quien posiblemente se encuentra invadida hasta su regreso. Bill soluciona eso llevándolo a la suya propia.

 

Bill piensa que se vuelve una chica del todo. Ya no como una broma de la que se pueden burlar todos menos él, si no como una realidad bastante bochornosa. Gustav se lo hace saber con un hipido y un nuevo trago a su lata de cerveza y no lo niega. Hace un gesto dramático y atusa su flequillo con coquetería mientras rueda por la alfombra.

—Nenaza –le señala con el dedo.

—Bah –le responde, sacando su dedo medio—, las niñas no hacen eso.

—Chica muy mala; perversa. –Pierde el enfoque visual con sus palabras y cierra los ojos aturdido—. Mierda, estoy tan… mareado.

Bill señala los dos paquetes de cerveza que se han bebido en el transcurso de la tarde y apunta cinco a su cuenta y siete a la de su amigo. Se lo hace saber alzando dedos y apura su último trago con un suspiro de satisfacción. Sigue helado.

—No, no, es tu jodida laca de las uñas. –Rebate y tose el decirlo, alzando la mano izquierda y agitando los dedos recién manicurados con coquetería en el proceso—. ¿Lucen bien?

Bill se carcajea. –Preciosas. El negro te sienta bien.

—Pues… —Gustav se admira la mano y piensa que en verdad no es tan malo. En algún momento, Bill sacó sus enseres de belleza y de entre todos, el único que le convenció de usar fue la laca de uñas. Se toca el rostro… y claro, el rímel, las sombras y un poco de labial. Se parte de la risa con ello.

—¿Puesss? –Cuestiona saltando de la almohada en la que se apoyaba y caminando sin rumbo por la habitación. Encuentra otra cerveza en el mini bar y regresa—. ¿Seguimos con las de los pies?

—Oh –se coloca una mano en la frente; Gustav sabe que uno no por respuesta no bastará—, ya qué…

 

Bill evita con no mucha concentración escuchar la plática que los tres mantienen en la entrada de su habitación. Rueda bocabajo sobre su cama y se pierde en el murmullo de voces tensas y disculpas lentas de salir. Desea que Gustav venda caro su perdón y que de paso no saque las manos de los bolsillos, pues la manicura francesa que le ha hecho horas antes, puede arruinarlo todo.

Se pierde en sueños y lo último de lo que tiene un recuerdo es de verlos bajo la luz del pasillo y mascullando de algo que ya no entiende. Cree que todo se ha solucionado y que como nada malo ha hecho, puede dormirse con tranquilidad.

Se siente flotar y luego nada… Hasta que Tom lo gira y lo sienta para despojarle de su camiseta. Habla entre dientes y resopla a través de ellos mientras le alza los brazos y evita por todos los medios que caiga de nuevo. Le sostiene por debajo de los brazos y exhala sobre su cabeza con esfuerzo.

Bill abre la boca intentando decirle que él puede, que no está ebrio como puede creer, pero el solo pensamiento le produce una dificultad muy grande: coordinarse. Lo que piensa, fluye con rapidez; no así sus labios, que se traban el uno con el otro.

—No me vayas a vomitar –escucha. Gruñe en respuesta y Tom ya sabe que está al menos escuchándole—. Si te interesa, nos hemos disculpado con Gustav. Qué digo, si eres un cotilla. De no estar así, picarías mis costillas para obligarme. –Nuevo gruñido, un poco suave. Tom imagina sus facciones y asiente para sí mismo—. Vimos sus uñas, por cierto, y no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero… ¡Ou! –Siente un ligero pellizco en su costado y deja el comentario ir.

Su hermano se apoya con esfuerzo hacía adelante y descansa su cabeza sobre su pecho. Tom le ayuda apoyando ambas manos en su espalda y sosteniéndole. Le acaricia con repetidas fuerzas de arriba abajo y continúa.

—Él y George han llorado… Claro, ebrios. No es que me sorprenda, pero se han ido hombro con hombro por el pasillo y parecían dispuestos a seguir bebiendo juntos. Me hizo pensar que fue mucha molestia de tu parte y para nada. Si no te metieras tanto…–Esperó una respuesta áspera de su último comentario—. ¿Bill?

Monique… —Murmura entre su estupor—. Al final… ¿quién se la había tirado? –Intenta alzar la cabeza, pero se siente tan en paz con ésta sobre el vientre de Tom que desiste—. Fuiste tú, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, es hora de dormir. Le oí decir a aquellos dos que mañana hay sesión fotográfica y… —le palmeó la cabeza.

—Tom Kaulitz, responde mi pregunta –amenaza Bill con una semejanza que a Tom le recuerda a su madre en sus malos ratos.

Se hace un tenso silencio seguido de dos suspiros muy similares. Ambos de cansancio y hastío.

—No.

—¿No? –Bill levanta finalmente su cabeza de su regazo y lo mira sin entender del todo su respuesta—. ¿No qué?

—No a nada –masculla—. No fui yo el que lo hizo con ella y honestamente, creo que George tampoco. Nunca los vi tomarse las manos así que… —Hizo un gesto de fastidio—. Ok, entrevista terminada. A dormir.

Le lanzó de pronto contra la cama y Bill cayó de espaldas, sintiendo un extraño frío. Se cruzó de brazos por encima de su pecho desnudo y apenas iluminado por una lámpara de noche a unos metros, vio a Tom despojarse del mismo modo de sus camisetas para quedar con la misma condición.

Resopló y le contempló con ojos turbios.

Le mira con cautela. Se inclina por encima de él y se muestra temeroso por algo… Bill lo entiende. Se cubre el rostro con el antebrazo y jadea de expectación. Se pregunta cuándo lo hará y dará pie a lo que días antes su propia pregunta desencadenó.

En lugar de eso, le siente apartarse. El colchón chirría con suavidad y el peso se aligera al bajarse Tom de ahí y yendo hacía el baño, se despojar de sus pantalones. Entra y cierra la puerta; el clic se hace sonoro por la silenciosa habitación.

 

Bill se siente dormir de nuevo y no puede saber con certeza cuánto tiempo tiene así. Tom parece tardarse una eternidad en el baño y un grifo abierto gotea. Lo escucha y razona que entonces no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Mueve los dedos de los pies entre sí y tiene certeza de lo que sucederá. Está nervioso y su garganta se seca.

Eso se confirma cuando la puerta del baño se abre y las pisadas de su hermano se escuchan amortiguadas a causa de la mullida alfombra. Todo es sonidos luego que da un salto a la cama y uno de sus huesos cruje. “Mi hermano es un anciano”, piensa Bill. El suave movimiento de las sábanas y el botón de su propio pantalón, hacen un ruido tan metálico como la cremallera deslizándose con lentitud.

Para y se cierne por encima suyo hasta quedarse a un costado. Huele a pasta de dientes y a una ligera insinuación de sudor del día que para nada es molesta.

Espera su siguiente movimiento, pero no hay nada. La mente le vaga de nuevo al asunto de Gustav y a Monique. A que Tom pudo mentir al respecto, pero que el verdadero problema no es ese, ni los sentimientos que bullen ante lo que sola idea desencadena en sí. Es más a la aprobación de un hecho real; no sólo son celos. Acepta que es algo más, pero pierde el rastro de eso al sentir el aliento cálido contra su oreja y se estremece. Se sofoca ante el repentino calor que experimenta.

—Bill… —Tom al fin hace su movimiento, casi tan nervioso como para detenerse, pero no lo hace. Toca con su mano su mejilla y lo mueve hasta tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Sólo entonces Bill aparta su brazo de los ojos y detecta que la habitación está a oscuras. La ebriedad se le evapora en un instante. Traga con fuerza y apenas oye la petición tenue de su gemelo—. Pídelo…Pídemelo de nuevo…

Se inclina sobre él y Bill tiembla al percibir sus labios en su cuello. Sus manos rodeándole con suavidad y el peso al que días atrás se volvió familiar inclinándose de manera apenas perceptible sobre él.

—Tomi –murmura—, bésame, por favor…

Se complace de su rapidez. Pierde el aliento a una velocidad alarmante y se deja devorar con fruición.

Con eso ya no tiene problemas; lo acepta con calma.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. BIEN-ESTAR

**BIEN-ESTAR**

 

Tragan con dificultad. Ambos. Al mismo tiempo. El hecho de ser gemelos al fin se pone de manifiesto tras muchos años de tener una brecha divisorio lo suficientemente amplia y profunda como para marcarlo. Después de eso, sólo queda agachar la mirada y aceptarlo con resignación, pero ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a ceder terreno.

—Ugh, espera. —Bill no quiere perder, pero ya no puede. Aparta a Tom de sí y jadea presa de un incontrolable esfuerzo. Su pecho arde de la misma manera que el de su gemelo, pero es quien se queja primero de ello.

Se arrastra por encima de las sábanas revueltas y entiende que ha sido el que ha ocasionado todo y el primero que huye de la responsabilidad. Tom, que le reprocha con ojos turbios y apoyado en sus brazos, se lo hace saber. Resopla en fastidio y se lo confirma como un panorama bastante negativo.

Hay algo en la manera en la que molesto le ve, pero se siente alterado e incapaz de regresar a su anterior postura. El cuerpo de su gemelo cubriendo por completo el suyo ya no parece suficiente y quiere más, pero el agujero negro en el que su estómago se transforma, se lo impide de manera tajante.

La mano de Tom que le busca y le toca en un costado con foránea suavidad le provoca morderse los labios, mirar por encima de su hombro y negar con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza y la excitación que experimenta. Esconderse y replegarse del mismo modo contra la cabecera. Huir con prisa de la cama, porque si permanece un instante más, puede hacer algo que… no entiende…

—¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Tom con hosquedad. No puede evitar sonar resentido, pues no le gusta ser repelido. Bill ha empezado eso y tiene que responder a ello. No es que lo piense exactamente, pero en esos momentos, su entrepierna habla por él y piensa de manera más drástica que el mismo dueño.

—No –es lo único que atina a responder. Traga con dificultad—, es no.

Se atusa el cabello y se da cuenta de cuán húmedo está en la nuca. Es sudor; son los besos que Tom regó por ahí. Tiene valentía en su gesto, pues quiere aparentar una despreocupación que en verdad no siente. En realidad está espantado y al borde de un grito. Tom lo pone así. Lo tiene así.

Y el causante sólo arquea sus cejas. Tuerce los labios en un gesto contrariado y le imita en frialdad con más éxito que el suyo.

—Bill –murmura con calma—, regresa a la cama.

Parece tan tranquilo que el mismo Bill regresa, pero de manera incompleta; se sienta en el borde del colchón y juguetea su cabello con nerviosismo. Elude mirar más allá de lo que sus ojos abarcan, pero no puedo evitar situar a su gemelo en el borde periférico de su visión y tener certeza de lo que hace y cuánto se acerca.

El toque suave que le busca es sumamente agradable. Aprieta con la fuerza necesaria sus brazos y le permite arrastrarle de nuevo. No la misma postura, pero sí al mismo problema que se va a desencadenar.

Hay igualdad.

De costado, ambos se observan con la poca luz que la bombilla del baño deja salir tras la puerta mal cerrada. Se mantienen en esa postura, acercándose lentamente y de nuevo besándose. Las piernas se entrelazan y la temperatura a su alrededor parece aumentar. De hecho lo hace y Bill estalla de nueva cuenta. Se acurruca contra sí mismo y jadea sin control.

—Estás… duro… —Declara con sofoco. Eso es obvio, pero igual frena sus nuevos avances con la palma de su mano extendida en su pecho y tiembla. Experimenta una nula emoción ante eso. Curva los dedos de sus manos y Tom respinga; ambos se detienen del todo.

En la calle, pisos abajo, parece pasar el camión de la basura. Traquetea por la calle y su sonido distrae a ambos. Se centran en eso; en lo que imaginan. Se aleja y en algún momento ya no se oye. Quedan la quietud y la tensión anterior, pues no es algo que se pueda desechar y tirar a la papelera para ser recogido por alguien más.

—¿Sigues…?

—Sí. –Se muerde el labio y Bill lo agradece—. Mucho.

El menor exhala exhausto. Él también, pero le cuesta admitirlo. No está muy seguro que puede ocurrir, pero se hace una vaga idea, sólo que en esta se cuela el pensamiento de que Tom, por una sola ocasión, le lleva ventaja. No evita fruncir el ceño y girarse enfurecido hacía el techo. Poner ambas manos en su cabeza y patalear hasta deshacerse de las mantas.

Caen contra el suelo y entonces aprecia que va a sentir frío. Que de hecho, ya lo siente. El sudor se evapora con rapidez y deja tras de sí, un rastro de culpa helada.

Los muelles de la cama chirrían y Tom se levanta. Camina al baño con paso ligero. Bill piensa que irá a apagar la bombilla, pero en lugar de eso, cierra la puerta con su pie. Se encierra ahí y tarda un rato.

Cuando sale, está de nuevo en calma. Se tira a su lado y su erección ha desaparecido. Bill tiene una idea de lo que hizo y silenciosamente le agradece el gesto, que si bien no fue del todo por él, le ha ahorrado una inquietud.

Duermen con calma uno contra el otro.

 

Bill come pop corn de un enorme tazón y presiona los botones del control remoto con movimientos mecánicos. Bebe de su coca de dieta y eructa con discreción al tiempo que se golpea el pecho con ligeros toques. Descalzo, sube los pies al otro lado del sofá y se acomoda a su antojo.

Revisa viejos videos. De todo, de nada.

Cuando al fin se cansa de ello, apaga el televisor. Se sume en la oscuridad y el mutismo de esa noche; Tom no ha venido y sabe que no lo hará. Está furioso; ambos lo están. Cuando enfila al baño y se mira en el espejo, lo confirma; lava sus dientes y se quita los calcetines en un mismo tiempo. Camina hasta su cama y se acuesta en ella.

—Tomi, eres un imbécil… —Masculla antes de caer en un penoso sueño.

 

Alza los labios formando un beso a medias y se deja maquillar. La chica que lo hace, saca su pincel y no puede evitar verla con un poco de temor; luce como cualquier groupie, o es que acaso sus miedos son infundados. De cualquier modo, apenas controla su brazo que se intenta levantar y apartarla. Opta por cerrar los ojos y se pierde la mirada de Tom que le vigila.

—Oh, pero qué preciosura –la chica exclama. Le muestra en su espejo y Bill agradece con torpeza el cumplido. Se contempla y piensa en comprar el mismo lip gloss; jura que sabe a fresas, o al menos a eso huele, pero no se atreve a lamer sus labios pues eso puede arruinarlo y alargar el tiempo que ella está a su lado.

—Gracias –dice con modestia. Devuelve el espejo y se cruza de piernas. Alisa su ropa y mira el plató llenarse con una velocidad alarmante.

Desvía sus ojos de todo eso y encuentra a Tom en un primer plano con la chica que le maquillaba. Le mira sonreírle y dejarse empolvar un poco. Su sonrisa se desvanece, pero por dentro no siente nada. Gira de panorama pues no quiere ser atrapado y se concentra en George, que no cesa de golpetear con el suelo con un pie.

—¿Nervioso? –Le pregunta.

—No –responde con franqueza—. No como Gustav, obsérvalo…

Bill sigue con la mirada el brazo que el bajista ha alzado y lo confirma: Gustav es quien muere de nervios. Camina de lado a lado por todo el foro y cada tanto abre una botella de agua que carga y bebe un ligero sorbo, sólo lo suficiente para humedecerse los labios, y al parecer renovar sus fuerzas para hacer un surco en el suelo. Aún trae las uñas pintadas y Bill no evita una burla que George le secunda.

Se queda en total mutismo cuando Tom finalmente se les une y se repatinga a un lado suyo. Así es la situación: ellos dos ante la cámara principal y los demás formando un marco a su alrededor. Ahora mismo lo hacen. Gustav se digna al fin a acompañarles y el espacio en el sofá sobre el cual las principales cámaras se enfocarán, se disminuye de manera notable.

Las manos que antes apoyaba a los lados se cierran en torno a sus codos e incómodo, aprieta las piernas una con la otra. Las cruza como lo haría cualquier mujer y arruga la nariz con el pensamiento. Pero es imposible no hacerlo de esa forma. Tom ha ocupado gran parte del espacio recostándose un poco contra el respaldo y encontrando acomodo a sus anchas.

La rodilla que le roza el muslo lo hace dar un respingo apresurado que Tom no deja pasar. Le observa de reojo con un gesto divertido ante sus remilgos pero no dice nada. En su lugar, Gustav se queja.

—Bien, alguien ha subido de peso que no cabemos los cuatro aquí. –Se levanta y alza los brazos al estirarse—. Mi trasero flota a medias.

—Oh, ¿tu lindo trasero? –George le guiña un ojo y rompe la tensión.

—Pues este trasero –lo palmea al decirlo—, levanta fuego por todos lados.

—Lo haga o no, pronto se podrá vender por kilo –agrega Tom y ríe con fuerza. George y Gustav le imitan, pero Bill sólo se toca el rostro con la yema de los dedos; hace apenas una mueca y se cierra más en torno a sí mismo.

Quiere desaparecer o que Tom lo haga, pero al final la idea de hacerlo ambos, le seduce con una abrumadora claridad.

 

Tom ha regresado esa noche. “Luce patético”, piensa Bill, tentado de cerrarle la puerta con fuerza contra la nariz, pero se contiene. No quiere parecer de ninguna manera ante los ojos de su gemelo y le deja la entrada libre. Se aparta contrayéndose contra el muro y Tom entiende la indirecta. Pasa al interior llevando en una mano una bolsa negra y en la otra algo que huele como comida china.

—Noche de chicos –afirma con orgullo y deja pasar de largo y por mucho, la mueca que Bill esboza.

—¿Soy una nena, recuerdas? –Cierra la puerta con un pie y le sigue.

—Nena o no, ya estoy aquí –aclara sin mucha intención.

Tom se posiciona frente al televisor y desempaca con desenfado lo que trae. De la bolsa negra, saca aspirinas, que Bill no explica hasta que extrae unas botellas de alcohol que repiquetean al contacto con la mesa de cristal y que son seguidas por algunos videos presumiblemente de renta. Se deja caer en el sofá con pesadez y palmea a un lado con inocencia.

–Vamos— dice con dulzura—, por mí.

Bill gira los ojos pero le obedece. Se sienta a su lado y se aleja al extremo opuesto. Tom parece ignorar eso y se inclina sobre el mueble. Prende el televisor e introduce un disco en el DVD; espera a que el buffer cargue y abre una botella. Bebe directo de ella y se la ofrece a Bill, quien declina con un gesto de desagrado.

—Anoche no viniste –dice con sencillez. Tom insiste y no le queda más que aceptar un trago. Casi se ahoga con él.

—Si me voy a tener que masturbar, al menos quiero que sea en mi cuarto –responde como si nada. Juguetea con el control remoto y se concentra en la luminosa pantalla. Bill no sabe si miente o no, pero lo cierto es que bebe de nuevo para calmar su repentina inquietud.

Se limpia con el dorso de su antebrazo y le observa de reojo. No luce abochornado en lo más mínimo por lo que ha dicho, sino más bien risueño. Parece que su intención era ponerlo nervioso y lo ha logrado.

Se concentra un poco en sus manos y por tercera vez bebe; es algo dulce, si bien advierte el sabor al alcohol, pero no piensa emborracharse. De hecho, no piensa en nada. Se limita a esperar a que Tom realice el primer movimiento y entonces saber de qué manera actuar. Hasta entonces, los minutos pasan como pegados entre sí.

—Eso –le escucha decir finalmente. Parpadea repetidamente y mira la pantalla que muestra porno.

—No sé qué pretendes, pero… —Empieza, repentinamente molesto.

Bill –siente la mano de Tom tomar una de las suyas y el estómago se le vuelve una masa pesada. Para sus intentos de levantarse e irse por sentirse estúpido y quedarse en su lugar—, es sólo beber, mirar unas películas sucias y hablar. –Se mueve en su lugar y se acerca peligrosamente al punto en que sus bocas se tocan; Bill no hace nada por impedirlo. No puede—. Aguanta hasta el final, ¿vale?

Asiente tragando duro.

 

No le queda más que curvar los dedos se sus pies contra la suave sábana. Se estremece y alza un poco la cabeza de la almohada, pero de cualquier modo, no ve nada. Tom está ahí, en algún punto debajo de su cintura y aunque sus manos están por todos lados, o eso cree, lo que aprecia con más fuerza son sus labios succionando la suave piel de sus muslos. Mordisquea con fruición y le hace deslizarse contra el colchón de un lado a otro. Se siente su víctima pasiva de una violación consentida y se abochorna ante lo ridículo de la idea.

Gimotea, presa de la culpa del placer y cubre su cabeza con la almohada. Ésta huela a sus productos del cabello y la lanza lejos. Se arrepiente de ello, pues se imagina desprotegido de todo sin ella.

—Tom –murmura—, Tomi, para… Detente, por favor… —Mete las manos entre sus piernas y jala de su cabello con un deje de desesperación.

Le siente tan cerca de despojarlo de sus bóxers que hay una nota de terror en su voz. Quiere lloriquear por ello, pero se contiene con un poco de orgullo. Detiene las manos que juguetean con el elástico de su prenda y los labios que ya habían subido lo bastante para rozar su ingle y soplar tibio aire en ella.

—Tienes que detenerte –balbucea con ciego terror. Se incorpora como puede, pero su gemelo no se aparta de entre sus piernas. Se impulsa más y termina enterrando su rostro contra su estómago, lo besa, aún con los intentos de Bill de apartarle de ahí.

—¿Por qué? –Pregunta, mientras jala sus interiores y libera su apretada erección de la tensa tela. Besa la punta con suavidad—. Mierda, dame una buena razón –masculla, al tiempo que recorre la suave piel con su lengua.

—Estoy duro… —le responde con dificultad. Sus manos intentan alejarlo, pero Tom se sujeta con fuerza de sus muslos y le hace llorar del placer, del dolor en ello—. Muy, pero muy… duro.

—Genio, de eso me doy cuenta –dice antes de engullirlo completamente y ganarse un rodillazo tembloroso en uno de los costados.

—No, para ya. –Hizo amago de incorporarse, pero sus piernas se habían vuelto de papel al sentir como la lengua de su gemelo se deslizaba por su miembro y por todas partes. El placer se transformaba en algo maravilloso y aterrador que lo tenía contorsionando su faz en rictus extraños.

Extendía las manos y las posicionaba a ambos lados de las mejillas de Tom; presionaba contra su mandíbula y se liberaba de su agarre. Lo sostenía de esa manera, mientras sus rodillas temblaban y su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

—Eso es asqueroso… —Mascullaba. Soltaba a Tom y se cubría la cabeza con sus manos, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de lo que pasaba.

—No lo creo –le respondió limpiándose la barbilla con el dorso de su brazo. Se alzó por entre las piernas de su hermano y presionó contra él hasta tenerlo recostado en su espalda y cubriéndole por completo con su cuerpo ya desnudo.

Ignoraba el hecho de que le hubiese volteado el rostro y se concentraba en besar el lóbulo de su oreja; besar la suave piel que se le exponía y nada más. Entrelazaba sus manos y así evitaba en medida de lo posible, que huyese o se molestase. Con Bill, la mejor manera de controlarlo, era mostrarse fuerte y lo iba a hacer.

—Tom, te lo juro: estás… apretándote contra mí –gruñó de improviso—. Quita tu cosa de encima mío o…

Sencillamente, su hermano pasó de él. Se deslizó contra su cuerpo y sus caderas encajaron de manera perfecta en un movimiento que hizo hasta al mismo Bill abrir la boca y quejarse con fuerza.

—¡Qué pares, animal! –Maldijo. Soltó una de sus manos de las de Tom y haciéndola puño, la impacto con energía contra su mentón. No con fuerza desmedida, pero si la suficiente para que doliera y lo alejara. No lo lamentó en lo absoluto.

—Me has golpeado –dijo Tom al tiempo que se tanteaba la zona. Se apartó de su lado y lo dejó en libertad de moverse. Irse si quería, pero Bill permaneció acostado y con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza sin moverse; sin atreverse a respirar siquiera.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ambos esperando la retahíla del otro que no llegaba y que parecía aplazarse de manera indefinida.

Al final fue el mayor, quien se levantó de la cama y con pasos torpes se dirigía al baño. Iba desnudo.

—¿Tom…? –Musitó el menor desde la cama. Se incorporó igual del colchón y le siguió, pero llegó tarde. La puerta se cerró ante su rostro dando una brisa de aire como resultado y se quedó estupefacto al oír el clic de la cerradura ser puesto.

Apoyó la frente contra la madera y esperó unos segundos en espera de algún ruido, alguna respuesta. Tocó con los nudillos muy despacio pero no obtuvo contestación alguna. Sabía que se había molestado o que al menos estaba insatisfecho, pero no quería sacrificarse aún a sí mismo por la felicidad del otro.

De mala gana, regresó a la cama y le esperó.

 

Salió una media hora después y de mejor talante, pero no regresó al lado de su hermano. En lugar de ello, ignoró su súplica muda y se dirigió ante el televisor que no habían apagado y que seguía mostrando películas para adultos.

Bebió solo y comió solo al menos por un rato antes de que Bill le fuese a buscar y rodeara su cuerpo desde atrás con sus brazos. Apoyaba sus mejillas juntas mientras vencía su vergüenza y sus manos tocaban su vientre y se pecho. Besaba su cuello y la línea que este tenía hasta sus clavículas con desesperante lentitud, pero era ignorado con no poca facilidad.

Eso era sentirse del todo rechazado, pero Bill no era alguien que se rindiese con facilidad y menos contra quien competía desde que tenía memoria.

Aflojaba su agarre y caminaba hasta interponerse entre la pantalla luminosa y la mirada de Tom, que en ningún momento pareció demostrar que existía.

Pasaba de él y seguía bebiendo en silencio. Se le cerraban los ojos, pero no parecía dispuesto a levantarse de su sitio o de prestarle atención, por muy mínima que esta fuera. En lugar de ello, bostezaba y se desatendía.

—Tom –empezaba Bill, dispuesto a arreglar ese todo que no se definía—, tenemos que hablar.

—No te oigo –le respondía. Alzaba la vista y lucía molesto.

Los ojos de Bill relampaguearon. –No te atrevas a ignorarme o…

—¿O qué? –Le retó. Por la manera en la que lo dijo, arrastrando las palabras y con un ligero tropiezo de su lengua, quedó en claro que estaba ebrio o al menos cerca de ello. Contra eso, Bill no quería discutir. Exhaló aire con pesar.

—O te pateo fuera de mi habitación –respondió ya sin ánimos—. Creo, no.... Estás –desvió la mirada—, complicando las cosas. Vamos a dormir.

Tendió la mano esperando que su hermano la tomase, pero en lugar de ello, asió la botella con más fuerza y tomó un nuevo trago. Arqueó las cejas al tiempo que la bajaba muy lentamente e hizo un amago de irse que no pudo ser. Se encontró sujeto por los brazos de Tom, que lo rodeaban estrechamente por la espalda y lo acariciaban de arriba abajo con movimientos rudos y torpes.

—Compórtate, Tom –alcanzó a decir. Luego sintió el beso contra sus labios.

—¿En verdad... me sacarías de aquí? –Preguntó.

—A patadas, ya te dije. Ven a la cama. –Se intentó alejar y llevarlo consigo, pero Tom se había afianzado con fuerza al suelo y parecía reacio a moverse de ahí o a dejar que Bill se alejase de su lado.

—Si regresamos, me tendrás que patear en verdad de aquí. –Lo dijo de una forma tan seria que no hubo opción.

Bill regresó por las mantas y ambos encontraron la manera de acurrucarse en el estrecho sofá, uno contra el otro, al tiempo que se estrechaban con fuerza.

 

“Hay que hablar, Bill” fue lo primero que el mencionado escuchó al abrir los ojos y encontrar a su hermano ya despierto y mirándole con fijeza. No pudo sino dar un brinco y darse cuenta que su boca sabía a calcetín usado. No respondió nada por vergüenza y corrió al baño a lavarse con dientes con presteza, pero mientras se veía en el espejo y recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, no podía evitar el oscuro pensamiento de que en verdad había que hablar; que ambos tenían que hacerlo.

Sólo que… mientras se enjuagaba y mojaba su rostro, llegaba a la conclusión de que el tema a tratar era no únicamente incómodo, sino que no existía realmente como tal. Todo parecía ir en espiral hacía el núcleo del desastre y parecía como si tomase la mano de Tom y lo arrastrase a ello, aunque fuera con consentimiento de su parte.

 

Después de sus palabras, el hablar, propiamente dicho, se había tornado una tarea difícil de ser lograda.

George había elegido ese día como el propicio para tornarse fastidioso y aunque erizaba los cabellos de Tom con sus bromas pesadas, aún no había logrado que explotase. Bill a eso no podía menos que agradecer, pues seguía reuniendo argumentos para… ¿Para qué, en realidad?

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del estudio de grabación y esperaban una camioneta que los iba a llevar a otro sitio, se intentaba concentrar en ello, pero parecía algo del todo complicado e imposible.

Igual que con su episodio de celos hacía Tom y lo que había hecho, no quería, más que no poder, pensar al respecto. Hacerlo, era como querer darle forma a algo que podía volverse en su contra. Los sentimientos que albergaba al respecto era mejor, desde el punto de vista de ese momento, sólo sentirlos y no darles un nombre, pues eso les daba un poder que lo podía colocar en una situación desventajosa.

El problema era que entre más eludía el tema en su cabeza, más se cernía sobre sí y la desolación lo invadía como soga al cuello.

—Bill –en algún momento, Gustav había puesto su mano en su hombro y detenía su frenético caminar por todos lados para detenerlo—. ¿Estás bien?

En verdad lucía preocupado, pero Bill estaba seguro que atribuía su estado a cualquier cosa menos a lo que era. Tragó saliva con dificultad e hizo una media sonrisa torcida que no le terminó de convencer. Se lo demostró frunciendo el ceño y afianzando más duro su agarre en su hombro.

—Claro. Estoy bien –dijo al tiempo que se deshacía de su toque.

—Luces fatal –le replicó.

—Gracias, amigo. Tú también –ironizó. Hizo intento de alejarse, pero fue detenido de nueva cuenta—. ¿Qué? Ya te dije que estoy bien.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero es la verdad. Parece como si, no sé, fueras a enfermar y luego morir o algo peor.

—Tus deseos me conmueven –replicó con frialdad. Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero por tercera vez fue retenido—. ¡Con una jodida, Gustav, que estoy… bien! –Se paralizó del todo.

Detrás de Gustav, estaban Tom y George mirándole con igual gesto de preocupación. Ambos asombrados ante su repentina explosión, a diferencia de Gustav, quien había palidecido y suavemente le soltaba. Se iba mirando al suelo.

—La cagaste –canturreó George, pero entendió que no era buen momento para bromas luego de que Bill inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Ni siquiera Tom se atrevió a consolarle y de cualquier modo, no hubo tiempo. Pasados unos segundos, se limpió la cara con el dorso de la manga de su suéter y fue en búsqueda de Gustav.

—¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? –Cuestiona al final el bajista, ya no muy seguro si era una broma entre ellos todo eso o qué diablos.

—Cosas de chicas; no te metas o… —Tom miró por su hombre—, puedes terminar arañado del todo.

 

En realidad, Gustav no admitió que se había… ofendido. Que había sido herido, pero el hecho quedó tácito cuando Bill se paró a un lado suyo y le dio una caja de galletas de chocolate.

Ambos pensaron que era un gesto de niños y no andaban muy lejos de ello, pero la relación que solían mantener mientras Tom y George se encontraban lejos, solía ser un poco menos impersonal que en conjunto los cuatro.

Aceptó la disculpa tomando el paquete y tras abrirlo, mordisqueó una de ellas con lentitud. Bill se sentó a su lado, al pie de unas escaleras que emergencia y apoyó su cabeza en un costado.

—¿Sabes que lo siento, verdad? –Le sintió asentir—. ¿Y qué he sido un… total idiota al respecto?

—Ajá. –Terminó con la galleta y continuó con otra—. Ya dilo, Bill.

—Lo siento, Gustav, por ser… yo –se disculpó con sencillez.

—¿Y qué más? –Si Bill le hubiese mirado, habría sabido que era una broma, pero en lugar de ello, se le encogió el corazón y de nueva cuenta comenzó a llorar.

—Perdón, ¿sí? No era mi intención y… y… Es que… —Suspiró con fuerza, al borde del precipicio que había construido en un instante y al que no parecía tener otra opción más que saltar.

Abrió los ojos grande y el llanto corrió por sus mejillas de manera instantánea. Hasta Gustav detuvo su voracidad con las galletas y le contempló escasos segundos antes de abrazarlo.

Bill era más alto que él y hacía eso embarazoso en extremo, pero no importó a los ojos de Gustav, quien con ternura le envolvió y lo dejó llorar cuanto quisiera. No importaba que Bill realmente no encajara con él de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Tom la noche anterior, porque de cualquier modo eso era algo que no sabía.

—Puedes llorar cuanto quieras, ¿ok? –Acarició con cuidado su cabello—. Somos amigos y supongo, bueno, sé que para eso estamos, pero recuerda que tu maquillaje se puede arruinar… —Hizo una pausa.

El menor hipó. Cierto. Se podía echar a perder del todo. Eso era una preocupación más a la lista que con Tom, parecía crecer, pero lo fútil en lo simple que era, le relajó. Agradecía eso en lugar de inútiles palabras de consuelo.

—Bien, bien; seré fuerte.— Se alejó un poco de Gustav y con la punta de los dedos limpió el borde de sus párpados. Consiguió dos cosas con ello: sendas líneas negras extendiéndose hacía sus sienes y una mofa de su amigo.

—Espera, deja lo hago yo. –Sacaba su pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y mojaba la punta con su lengua. Tomaba el rostro de Bill y daba indicaciones—: mira hacia arriba.

Bill le obedeció, y su vista se enfocó en la bombilla parpadeante que iluminaba sobre sus cabezas. Sus cavilaciones adquiriendo la idea de que todos los techos del mundo parecían caerse por la humedad y la pintura de mala calidad, pues desde que había estado en aquel hotel de tercera y que todo había dado comienzo a sus problemas con Tom (“Problemas que yo ocasioné”, pensó con amargura) era algo que notaba con regularidad, por lo general, cuando Tom dormía a su lado luego de haberse encerrado en el baño un rato… Sacudió su cabeza ante la idea, pero olvidó que Gustav aún se afanaba en corregir su maquillaje corrido, pues logró que su ojo fuera picado.

—Dios, eso duele… —Se alejaba tanto como podía y parpadeaba repetidas veces agitando aire batiendo palmas con fuerza sobre el área afectada—. Mierda, mierda… Creo que voy a llorar; duele…

—De haber sabido que era tan fácil hacer que lloraras… —La chanceó el rubio. Aceptó de buena gana el golpe contra su brazo, pero de nueva cuenta alzó el pañuelo y continuó con lo que hacía.

Unos minutos después, consiguió que todo rastro de mancha desapareciera… pero también el maquillaje completo en ese lado de la cara.

—Te miro así y me cuesta reconocerte –dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ja, lo mismo me pasa cuando te veo a la luz del sol.

—¿Deslumbrado por mi belleza? –Rió abiertamente al respecto y ambos se levantaron. Problema solucionado. No, nuevo problema a la vista; Tom y George; ambos lucían como vecinas de barrio o lo que era lo mismo, como interesados en el melodrama que habían protagonizado.

Ambos suspiraron con cansancio; soportar a George con el humor que se cargaba en esos instantes, era una tarea pesada.

 

Bill se encontró balbuceando excusas tontas mientras descansaba sobre su vientre, desnudo y con tres dedos de Tom frotando con insistencia su interior. Su otra mano estrujaba una de sus nalgas a un lado y se deslizaba por sus caderas hasta tocar con insistencia uno de sus muslos y deslizarse a su interior. Sin mucha delicadeza, pellizcaba la suave piel interna y a Bill no le quedaba nada más que abrir las piernas y sentirse extremadamente vulnerable.

Observado, era la palabra, pero como si con ello pudiera evitarlo, cerraba sus propios ojos con fuerza y jadeaba contra la almohada en la que su cabeza descansaba.

La habitación daba vueltas y no por ebriedad. No la del alcohol. En sí, estaba borracho, pero de Tom. Achispado hasta la saciedad de sus toques suaves en un principio y la rudeza que le siguió.

Esa fuerza desmedida que le hacía contraer los músculos y maldecir entre dientes el no haberse sabido controlar. Ahora estaba en un punto donde dar vuelta atrás podría desatar una trifulca ya anunciada.

—Ugh –musitó. Sus puños aferrando el borde del colchón y su hermano a él. Era la ley de la cadena.

—Está bien. –Tom lo afirmó, no preguntó. Se removió con cuidado detrás de él y sacó sus dedos, dejando una sensación de pérdida en Bill que parecía muy cercana al vórtice que se formaba en la parte baja de su vientre.

Lo cierto que es que nada lo estaba.

Bill se encontraba asustado y aunque fuera algo extraño, dado lo sensible que estaba en esos días, no lloraba en esos momentos. Sus ojos estaban realmente secos y su interior paralizado. El momento había llegado tras un tiempo indefinido entre el beso que le había dado a su gemelo y que había iniciado todo, a lo que iba a ocurrir.

Iba… Tom tocaba la parte baja de su espalda y la piel que sus dedos rozaban estaba con una ligera película de sudor frío. Bill se estremecía presa del terror y eso bastaba para detenerle.

Permaneció expectante unos segundos y la culpa le invadió.

—No quieres.

—No… —El menor cerró sus piernas con lentitud y los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron tensarse en conjunto.

—Simplemente… —Tom lo pensó poco. El rechazo dolía y no lo había experimentado suficientes veces en un pasado como para saber manejarlo; escupió las palabras—. Jódete.

—Tomi… —Murmuró, dándose vuelta y encontrando que ya no estaba ahí. Se había bajado de la cama y recogía su ropa regada por todos lados con una prisa inusitada—. Ven aquí… Por favor –suplicó, extendiendo la mano.

Lucía roto. Estaba desnudo y su cabello era una maraña por encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos enormes y el rictus de quien puede morir de tristeza en cualquier momento y que ese instante es el ya en tiempo presente.

—Jódete, Bill –repitió.

—Eso ya lo dijiste. –Ambos quedaron en silencio, contemplándose desde sus posiciones y presas de sus desazones particulares. Bill por Tom y Tom por Bill. Era sencillo, pero la manera de expresarlo era tan distinta. Pese a ser gemelos, eran tan distintos que ocasionaba situaciones como esas.

Quien de nuevo lloró fue el menor. Y se recriminó mentalmente por ello. Ya era demasiado estar sensible, y que además Tom demostrara lo mucho que su reciente sensiblería se manifestara por todos lados.

De un manotazo se limpió el rostro y se incorporó con lentitud. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y colgó sus pies por el borde de ésta. Sólo entonces miró de nuevo a su hermano y el gesto de desprecio con el que le contemplaba no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Era hosquedad pura y no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con ello.

—Si te quieres ir, la maldita puerta es lo suficientemente grande para tu ego y para ti –masculló.

—Nadie habla de egos, reina del drama. –Extendió su pantalón y procedió a ponérselo. Al subirlo y abotonarlo, siguió con su camiseta.

—Yo no soy el que se muestra… —Apretó con fuerza sus puños cerrados en sus muslos hizo lo posible por ignorar el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

—¿Irracional? No, ese eres tú. Yo… —Pasó la cabeza por el cuello y la acomodó con impaciencia—.Yo no sé qué carajos vine a hacer aquí.

—Has venido por voluntad –musitó Bill.

—Sí y por eso mismo no lo sé. ¡Sencillamente, no lo sé!

La furia de Tom se evaporó con ello. La de Bill también, pero quedaban heridos uno frente al otro y el silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, exacerbaba la sangre que podía o no correr de éstas.

—No hemos hablado aún.

El que lo dijo fue Tom, pero mentalmente, Bill saboreaba ya las palabras. Era cierto. Tenían una charla pendiente y era el momento adecuado para ella. Parecía, pero lo cierto es que no se sentía como tal.

No en esa habitación y no estando vivos o en esa vida. No en ese universo. No con palabras. Ni acciones. No parecía poder ser expresado, fue lo que fuese, de otra manera que no fuese con los besos que Bill daba a Tom y que no permitían nada más. Sus labios estaban vedados al ruido mundanal.

—Parece incorrecto –comenzó Bill—, como si decirlo pudiese arruinarlo. Va a echarlo a perder.

—Sea lo que sea, está yéndose a la mierda… —se descruzó de brazos en la postura defensiva en la que estaba y se acercó a Bill de manera tan silenciosa que éste no se dio cuenta en qué momento Tom se apoyaba sobre sus piernas desnudas y colocaba su barbilla en sus rodillas. Sólo le quedó el gesto de tocar su cabeza y encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicarse.

—Me… puse celoso. ¿Recuerdas? –Tom asintió—. Es todo.

—¿De qué hablas? –Tom sonó de pronto exasperado—. ¿Es todo? ¡Todo qué, por Dios! Te pones celoso por, no sé, una chica con la que duermo y de pronto estamos los dos enredados en… en esto que tú has conseguido con tus… Oh Bill, no jodas. No seas tú por una vez y…

—No era una chica. –Su hermano le miró sin entender; alzó una ceja para expresar su interrogante—. Zara –murmuró, pero de cualquier modo, Tom parecía confuso.

—¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó al fin.

—Del maldito travestí con el que te acostaste –dijo al fin—. Se llamaba Zara, pero ni el nombre averiguaste. De eso hablo Tom, pues qué creías. –De nueva cuenta presionaba sus uñas contra las palmas de su mano y se desmoronaba; la rectitud de su espalda daba pie a un quiebre que lo hacía poner la frente en sus rodillas y sollozar de manera incontrolable. Se rompía, dolido del todo.

—Sigues con eso –masculló Tom. Quiso quitar importancia al hecho, pero no le iba a salir la jugada, no con su gemelo abriendo la tapadera de su corazón y dejando salir la amargura que lo invadía.

—Sigo y seguiré. Eso no quita lo que tú hagas, pero… —Murmuró, consumido en lágrimas y con la boca contraído del todo. El rostro igual—. Es que… duele que lo hagas, Tom. Y luego de pronto, qué, las cosas se solucionan y te tengo aquí y estás así y yo… Desnudo, ¿por qué? Estuvimos a punto de… ¿Te das cuenta de eso? ¿De lo grave que puede ser? Pero yo sólo sigo celoso, porque después de esto te puedes ir igual y alejarte del todo, más… Como si fueras a olvidar mi nombre o algo peor…—Iba a morir de miseria si tenía que seguir hablando al respecto, pero era importante aclararlo. Lo tenía firme en mente, pero Tom lo silenció con su suave toque.

Estrechó sus manos y le hizo abrir sus puños. El ardor que siguió a ello le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio que no era sino un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Ya basta con eso. Te estás lastimando.

—Tú me lastimas, idiota. –Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero el hecho de contraer sus ojos provocó que una nueva lágrima resbalara por su rostro—. Podemos hacerlo, ¿sabes?... Si aún quieres, podríamos… —Dejó el tentador ofrecimiento al aire.

—No se me pondría dura ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. –Limpió su cara y se abrazó a su cintura, aún desde el suelo.

Se quedaron así unos momentos antes de que Bill decidiera que su valor podía escapar volando en cualquier momento.

—¿Hemos hablado ya? –Preguntó con suavidad.

—No, pero está bien así. Por el momento basta con esto. –Tom hundió su nariz en el regazo de Bill y besó el hueso de su cadera. Se ciñó con más energía en torno a su cintura y lo afirmó de nueva cuenta—: estamos realmente bien de esta manera.

A Bill no le quedó muy claro si se refería a la postura o al cambio que su relación fraternal podía tomar, pero lo tomé de manera literal. “Estaba bien”. Todo entre los dos estaba bien y era lo que contaba al menos de momento. Lo que viniera después, bien podía esperar.

—Te quiero, Tomi –dijo de pronto. Tragó con fuerza—. Pero Zara no era una chica y yo tampoco…

—¿Si te digo que te quiero, te olvidas de eso?

Bill lo consideró, pero era una broma por parte de su hermano. Tom se lo hizo saber con un nuevo beso, esta vez en su pecho. Lo sorprendió incorporándose del todo y haciéndole caer contra la cama. Con ojos turbios lo calló y aunque realmente no lo dijo, y no pronunció palabra en lo que restó de su noche juntos, todo quedó flotando en el aire de manera ambigua.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. CULPA

**CULPA**

Bill salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y despidiendo humo y gotas de agua. Precariamente, ésta colgaba de sus caderas y dando saltitos presurosos desde el frío azulejo hasta la alfombra, fue que encontró a Tom, acostado sobre su estómago y con los ojos entreabiertos en la que oficialmente era su cama, pero que tenían compartiendo ya varios días. Al menos en ese hotel.

—Te bañaste –declaro. Su brazo entero colgaba por un lado de la cama y Bill apreció que estaba con las mantas hasta por encima de los hombros. Sólo esa porción de piel y parte del rostro era lo que dejaba salir fuera. Era evidente que estaba desnudo y también que tenía frío, pues su piel lucía erizada.

—Genio, Tom. Claro que me bañé. –Sacudió un poco su cabeza y gruesas gotas cayeron de las puntas de su cabello. Se estremeció cuando recorrieron su espalda y se cruzó de brazos por encima de su pecho. Con impaciencia, comenzó a mover con un ritmo acelerado su pie, mientras se sentía observado.

Sabía que Tom le escudriñaba sin reparo y eso aumentaba sus nervios, pese a que en tiempos recientes se habían conocido cada rincón de su anatomía como propia, aunque de manera irónica esto era cierto en parte.

—Igual apestas –le molestó, mientras reía por lo bajo.

Escondía su cuerpo entero bajo las cobijas y se arrellanaba como lo haría un gato mimado en el tibio interior. Daba un alarido exageradamente agudo cuando segundos después Bill se montaba encima de él y lo destapaba hasta exponerlo del todo.

Con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, la toalla se vio perdida, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notar demasiado su ausencia, menos cuando Bill, tras morder su labio con una timidez que apenas sentía, se inclinó en su regazo y lo besó son suavidad.

—Sabes a calcetín –dijo el menor con los labios aún unidos. A Tom el beso le supo a pasta dental, pero no dijo nada de eso, porque calcetín era lo menos ofensivo que podía oler su aliento a esa hora de la mañana y tras doce horas de sueño reparador.

Tom hizo una mueca y soltó las manos que se habían afianzado en las caderas de su gemelo para quitarse los cabellos húmedos que le cepillaban el rostro en cada vaivén en el que Bill se acercaba y alejaba.

—¿Cuándo has comido calcetín? –Preguntó con un arqueamiento de cejas. Esperaba que su ocurrencia ocasionara un mohín en Bill pero en lugar de eso le vio hacer uso de memoria unos segundos antes de responder.

—Tanto así como comer, pues no. Pero una vez, George… —Pausó el inició de lo que parecía una anécdota poco didáctica y arrugó la nariz—. Joder, hace frío aquí.

No fue necesario decir más, pues al instante era envuelto en fuertes brazos y tumbado en la cama. Recuperando el aliento, se dio cuenta de que su gemelo no era lento, y ya había intercambiado los papeles hasta tenerlo bajo su merced y devorando la suave piel de su cuello. Una incipiente barba le cosquilleaba al rozar por todo el rostro.

—Uhm –articuló a duras penas y con una fuerza de voluntad que no se creía capaz de tener, escapó de lo que parecía ser el inicio de una intensa sesión de magreos. Pensarlo así le sonaba vulgar, pero Tom había usado esa palabra antes y ya no la podía sacar de su mente. Magreo le sonaba a algo relacionado con la carne (quizá una carnicería o algo referente a ello) pero no se había tomado la molestia para comprobarlo y se estaba bien sin la certeza de asegurarse—. Lo estás… Lo estamos haciendo de nuevo.

Desvió la mirada y tragó con dificultad. Tom se podía volver impredecible cuando detenía sus atenciones.

Le escuchó suspirar y alejarse un poco, lo que equivalía a la mejor reacción posible que había demostrado en los dos meses que tenía todo de haber comenzado, así que hizo lo propio y se relajó. Se dejó caer con pesadez contra los mullidos almohadones y no pudo evitar extender su mano y tomar el rostro de Tom, quien se había ensombrecido repentinamente.

—No. –Agitó la cabeza y se alejó del suave toque.

—Tom… No compliques las cosas. –Bajó la mano y experimentó una inusitada frialdad al no tener el cuerpo cálido y juguetón de su gemelo encima. Se removió inquieto y extrañamente abochornado—. Tom, hum, sólo ven acá…

No estaba dispuesto a iniciar de mal modo aquella mañana, así que haciendo acopio de un valor que representaba un peligro para ambos, rodeó su nuca con ambos brazos y lo acercó de nueva cuenta. Tom no dijo nada, ni se opuso, pero cuando tuvo su mejilla en su pecho y sus dedos jugando en torno al pezón que alcanzaba, Bill supo de manera inmediata que era una mala idea.

Tom lamía de manera obscena toda la piel a su alrededor… Una excelente consecuencia, pero en definitiva, una pésima idea.

—Ah, Tommm… —La voz se le perdió en un bajo ronroneo y desapareció por completo cuando su hermano se tendió cuan largo era por encima de su cuerpo y se deslizó con una asombrosa suavidad.

No era algo muy distinto a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior o las últimas semanas, pero a la luz del día, aunque ésta sólo fuera una que se colase por las rendijas de los gruesos cortinajes, parecía algo demasiado lujurioso para ese momento.

Saberse gimiendo en tonos tan altos cuando todos en el hotel debían estar despertando le dio la fuerza necesaria para sacudir la cabeza con energía para despejarse y detener del todo sus atenciones. Las manos en el trasero de Tom, quien detuvo los vaivenes de su cadera para mirarlo con una ceja alzada, se afianzaron más cuando dejaba pasar esa cuestión y enterraba el rostro en su cuello para besarlo.

—Hay que parar o… —Instintivamente ladeó la cabeza y una lengua traviesa le recorrió la barbilla hasta los labios y de regresa al cuello.

Unos dientes que raspaban con cuidado su garganta y sus uñas se enterraban con más fuerza de la debida en la piel de Tom, quien daba un quejido y se la hacía pagar con un rudo movimiento de caderas, o de cuerpo entero, en todo caso, que así Bill lo sintió cuando segundos después, el estupor se alejaba de su aletargada mente.

—¿O qué? Vamos, —ojos turbios—, un ratito…

—¿Cuánto? –Bill lo miró pensando entre los cinco minutos o toda una vida solos en esa habitación, pero como sabía con antelación que la última opción era la que Tom tenía en mente, se puso más firme—. Mejor no.

Tom le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Quiero tener sexo –mordió su labio inferior con nervios— contigo…

—Sí. –La garganta de Bill se cerró del todo y apenas pudo articular ese monosílabo.

No que el tema no se hubiera tocado antes o que no hubiesen estado a punto de hacerlo, pero Bill permanecía reticente a ello. No como considerándolo algo muy importante, pero sí simbólico y de alguna manera, nunca parecía lo correcto en algo que no fuera sus fantasías, las cuales siempre llegaban fuera de la cama y en momentos en los cuales era imposible satisfacerlas.

Luego el silencio se hizo absoluto a excepción de una aspiradora que iba por el pasillo o así se escuchaba.

                Se mantuvieron abrazados, uno al lado del otro, pero sumidos en cavilaciones. Lo mismo o quizá con ligeras diferencias, pero todo regresaba a lo que habían dicho y que se desvanecía como estela de polvo succionadas por la recamarera que tarareaba fuera de su puerta mientras posiblemente bailaba.

                —Supongo que… —Empezó Bill, pero Tom ciñó su mano con fuerza y optó por callar, pues igual no sabía exactamente como decirlo.

                —Sí, podríamos esperar. Más. –No con intención, pero Tom lo dijo en un tono ligeramente amargo, con regustos de resentimiento y luego no encontró la manera adecuada de corregirse.

                Se levantó de la cama y desnudó cruzó al otro lado de la habitación, justo hacía donde su maleta yacía, abierta de par en par y en un inusitado desorden.

                —Tomi –Bill se giró de costado para verle la espalda y quedarse con las palabras colgando de los labios sin manera de salir.

                —Me voy a duchar…

 

                Cerca del mediodía, dieron lo que sería la segunda entrevista del día y si bien no representaba algo especial, su manager la recalcó lo suficiente como para ponerlos nerviosos del todo, al decir que era para un especial a su trayectoria que se iba a presentar por paga el fin de mes en un exclusivo canal privado.

                Dijo, en palabras textuales: “No la vayan a cagar. No hay dobles tomas para los profesionales” y los despidió con palmaditas en la espalda que pretendían ser alegres pero que a cada uno le parecieron plomazos y por eso la primera toma en la que aparecieron, fue rechazada.

                El segundo intento dio mejores resultados.

Sin la presión de un público y con dos entrevistadores, un calvo cuarentón y una rubia platinada que era la favorita de la cadena, la naturalidad con la que las preguntas fueron formuladas y las respuestas contestadas, fluyó de manera asombrosa.

Bill incluso se repantigó en el asiento y se olvidó del todo de las cámaras mientras sonreía con el encanto que le caracterizaba y apoyaba una de sus manos en la rodilla de su gemelo.

—¿Entonces en los nuevos planes se contempla el lanzamiento de un disco inédito o una recopilación de las nuevas canciones? –La mujer agitó sus pestañas y el micrófono, que en ese momento se encontraba en las manos de George, fue usado.

Dio los segundos necesarios para que Bill se perdiera en ensoñaciones bastante fuera de lugar y que incluían a Tom y a él desnudos del todo, al grado que cuando al fin un agente externo captó su atención, y parpadeó súbitamente alerta, se encontró con el micrófono rozando sus labios y una pregunta que no recordaba haber oído.

—¿Sí? –Sintió las orejas tornarse rojas y carraspeó—. Perdón.

 

Bill contempló maravillado la pequeña pantalla y se asombró de cuán rápido los equipos televisivos transformaban las grabaciones en videos que mostraban la magia que en definitiva, no había ante los foros al momento en que las entrevistas se realizaban.

Se observaba a sí mismo con un ligero puchero y con un ligero temblorcillo de manos, apenas evitando que el café con leche que Gustav le trajese minutos antes, se derramara encima suyo. También a Tom y luego a la mano que le había puesto encima y que la cámara dos había remarcado con un placer morboso.

El ceño que frunció podía tener las bases asentadas en ese descuido suyo, pues desde que todo había comenzado con su gemelo, se cuidaba muy bien de sus gestos y ademanes en público como nunca antes. Por ello, el error le pareció tan estúpido que al ladear la muñeca con la bebida, la quemadura que sufrió, le pareció un justo castigo.

—Hey –Tom llegó desde atrás y con una lata de coca—cola que colocó contra su mejilla y le hizo dar un repentino brinco—, ¿torturándote con las pruebas?

Dejó la lata sobre la misma mesa en la que el pequeño televisor mostraba la entrevista y se sentó en el descansa brazos del sillón en el que Bill estaba. Se inclinó para mirar más de cerca y tras observar unos segundos, se viró de costado hasta mirar a su gemelo, quien lucía concentrado en lo que veía.

—¿Qué? –Tomaba de nueva cuenta la lata y la agitaba ante sus ojos sin obtener una gran reacción de su parte—. No es pepsi, eh –declaró.

—Gracias –le contestó Bill como autómata.

Soltó su café y lo dio por olvidado. Aunque Tom le hubiese traído matarratas o repelente contra insectos, habría cambiado igual la bebida. Así que tomó su coca—cola y tras abrirla, dio un sorbo bastante ruidoso a causa del gas y se la tendió a Tom, quien dio un pequeño trago y se la regresó.

—Vaya que Gustav se ha desinhibido en la entrevista –dijo de pronto el mayor, sólo para romper la tensión, más que por otra razón. Señaló la pantalla muda con un dedo y le dirigió una mirada de confirmación. Bill asintió con lentitud—. Ha dicho más de tres palabras e incluso parece que se divirtió.

Bill dio un nuevo sorbo y luego no dijo nada. Con el recipiente sujeto en sus dos manos y entre sus rodillas, hundió los hombros y bajó la cabeza.

Parecía deprimido por algo y al mayor no le pasó desapercibido, así que instintivamente puso una mano en su cabeza y sin importarle si después recibía una reprimenda, más de la estilista que de Bill, agitó sus cabellos con suavidad. Tomó un mechón entre dedos y bajó por él hasta sus orejas para detenerse ahí y acariciar con dulzura detrás de ellas.

—¿Tú crees que… no sé, quizá…? —Bill movió su cabeza y se apartó de la mano de Tom, a quien no pareció importarle el gesto y centró su atención en él unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que Bill no iba a decir nada más porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Qué Gustav arrasará con todas las fans de la banda? Nah, lo dudo. –Rió de su broma, pero los ojos perplejos de Bill le hicieron apagar sus pullas.

—No sé de qué hablas. –Bill giró los ojos y de nueva cuenta miró la pantalla, al tiempo que jugueteaba con su lata apretando y soltándola de manera rítmica y haciéndola sonar en el proceso.

—Bien. –Tom entendió que no era momento y que posiblemente su gemelo no estaba de ánimos para nada, así que hizo amago de levantarse, pero se encontró imposibilitado de ello, cuando el menor apoyó su mentón en su rodilla y ladeaba el rostro hasta descansar ahí con sencillez de quien lo hace al grado de realizar el gesto con espontaneidad.

—No me gusta esta entrevista –fue todo lo que Bill dijo, pero no era necesario más. Fuese lo que fuese, Tom entendía que eso bastaba para tenerlo en ese estado.

Se acomodaba un poco mejor y así Bill pasaba un brazo por su muslo y jugueteaba con sus dedos a doblar porciones de su amplio pantalón al tiempo que seguía mirando la grabación.

—Apesta. –Presa de una repentina euforia, levantaba la cabeza y le miraba muy de cerca, atento a sus reacciones—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No –ignoró la mueca de Bill ante la sola palabra—, ni idea.

—Mi mano estaba en tu… —Tom respingó su nariz con un repentino susto; por un instante contempló la idea de Bill diciendo algo comprometedor y no le gustó en lo absoluto –rodilla cuando me distraje. Esa jodida cámara parece, qué sé yo, remarcarlo. Faltaría que pusieran un recuadro o algunas flechas en rojo para señalizarlo más.

Desvió la mirada al decirlo y señaló con su pulgar por encima de su hombro. “Observa”, dijo y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la escena en cuestión se repitió. Al parecer, en cabina, los chicos de producción tenían una predilección por esos segundos, pues Bill apreciaba inserciones de eso en particular a cada tanto de tiempo.

La mano que estaba ahí y que apretaba con sutileza. Destacaba de manera peligrosa por la manicura recién realizada y la delicadeza de la caricia; también un poco por la sonrisa entre labios que Bill tenía en esos momentos y la posterior mirada perdida que terminaba abruptamente cuando el micrófono pasaba de mano en mano hasta llegar frente a él parta una pregunta dirigida directamente a su persona.

—¿Lo ves? –Bill dio fin al último trago de su bebida y se golpeó ligeramente el pecho con el puño ante un repentino eructo que disimuló de la mejor manera en que pudo. El carbonato le ardió al salir por la nariz, pero aún así esperó la respuesta de su gemelo, quien parecía indiferente.

—No veo nada –aclaró son sencillez.

—Bruto.

—Síndrome premenstrual a la vista. –Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a George asomarse a la pantalla al tiempo que comía un sándwich con voracidad y lo masticaba con la boca a punto de explotar. Soltó una sarta de palabras que ninguno entendió y que repitió apenas pudo pasar el bocado.

Palabras que confirmaron lo que Bill decía… en parte.

George habló de lo contrario: falta de chispa por parte de ambos o alguna frase de “amor eterno e imperecedero entre gemelos” como recalcó con sus manos haciendo comillas y dejando que el tomate y la lechuga de su emparedado se escaparan y dieran sin remedio contra el suelo.

—Pasión, esa faltaba, chicos. Las fans lo piden a gritos y hay que saber corresponderles con gracia. –Sin importarle las miradas asqueadas que lo observaban con detenimiento, tomaba las verduras caídas y las colocaba de nueva cuenta en su comida, para dar otra hambrienta mordida—. Que me manden castrar si eso no es cierto –dijo al final y dio el último bocado. Unas migas quedaron alrededor de su boca y las sacudió mientras se inclinaba en medio de ambos y seguía atento lo que la pantalla mostraba una y otra vez.

—Voy por el cuchillo –masculló Bill.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, lo suficiente como para que la escena comenzara de nuevo y Bill con los nervios crispados por todo y por nada, estuviera a punto de soltar un grito de frustración contra los editores y dar más razones de ser tratado como una nena caprichosa, cuando Gustav apareció de entre bastidores y tras mirar unos segundos la secuencia, dijo algo que lo calmó de todo.

Y como vino, se alejó. Torpemente, caminó alejándose y marcando un ritmo imaginario contra el aire con un par de baquetas invisibles.

—¿De dónde? –Preguntó George con una auténtica entonación de duda.

Se giró hacía Tom y apoyó su mano contra su rodilla. Apretó y el gesto de incomprensión se hizo más notorio.

—Diablos, tienes mayonesa en esos dedos sucios –Tom hacía un gesto de fastidio y se lo sacudía de encima, para luego hacer lo propio con el pantalón a sabiendas que de cualquier modo se iban a notar las manchas.

—Gustav está loco. –George seguía en sus trece y se puso a buscarlo con la mirada sin mucho éxito—. Eso que hice no puede ser… ¿Cómo? ¿Lindo? Mierda, que palabra tan… gay.

—Tierno –murmuró Bill, avergonzado y escondiendo su sonrisa con el cabello que la cayó sobre el rostro—. Gustav dijo que era tierno.

“No sé”, pensó para sí mismo, pero le agradó la idea. El adjetivo. La calificación. Agradeció a Gustav sin saber que se iba a arrepentir muy pronto…

 

Bill dormía siempre en un pequeño espacio. Era un desperdicio el rentar cuartos de hotel con suntuosas camas, pues solía simplemente dormir en un rincón y hacer de éste un diminuto sitio para sumirse en la inconsciencia, más aún cuando Tom le acompañaba. En conjunto, formaban en compacto bulto que resaltaba bajo las cobijas. Enredados en brazos y piernas, uno respirando encima del otro, bien podían dormir en una caja de zapatos en completa paz y sin respingar por ello. La idea de haber estado nueve meses así quizá era una explicación viable y posiblemente la única que podía haber si sólo así acataba la orden de dormir en un espacio de un metro cúbico mal distribuido a su parecer.

“Por lo tanto, no debería haber pegas si estoy aquí ahora…”, pensaba Bill. Estiraba la pierna izquierda y daba contra algo, o contra todo…

Odiaba el bus del tour. Su estrechez; las náuseas que le daban luego de doce horas de viaje; la molestia de tocar siempre la puerta del baño con insistencia, o ser incordiado de la misma manera cuando era su turno… Todo le irritaba. Le salían ronchas de sólo pensar en ello, pero cuando era necesario, lo era.

De eso estaba muy seguro y como un profesional lo aceptaba.

Claro que eso no impedía que frunciera el ceño al estar en su propia litera y darse cuenta de que desde la última vez que habían hecho un viaje de noche y que requiriese hacerles dormir ahí, quizá no mucho más allá de tres meses, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros. No muchos, pero sí los suficientes para reducir el ya de por sí pequeño espacio vital de su litera, en algo ridículamente estrecho.

Sus pies rozaban contra los muros que fungían de separaciones. O su cabeza. De cualquier modo, no cabía en tan pequeño espacio y no podía dormir por ello. Amargamente, imaginaba que Tom estaba a su lado, que era alguna anónima cama de hotel y que podrían dormir de nueva cuenta abrazados casi fusionados entre sí, pero al primer tramo de carretera mal asfaltada y las volteretas que eso ocasionaba, despertaba a la triste realidad de estar solo, frío y compactado en su contra.

Era una linda fantasía, pero no pasaba de ahí y no era posible eso cuando se trataba de acomodar en un costado y sus extremidades se empeñaban en golpear contra todo y doler.

—Bill, ya duérmete. –Al lado de su cortina, la voz adormilada de su gemelo le llegó y no pudo sino incrementar su malestar.

—No puedo –hizo un puchero al decirlo. Estaba oscuro, Tom no le vería y lo consolaría, pero igual lo hacía. Sentía por dentro una bomba de malhumor a punto de estallar y quería, necesitaba, ser aliviado—. Me siento como sardina enlatada.

—¿Sardina? –Cuestionaba. Al otro lado de su cortina, Bill escuchó un ruido y tras asomarse un poco por una pequeña abertura, vio a Tom apoyado en uno de sus codos y tallándose los ojos—. Si tienes hambre ve a comer. No… —Bostezó con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre la almohada—, no creo que haya sardinas, pero vi algo de atún.

—Idiota. Escucha lo que te digo. –Se exasperó en un instante pero no le duró nada. Cerró de golpe su cortina y esperó a que un ruido delator indicara que Tom había hecho lo propio para ignorarle y continuar con su sueño pero lo cierto es que no pasó nada de eso.

—Bill… —Tom carraspeó para quitar el tono amodorrado que traía—. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—No, eso no. –Volvió a mover un poco sus cortinas, apenas lo suficiente para ver algo y contemplar a Tom, quien estaba al otro lado y hacía un esfuerzo visible por no dormirse—. Estoy apretado aquí adentro –masculló.

—Hum –el mayor abrió los ojos de golpe y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro—. Niño sucio, eso no se hace aquí…

A Bill le tomó una escasa fracción de segundo antes de entender el malentendido que sus palabras habían ocasionado, y encontrarle lo gracioso en lugar de molestarse. Lo que le hacía falta era eso precisamente, pero no le parecía el lugar adecuado. No con Gustav en la litera de arriba y a George roncando encima de la de Tom.

—Sucias tienes las orejas. Yo me refería a mi litera. Es tan pequeña que creo que voy a tener que dormir con las piernas hacía arriba.

Se hizo el silencio y Bill apartó un poco más la cortina. Tom estaba de costado y con los ojos entrecerrados, al parecer, pensando qué decirle.

—Sólo esta noche –murmuró—. Mañana hotel y… —Con naturalidad extendía una mano por al angosto pasillo que los separaba y de manera natural, Bill hacía lo propio con la suya para tomarla. Estaba helada, pero no importaba. Tom acariciando sus nudillos con suavidad no era algo de todos los días.

—¿Y…? –Bill percibió como sus orejas ardían ante lo más atrevido que había dicho en años, porque eso le parecía. Era una pregunta sencilla, pero las ansías de poner en un aprieto a su gemelo con ello, se le habían regresado. Ahora temblaba un poco y aguantaba la respiración en espera de una respuesta que dejara pocas cuestiones al aire—. ¿Qué pasaría en el hotel?

Hizo amago de retirar la mano, pero Tom la tenía sujeta con fuerza y de igual manera, temblaba de manera apenas perceptible.

—No sé… Eso es algo que tú tienes que dejar que pase, Bill. ¿Lo has pensado, no? –Tom parpadeaba con pesadez mientras lo decía y el temblor de su mano daba paso a una ligera sudoración. Bill fue consciente de eso y quizá más. El pulso acelerado entre ambos era palpable con cada bombeo de sus corazones frenéticos.

—Un poco –mintió—. En realidad bastante. Yo, mmm, lo he imaginado. Sabes, como sería y si… dolería. Mucho o poco.

—Un poco, sí. Eso supongo… Pero si no quieres, siempre las cosas pueden ser como antes. –Su voz se torno ronca y baja y si bien parecía una vil treta para convencer a Bill, en realidad no lo era. Esa era su manera de no presionar, aunque podía sonar como lo más horrible en el mundo por la indiferencia mostrada o a Bill esa terrible impresión le daba.

—Tomi imbécil –Bill manoteó lejos su mano y se acostó bocabajo hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

En cuestión de segundos, Tom daba un largo suspiro y salía de su litera para arrodillarse al lado de la de Bill y posar una mano en su espalda. Acariciaba de arriba abajo al tiempo que se inclinaba y besaba lo que creía era su mejilla, pero no podía estar seguro por la oscuridad y el pelo que le cubría la cara.

—¿Estás llorando? –Preguntó con suavidad. Recibió en pellizco en la pierna por decirlo pero se contuvo de molestarse, pues de alguna manera, para Bill él tenía la culpa y años de convivencia cercana le habían enseñado que si su gemelo lo creía de esa manera, así tenía que ser. Tenía…

—No soy un niño para llorar… —Masculló con acritud—, o una mujer, así que abstente de hacer la bromita de rigor.

—Yo no dije nada malo –fue todo lo que respondió Tom. Continuó a su lado, apartando mechones de cabello de su rostro para finalmente encontrar a su gemelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca apretada con fuerza.

—Dijiste que… —Bill tomó aire pero fue imposible expulsarlo hablando. En lugar de ello dio un largo suspiro que acabó con su irritabilidad. Luego de eso, sólo se sentía berrinchudo y torpe. También agradecido de tener un hermano con la paciencia de un santo, pero culpable de abusar de ello—. No podemos regresar atrás, Tom. Ya no, ¿bien?

—Bien –afirmó—, pero estamos atascados en el mismo punto y no quiero, tú sabes, presionar o algo para que lo hagamos.

—Tú nunca presionas –Bill hizo un leve gesto al limpiarse los ojos pues su pequeña conversación tomaba un cariz íntimo y propicio a la abertura emocional. Gesto que no fue pasado por alto a su gemelo, quien lo besó repetidamente en el rostro y entonces no le quedó otra opción que girarse para quedar en su espalda y darle libre acceso.

Los brazos que se ciñeron en torno suyo y que tantearon con timidez y luego arrojo bajo la vieja camiseta que usaba para dormir, le hicieron balbucear incoherencias que ambos acallaron con besos veloces y ligeros en labios, mejillas y frente. En todo caso, cualquier extensión de piel que quedase descubierta y factible a la mano.

Luego George dio un ronquido especialmente fuerte que asustó a Bill y que le hizo patear el techo de su litera. La atmósfera se rompió totalmente con ello.

El menor de los gemelos, con su camiseta por encima del vientre no podía lucir más apetecible que en esos momentos, pero la situación no se prestaba para algo más y ambos hicieron un ruido de insatisfacción simultáneo, que los hizo tener que callarse las risas entrecortadas que eso les producía.

—No deberíamos hacer esto aquí –dijo con un tono confidente el menor. Se echó un poco de aire con la mano al tiempo que se bajaba la camiseta y borraba la sonrisa maliciosa que Tom tenía en esos momentos. El beso con el que lo hacía se tornaba húmedo y cadencioso a pasos alarmantes y entonces perdía su intención de tranquilizar, por la de exacerbar la sangre de ambos.

—Es peligroso –susurraba Tom contra su oreja y daba una lamida hambrienta que recorría su cuello y se detenía ahí para succionar un poco de su piel cálida.

—Sí, sí… —Repetía Bill, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado contra su almohada. Sus piernas temblaban a cada lamida y no se creía capaz de permanecer silencioso por más tiempo—. Tom –dijo finalmente—, tienes que irte. Regresa a tu litera. Ugh, duerme un poco, ¿sí? –Abría un ojo y veía a su gemelo con una ligera patina de sudor por el rostro. Lucía excitado y en verdad lo estaba, pero no ocasionó problemas.

Con un último beso de labios se despidió y se acostó en su propia litera aún observándolo con deseo.

—Soy un niño bueno –dijo—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches –repitió el menor, extrañamente aliviado y a la vez deseando problemas, deseando que Tom regresara a su lado...

Tom cerró su cortina y Bill exhaló con fuerza. Aún temblaba un poco y su entrepierna saltaba un poco a cada beso que aún resonaba en sus oídos, pero se mantuvo quieto. Ahora que Tom no estaba encima de él y su cuerpo se encontraba solo, tenía un poco de frío. Lo suficiente como para envolverse en sus propias mantas y hecho un ovillo, acurrucarse estrechamente para olvidar que minutos antes estaba incómodo.

Si se estiraba, todo seguiría igual, pero ya no era necesario. Tom, a menos de un metro le daba la sensación de poder encontrar la comodidad en abrazar sus propias rodillas y apoyar la frente en sus rótulas.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, entró en un sopor que adquiría la profundidad necesaria para descansar pero que no podía ser llamado un sueño profundo.

Los bamboleos del autobús nunca le permitían dormir cual piedra justo como en tierra firme, así que cuando escuchó su nombre siendo llamado silenciosamente, no pudo sino abrir los ojos y superar rápidamente en estado en somnolencia en que se encontraba.

—¿Tom? –Preguntó, con la sensación de pastosidad en la boca—. ¿Tom? –Repitió en un volumen un poco más elevado.

—No. –La voz provenía de arriba así que tenía que ser Gustav, pero por alguna razón eso hizo que Bill experimentará una extraña desazón.

—¿Qué pasa? –El reloj digital del reproductor DVD que tenía en su litera parpadeaba insistentemente mostrando que eran las cuatro y quince de la mañana y eso sólo aumentó su intranquilidad. El rubio jamás se desvelaba—. ¿Te sientes mal? –Esperó unos segundos antes de sentarse y golpearse la cabeza en el proceso. Maldijo algo en voz baja y un repentino dolor de estómago le atacó. Era la misma sensación de cuando había entrega de calificaciones en la escuela y sus pretextos para las notas que había obtenido, no eran buenos y creíbles del todo para su madre—. Gustav… —Empezó, pero fue interrumpido.

—Eso de hace un rato… —Bill vislumbró el techo de su litera moverse y casi era como ver a Gustav revolverse incómodo en su lugar por lo que pensaba e iba a decir.

—No sé de qué hablas –farfulló. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y los ojos se le abrieron como nunca antes. El dolor de su estómago había dado paso a un vórtice que devoraba todo a su alrededor y por el dolor agudo que sintió unos segundos después, casi podía jurar que ya no tenía intestinos o cualquier otro órgano interno pues habían sido succionados a su vacío interior.

—Yo tampoco sé de lo que hablo. Olvídalo.

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto. Incluso George había dejado de lado sus ronquidos y la calma se extendió sobre los dos chicos despiertos como un manto oscuro que asfixiaba.

—Creo que voy a… —Murmuró Gustav sin molestarse en completar la frase. Bill vio lo sombra moverse hacía el baño y presa de un impulso fue detrás de ella. Lo detuvo justo ante la puerta pero cuando el rubio se giró para enfrentarle, se quedó sin palabras. Su mano aflojó el agarre y se encontró parado ante la puerta cerrada y las manos apretadas en sendos puños.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando salió, Bill seguía ahí. Sentado a un lado y hecho un mar de lágrimas mientras se atragantaba con el aire que apenas podía respirar.

Gustav cabeceó un poco y tomándolo del brazo, lo llevó al reducido espacio que pomposamente era llamado el comedor y tras sentarlo ante la mesa sobre la que comían, le sirvió un vaso de agua al que le había agregado bastante azúcar.

Era algo que todas las madres del mundo solían hacer para quitar un susto y a Bill no se le pasó eso de la mente mientras se contemplaba reflejado en el fondo del vaso antes de hipar un poco y beberse el resto. Gustav realmente era como su madre o como una madre debía de ser, pues su carácter reposado eso daba a pensar, pero eso no significaba que en verdad quisiera ser amonestado por él.

Luego lo dejó sobre la mesa y el cristal hizo un ruido bastante fuerte con la madera que hizo a ambos sobresaltarse y darse un encontronazo de miradas de la cual ambos huyeron aterrados.

—Casi podría jurar que tú y Tom… —Quiso decir, pero era como querer hablar con una piedra aposentada en el pecho y subiendo por la garganta con cada sílaba—. No sé, George siempre ronca tan fuerte que pude oír mal y… —Hizo una torpe sonrisa que era de labios y no de ojos para aligerar la tensión pero cuando vio a Bill éste tenía gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y se estrujaba nerviosamente las manos.

Ya después de eso no quedaba nada por decir.

De haberlo negado y haberse aferrado a la mentira aunque todo apuntara a que era falso, inclusive así el resquicio que la duda dejaría, por mínima que ésta fuera, habría bastado, pero en lugar de ello se desmoronó en incontables sollozos. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y se sumió en su miseria personal. Eso era mucho más sencillo que mentir o al menos parecía lo más correcto, porque amar a su gemelo no era tan incorrecto en su escala de valores, como querer decir falsedades y que los demás las creyeran verdaderas.

—Tú en verdad que no sabes nada –escupió con desprecio pasados unos minutos en los que ambos se habían dedicado a asimilar lo que pasaba—. Tampoco espero que lo vayas a entender o…

—Ya te lo dije antes: no entiendo nada y no tengo interés en ello. –Mostrando una faceta nueva de él, tamborileaba con impaciencia sus dedos contra la mesa y evitaba todo contacto visual con Bill—. Que mierda contigo, harías bien en no llorar.

Bill se contuvo de rechinar los dientes en lugar de escupir algunas maldiciones con el veneno que había acumulado en un instante, pero no de expresar su incredulidad levantándose de su asiento y estrellando su puño contra el rostro de Gustav, quien se limitó a cubrirse con las manos la herida, para luego buscar un poco de hielo en el mini refrigerador.

Murmuró algo con amargura y pateó la puerta mientras se tallaba el ojo del lado en el cual había sido golpeado.

—Gustav, lo siento… —Bill se acercó por un costado y lo empujó con suavidad en un hombro hasta sentarlo de nueva cuenta—. En verdad –trago— lo lamento…

Evitó decir algo innecesario y buscó de mueca cuenta algo en el refrigerador pero estaba tan vacío a excepción de un frasco de medicina para el estómago que no pudo sino soltar un amargo suspiro.

Miró dentro de la nevera y sólo dio con una mustia lata de cerveza que quizá tendría ahí desde el último viaje y que al fin sería usada.

Luego de tomarla y envolverla en una toalla que usaban para secarse las manos, se la tendió con timidez a Gustav, quien había seguido sus movimientos con una expresión cerrada y los labios fuertemente apretados.

—Gracias –mascullo.

“Al menos me dirige la palabra”, pensó Bill. Se sentó de nuevo y consideró la idea de retirarse a dormir, pero extrañamente ya no tenía sueño. Ni miedo, ni vergüenza… Ésta última sólo como un recurso de la más baja estofa. Ya tranquilo únicamente quedaba esperar al rubio, pues de alguna manera era quien iba a decidir si iban a regresar a las literas o no.

Y como si le leyese la mente, Gustav al fin decidió mirarlo con el ojo que no estaba comenzando a hincharse manera alarmante y hacerle sentir como una cucaracha que mereciera el exterminio.

—No es mi asunto como para estarlo divulgando, si es lo que te interesa. Te puedes ir a dormir con eso seguro. Oh Dios… —Con la yema de sus dedos palpó la piel circundante al golpe y emitió una mueca que denotaba cuánto dolía—. No golpeas como niña, eres una vil estafa.

—Sí. –Bill se incorporó y se situó a un lado suyo. Tomó su cabeza y tras retirarle las manos con la lata, dio un vistazo.

No era algo tan grave como podía pensarse, pues por fortuna no requería sutura, pero la inflamación y lo amoratado iban a ocasionar problemas por unos días. Tanto a las maquillistas como con su manager, quien haría preguntas y gritaría como loco al menos por unas horas.

—Oh, Gustav, lo siento en verdad –murmuró por tercera vez en esa noche. Se sentía más que nada culpable, pero gran parte de esa culpa era por haberse mostrado alterado y no por lo que hacía con su gemelo. La idea le hizo arder las orejas y posiblemente se reflejó en su rostro, pues el rubio lo notó.

—¿Tan mal está? –Preguntó al tiempo que regresaba ya la lata a su herida, esta vez sin el trapo y siseaba ante la frescura. Alrededor del golpe, la piel le chisporroteaba del ardor que sentía y la frescura que experimentaba era el alivio más grande que jamás había gozado.

—Siempre pudo estar peor –dijo Bill no muy seguro.

—Sólo si me hubiese golpeado el bus.— Quiso reír un poco de su propia broma pero dolía así que mejor se contuvo.

Luego se quedaron en un momento pausado del tiempo que no era tan tenso como debía, pero tampoco relajado del todo. Era un punto medio bastante ambiguo.

En todo caso, ninguno de los dos pareció querer cruzar el limbo y regresar a la normalidad. De eso se encargó el paso de una concurrida ciudad que inclusive de noche tenía una alegre vida nocturna.

Eso y sus múltiples ruidos ocasionaron que en algún punto, Tom despertase y fuese por un vaso de agua, encontrando a Bill y a Gustav sentados uno frente al otro y con caras de total apatía.

Su presencia fue recibida con parcos buenos días que no correspondían a ningún amanecer a la distancia y contestó de igual manera mientras se acercaba al fregadero y bebía un poco de agua directamente de la llave mientras se inclinaba.

—¿Murió alguien? –Preguntó, no muy seguro. La tirantez del ambiente era palpable y densa, pero en vista de que las cosas ya estaban así antes de su llegada, no le parecía correcto entrometerse.

—Quizá George… —Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Gustav—. Hace rato que está silencioso.

—Eso es obra mía, gracias, gracias –chanceó Tom al tiempo que se enjugaba unas gotas de la barbilla con el dorso de su mano—. Al fin pude encontrar un lugar para meter su ropa interior sucia y estoy seguro que me lo agradecerá. En boca cerrada no entran moscas jamás.

Rió de su propia broma, pero en vista de las caras de fastidio que se giraban, optó por mejor sentarse al lado de Bill y contemplar por la ventanilla el paisaje de madrugada que aparecía y desparecía con rapidez.

Al hacerlo, éste dio un brinco y se apartó presuroso de su lado, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida, pero la ignoró. Más tarde haría preguntas al respecto.

—Chicos, voy a dormir un rato. –Gustav se puso en pie y llevándose la lata presionada aún, caminó hasta la zona de literas y desapareció en la suya no sin antes una última advertencia—: deberían hacer lo propio ustedes también –y al decirlo, miró particularmente a Bill, quien se mordió los labios.

—¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Tom apenas el rubio hizo el característico ruido de cerrar sus cortinas y tomó la mano de Bill, la cual estaba fría y tensa—. Hey…

—Nada –balbuceó apenas.

Se envolvieron en una nueva oscuridad pues el autobús terminaba de salir de la ciudad y la negrura de las carreteras solitarias hacía acto de presencia.

—Pero estás bien –afirmó—, ¿lo estás, no es así?

—Sí. –Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su gemelo y se dejó abrazar de manera totalmente posesiva. Hizo lo propio y se encontraron atravesando la oscuridad a una velocidad de cien kilómetros por hora y con el corazón palpitando de la misma manera.

Podía no ser la definición de la felicidad, ni ser lo correcto, pero de momento estaba bien. Muy bien, justo como Bill se sentía.

 

Era el mismo punto del cual no pasaban en hacía un tiempo.

El instante en el que se demostraba que siempre se podía dar marcha atrás y huir para esconder la cabeza entre las piernas; el rabo entre la cola. Era el momento…

Ya no como antes.

Luego de tantas pruebas de fallo y error, llegados a ello, Bill empujaba con gentileza el pecho de Tom y éste entendía.

Se incorporaba de entre las piernas de su gemelo y por mucho que su entrepierna ardiera y las ganas de proseguir fueran acuciantes, igual la separaba de la de Bill. Se alejaba lo necesario y con la reciente nueva confianza que habían adquirido, finiquitaban la cuestión con unas cuantas caricias profundas, porque hasta masturbarse mutuamente era algo increíble.

Así era y así seguiría al menos por un tiempo indefinido, pero esa noche fue distinto.

Bill alzó las manos de igual forma, pero atrapó la nuca de Tom que comenzaba a elevarse y lo atrajo de nueva cuenta contra su cuerpo. Pasó una pierna en torno a su cadera y empujó sólo un poco. Un gesto silencioso que Tom interpretó de la mejor manera al sacar sus dedos de su interior y empujar con gentileza. Una embestida que apenas fue un débil intento por parte de ambos. Algo nuevo y aterrador en maneras tan alejadas y a la vez tan pares que podía ser imposible.

Ambos gimieron y el instante se congeló para convertirse en algo que tenía tiempo de ocurrir y que siempre retrocedían como si de alguna cinta de video se tratase.

—Asiente, di que sí, por favor –siseó Tom contra la oreja de Bill, al tiempo que se arrodillaba y descendía sobre el cuerpo de su gemelo con una rudeza inusitada.

—Sí, sí, Tomi –balbuceó Bill en respuesta con un pequeño hipido.

Alzaba la cadera y al instante la sensación de ser invadido era total. Un golpe. Quizá el golpe que Gustav había recibido en pleno rostro porque tenía razón aun cuando no lo había dicho con claridad.

Había algo mórbido en todo aquello, algo que era malo… Algo que no debía pasar y sin embargo ahí estaba, en la siempre diferente habitación de hotel, entre la ropa desperdigada por todos lados y entre él y Tom. Siempre entre ellos dos amándose a su manera.

 

Propiamente no dolió.

Cuando todo terminó, Bill abrazó a Tom y lo besó repetidamente. Se alegró de ser correspondido y no pudo evitar ver borroso a causa de sus lágrimas por un rato.

Tembló cuando Tom se apartó y fue al baño por una toalla a la que humedeció con agua caliente y que uso para limpiarlos a ambos. El tacto fue tan agradable, tan íntimo cuando su área más privada fue tocada con todo el cuidado del mundo, que tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para no gemir alto.

Bromearon un poco al respecto y procedieron a dormir…

Tom estaba dormido desde entonces.

Bill lo podía ver desde su lugar, un mullido sillón que estaba junto a la ventana y no suspirar era imposible.

En teoría, tenían que acontecer un cierto tipo de reacciones especiales en el pecho o al menos sentirlas de alguna manera, pero lo cierto es que estaba vacío. Drenado, era la palabra.

Tom dormía en paz porque estaba en paz y él se retorcía en su asiento con culpa porque sentía culpa.

No más, no menos al respecto.

Poco antes del amanecer sólo pudo llegar a la triste conclusión de que cualquiera que fuera la opción correcta, ya no tenía manera de retomarse un camino en retroceso. Uno que devolviera las cosas a la normalidad, cualquiera que fuera ésta.

Él con sus sentimientos y Tom con los suyos lo habían hecho y frente a Gustav quedaba saltar para morir o para volar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. CANSANCIO

**CANSANCIO**

—Ok, a alguien mataron aquí y no quieren decirlo. –George puso su bebida en la mesa y se tronó los nudillos de ambas manos al tiempo que se cuestionaba si era osado de su parte el indagar más al respecto en lo que pasaba entre Gustav y Bill o dejarlo ir.

Lo primero era lo que todo buen amigo, como él se consideraba de ambos, haría. Pero a manera de advertencia implícita, Bill traía varios anillos y las uñas más largas que de costumbre; eso sin mencionar que Gustav tenía la mala costumbre de hacer sus silencios más incómodos y empeorar las cosas más de lo que estaban cuando le preguntaban cosas que no quería responder. Su hosquedad era la prueba máxima de ello.

Era obvio que la opción dos era la ruta más segura a seguir, pero no la que quería tomar. No cuando amargaban su noche de fiesta con sus silencios interminables y pronosticaban más tensión en los días siguientes.

Alejarse de la mesa donde estaban sentados no había funcionada para nada, pues aún a diez metros se sentía la tensión del aire y bailar con las rubias que él y Tom habían conseguido no tenía nada de sexy si cada que volteaba a ver a sus amigos, estos lucían irritados y mirando la mesa con más interés que de verse el uno al otro.

—Chicos –los dos le miraron con sendos ceños fruncidos—, arruinan mi noche. En serio que lo hacen.

—Hum –fue toda la respuesta de Gustav.

Bill en cambio se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó sus dedos contra sus antebrazos. Sus filosas uñas destacaban incluso en lo atestado de aquel bar y parecían amenazantes. A juzgar por la mirada que le dio al mayor, eran toda una advertencia.

—Bien, amárguenme todo de nueva cuenta. Son tan buenos en ello. –Se pausó y alzó las cejas varias veces con una risa boba—. ¿Qué? ¿No es gracioso?

—No. –Bill fue contundente. Gustav en cambio se tocó el rostro, todavía un poco inflamado y bostezó sin disimulo.

George iba a replicar al respecto, pero Tom acababa de llegar y se sentaba a un lado de Bill en el enorme sillón semi circular que ocupaban. Cruzaba una sonrisa que no le era respondida y tomaba una de las tantas bebidas desperdigadas que estaban frente a él para dar un largo y sentido sorbo.

—Tu hermano y tu amigo arruinan mi noche –le dijo George golpeando la visera de su gorra y haciendo de paso que un poco de la bebida cayera sobre su camiseta. Ignoró del todo sus protestas pues igual con el ruido que la música producía no escuchaba nada más allá si no le gritaban al oído, pero no pudo hacerlo con el golpe que recibió—. Vamos, haz una de esas cosas de gemelos y quítale esa cara de amargura. Me está matando –agregó con fatalismo, sentándose al lado de Gustav y marcando lo que sería el inicio de un silencio muy largo.

Los cuatro, cada uno a su manera, se concentraron en sí mismos y en las bebidas que tenían de frente.

Eso hasta que aparecieron unas cuantas chicas, todas iguales entre sí, sonrientes y extrañamente cascabeleantes, que se sentaron en los espacios libres e irritaron y maravillaron de maneras muy equivalentes a los presentes.

Bill, quien se había visto relegado por una chica especialmente ancha de espaldas y con un tatuaje escabroso que coqueteaba con Tom, terminó por estar brazo a brazo con Gustav, quien también se había visto obligado a acercársele pues la escuálida que estaba con George exudaba perfume por todos lados y lo asqueaba.

—Esto apesta –murmuró Bill entre dientes y recibió un codazo accidental que a fin de cuentas le hizo hacer una mueca notoria aún bajo las luces parpadeantes.

—Ella apesta –le corrigió Gustav. Señaló con un dedo discreto y toda la delicadeza que tenía por encima de su hombro y Bill apreció la figura de la mencionada, quien se acurrucaba contra George y hacía morros con los labios en coquetería que él consideraba empalagosa y repelente. Y a juzgar por el gesto de Gustav, el también pensaba lo mismo—. Hasta después de un concierto olemos mejor.

Bill se tapó la boca y rió espontáneamente.

—Peor que aquella maleta de ropa sucia.

Ante el recuerdo, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Esa maleta era del primer tour que habían realizado y que por hacer caso a una superstición que George quería establecer desde un inicio, habían guardado toda la ropa que habían usado en el primer concierto y habían viajado con ella a rastras por varios países sin ningún problema. La dificultad había sido al regresar, cansados pero contentos, al viejo departamento del cual habían partido y soltar las correas. La peste que había brotado era tan hedionda, tan fuerte y concentrada, que Tom había asegurado que los vellos de su nariz habían hecho combustión y tal afirmación no sonaba tan descabellada cuando con manos torpes y arcadas, habían sacado cada prenda no para lavarlas, sino para tirarlas directamente a la basura… o al horno.

—Mierda, había olvidado eso. –Con cuidado, Bill se limpiaba el borde de los ojos y tomaba un trago de su bebida para pasar los últimos estertores de la risa.

Cuando paró, se sintió de pronto muy tranquilo al lado de Gustav y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo. Ambos hicieron sonrisas tímidas y de alguna manera, eso era como enterrar las diferencias que habían tenido de días atrás y que no habían tenido oportunidad de enmendar.

—Señoritas, guiños cómplices aquí no –dijo George con voz pastosa y una mano perdida en el escote de su chica. Esta lucía ebria o cerca de ello con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando con una inusitada seriedad a la mesa, pero nadie más que Bill y Gustav estaban lo suficientemente sobrios como para notarlo.

—Nada de… manotazos –Tom alzó su vaso e hizo un brindis por sus palabras que todos los demás secundaron con manos temblorosas y gargantas sedientas.

—Ni arañones –masculló George, y de nueva cuenta todos alzaron las manos—. Nada de golpes con bolsos, tirones de cabello o… O… —Bostezó sonoramente y se inclinó sobre la barra tratando de concentrarse. Su acompañante se recargo en su hombro y juguetonamente dio besos a lo largo de su cuello y rostro. Eso le iluminó—. Claro, nada de mordidas.

Se giró de costado y se dirigió directamente a ellos sin importarle el ridículo que hacía o las risas mal disimuladas que provocaba.

—Bill, Gustav… —Carraspeó para darse importancia y rió por ello—, nada de jodidos pleitos en el bus del tour o me veré obligado a palmear sus traseros. ¿Entendido, eh? ¿Lo han entendido ustedes dos? –Y como para imprimir mayor fuerza a sus palabras, batió palmas como si golpeara algo.

Tom rió con fuerza, lo mismo que las chicas, pero de gracioso eso no tenía nada. O al menos no para los aludidos.

Gustav se sonrojó violentamente ante la afrenta, pero no dijo nada. Apretó sus puños en el regazo y su exhalación fue tan cercana al silbido de una serpiente que a Bill no le habría sorprendido nada que en cualquier momento atacase como tal.

Por su parte, la humillación le había hecho arder las orejas. No podía presumir de la calma del rubio y en su lugar había apretado los labios casi hasta hacerlos sangrar. Se hundía más en el asiento y agachaba su cabeza mientras consideraba de manera seria que la banda podía pasar de un bajista… Y por las risas que Tom daba y la mano que hasta ese momento vio muy cerca de las piernas de la chica que acompañaba a su gemelo, también la idea de prescindir de un guitarrista. Ambas sugerencias eran en realidad tentadoras…

Pero incluso con todo ello, podría haber estado en calma.

El detonante final había sido la palmada de George no a él, sino a Gustav, quien se había puesto de pie de manera repentina y casi había volcado el contenido de la mesa con su intempestiva acción. Era de pocas palabras al respecto y una mirada bastó a todos los presentes para saber que la línea de la tolerancia había sido cruzada y que intentar dar marcha atrás era pérdida total de tiempo.

—Gustav –empezó Tom con todo el aplomo que tenía, pero la bebida que tenía en mano se ladeó por su estado de embriaguez y cayó fría en su regazo—. Demonios.

Ante el cuadro completo y sabiéndose culpable, de alguna manera extraña y que no terminaba de captar, George abría la boca y la cerraba en intervalos regulares. Observaba todo como un cuadro bastante realista de una mala reacción y no atinaba a disculparse, pues de cualquier modo no iba a funcionar.

—Mierda con todos –declaró el rubio. Se pasó la mano por el rostro aún un poco hinchado y desapareció entre la multitud.

 

Bill había estado al borde, y de algún modo retorcido y macabro, lo seguía estando. Por eso, fumaba en una pequeña terraza del segundo piso y miraba por encima de su hombro con bastante insistencia.

Desde su puesto de observación, tenía una vista privilegiada de lo que Tom hacía con su acompañante y si bien no le estallaba el hígado o cualquier otro órgano interno de los celos, no era como para ponerse a repartir sonrisas por ello.

Por consiguiente, prendía otro cigarrillo con el que ya casi terminaba y se dedicaba a espiar de la manera más discreta en la que podía.

El piso inferior estaba atestado de personas que a su parecer pululaban por todos lados y abarrotaban más allá de lo permitido quizá por leyes de seguridad o por el aroma a sudor y perfumes mezclados, las leyes sanitarias. Arrugaba el ceño. Escupía el humo. Ambos gestos para Tom, quien en línea recta desde donde estaba, no podía estar más alejado que cinco metros.

Bailaba rodeado de mujeres y parecía sino complacido, extasiado por ello. Agitaba la cabeza al son de la música y para Bill era admitir que se veía bien… Que cuando alzaba los brazos y marcaba ritmo en torno a la cintura de alguna de las criaturas que estuviera por ahí, se veía realmente sexy.

Mordió su labio con culpa. Mucha culpa. Fumaba más.

—Tom no cantaría en la banda ni aunque el contrato se centuplicara, así que no fumes –dijo Gustav. Arrancó el cigarro de sus labios temblorosos y lo tiró por encima de la barandilla en la que Bill se apoyaba.

A manera de respuesta, suspiró. No lo había visto llegar y suponía que dar excusas no podía ser lo suyo cuando pasaba de la media noche y estaba un poco achispado por la ingestión de unos cuantos tragos más luego de lo que había acontecido.

De lo sucedido con anterioridad, había pasado al menos una hora. Más, eso con certeza. No mucha fidelidad al tiempo, no con el retumbar del equipo de sonido por toda la estancia y el eco que tenía contra el techo, que era una cúpula que hacía de buenas funciones acústicas en el sitio.

—¿Dónde habías estado? –Preguntó con desgano. Palpó su pantalón y encontró la cajetilla y el mechero, pero ante la mirada de advertencia, optó por tirarlo hacía el piso inferior con tan mal tino, que golpeó a un grupo de chicas que bailaban entre ellas y tuvo que esconderse antes de ser visto.

—Baño –murmuró el baterista—. Ese lugar era… Asqueroso. Y… —Se sonrojó e incluso con las luces de neón que giraban por todo el lugar, Bill lo notó—, había un tipo acosándome –tragó con dificultad—. ¿En verdad mi trasero es lindo?

—Las fans lo dicen y lo afirman tanto que yo digo que sí –dijo Bill alegremente. No se contuvo de la burla—: ¿Era guapo? ¿Te ofreció vivir en un castillo si le dejabas pellizcarte tu atractivo? –Alzó las cejas repetidamente y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que el rubio le siguiera la broma palmeando sus posaderas y diciendo:

—Las aseguraré por un millón de euros. Estas nenas pagarán mi casa de retiro y podré morir en paz.

El comentario rompió del todo los rastros de su antigua pelea y así lo pudieron dejar al fin de lado. Bill ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó dos veces antes de con alivio, sonreírle a su amigo como las cosas solían ser. No del todo, pero al menos dentro de lo posible. Dar marcha atrás era como querer saltar al cielo y realmente caer en él, pero ya no era necesario.

Gustav lo confirmó cuando se asomó por la barandilla y tras contemplar a George en un rincón oscuro con la misma chica de hacía rato, encontró a Tom haciendo lo propio en medio de la pista de baile.

No era sorprendente en lo más mínimo, pero sabiéndose conocedor del secreto de los gemelos, era preocupante la reacción de Bill. El mismo Bill que se inclinaba sobre su hombro y apoyaba la barbilla sobre éste. El Bill que en definitiva miraba y casi adivinaba con ojos relampagueantes de furia y las manos convertidas en puños.

—Es bonita, pero… —Dijo queriendo restar importancia. El peso sobre Gustav desapareció y Bill se puso al lado suyo para mirar con el rostro sostenido por ambas manos. Con languidez se explicó—: ella, linda. Tom incluso así luce bien. No se ven mal juntos, lo admito, pero la quiero…

—¿Muerta? –Aventuró el rubio. Vio el gesto de Bill y era el de un niño de cinco años que no quiere comerse sus verduras y hace un berrinche de campeonato por ello—. ¿Quizá muy lejos?

—Lejos me basta, Gus. Si alguien tuviera que morir, sería Tom y de eso… —Golpeteó con sus uñas la baranda y lució impaciente de pronto— me encargo yo.

Quiso decir algo más, pero dio un salto en lugar de eso. Se giró velozmente para encontrarse con George, de la mano con una persona diferente a la que le acompañaba apenas minutos antes allá abajo.

—Joder contigo –masculló entre dientes, aún asustado—. Que no te encuentre dormido que te…

La chica le interrumpió con un par de ruiditos bobos que asemejaban a una carcajada, pero que tenían más semejanza con un canal de televisión mal sintonizado que la risa de una hiena, eso a manera de generosidad. Atenta luego a que era el centro de atención por razones no del todo buenas, jaloneó de George con insistencia y ambos se perdieron por la escalera que conducía de nueva cuenta al inferior.

Bill los contempló sin mucho interés y tras perderlos de vista por el oscuro pasaje, se atusó un poco el cabello. Lamentaba haber perdido los cigarros pues los nervios prevalecían, pero de alguna manera la opción era convencerse de que no eran necesarios. Que el malestar se iría y entonces podría dejar de esconderse ahí y bajar.

Sueños lindos.

Gustav lo haló del brazo y se le asentó una piedra en el estómago cuando tras seguir su dedo en medio de la multitud, encontró a Tom labio a labio con alguna figura femenina que se le desvanecía de la vista. Parpadeó repetidamente y el labio inferior le tembló, no muy seguro si lo que sentía era la rabia o la tristeza más profunda jamás antes experimentadas por él.

Moqueó un poco en el proceso de limpiarse los ojos y la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta y tarde se dio cuenta de que se había arruinado el maquillaje y la ropa con eso, pero poco le importaba. La simple idea era tan baladí como pensar qué iba a desayunar al día siguiente si tenía un cuchillo en el pecho y se desangraba por su culpa.

Muy dramático a su gusto como idea, pero factible dentro de las posibilidades que podía experimentar.

No tenía muchos ánimos de gritar y hacer una escena o acaso saltar del balcón pues le parecía ridículo como medida para llamar la atención. Corría el riesgo de romperse una pierna antes que de morir y tener a Tom llorando amargas lágrimas sobre su cadáver pálido e inerte. Con toda seguridad, ni muerto de manera aparatosa su gemelo haría la escenita. No era dado a eso.

El tipo de espectáculos que prefería dar eran más de índole escandalosa. Y eso, era precisamente lo que Gustav había querido llamar en la atención de Bill.

No Tom convertido en el habitual Casanova, sino en los flashes indiscretos de una cámara que lo enfocaba y sacaba lo que posiblemente aparecería en la primera plana de los espectáculos ya fuera de una revista de la semana o del periódico de unas horas.

—Mierda –fue todo lo que dijo o pudo decir por el estupor que le invadió.

Por su parte, Gustav se abstuvo de comentarios. De ademanes de consuelo. De todo lo que le pudiese irritar todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

Sin embargo, lo siguió al mismo ritmo apresurado con el que bajaba las escaleras y evadía a las parejas que se escondían a lo largo y ancho de los escalones. Creyó incluso vislumbrar a George pero era imposible discernir algo cuando bajaba a base de saltos y empellones.

Para cuando se encontró en el rellano y miró a su alrededor, Bill ya no estaba. Apenas se distinguía por en medio de la multitud que se movía en una sola al bailar y con empujones y algunos codazos, se iba haciendo camino para quedar apenas a un metro de Tom, quien bailaba a su ritmo en una danza lenta y le daba la espalda a Bill quien se vio tentado a dar un paso y regresó tal y como vino.

Pasó de largo de Gustav, quien no supo en qué dirección moverse pues George estaba a su lado y tomándole del codo se hacía de su atención. Gritaba aunque no se le escuchaba nada y Gustav tuvo que deducir mucho de las exageradas articulaciones de sus labios para captar que preguntaba qué diablos había pasado.

A manera de explicación, no tenía ni manera de empezar a decir algo y tampoco era de su incumbencia ventilar asuntos ajenos, así que simplemente señaló a Tom, quien a causa de la marea de personas había terminado a un metro de ellos, y al fotógrafo, que tras verse descubierto hacía intento de alejarse de manera poco llamativa.

Poco le funcionó el truco, pues el mismo Tom iba en pos suya y arrastraba a unos cuantos en su persecución al golpearlos por su poco cuidado al pasar de lado.

Soltaba de su estrecho abrazo a su acompañante y tambaleándose, aún con bastante alcohol en la sangre como para mirar enanitos verdes si acaso su imaginación le quería jugar una mala pasada, soltaba un puñetazo directo que se estampaba con poca precisión en un costado del hombre.

Éste soltó una palabrota y se viró en un movimiento falto de torpeza para darle un revés y hacerle caer de culo contra el suelo.

A su alrededor, un corillo de curiosos detenía el baile y el silencio que sus gritos provocaban hacía unos instantes se pausaba como detenido por un botón. A excepción de la música que siguió sonando, todo lo demás parecía muerto en su mutismo particular.

—¡Cabrón de mierda! –Tom hizo un burdo intento de pararse que ocasionó una foto más a las ya tomadas y el hombre se escabulló por entre la gente.

Ir tras él ya parecía de idiotas y locos, así que tanto Gustav como George se acercaron a Tom quien declinó el ofrecimiento de ambas manos para levantarle y con piernas temblorosas se encontraron los tres siendo el centro de atención. Embarazoso. Estar así no era un concierto, era totalmente detestable.

Con todo, Tom sólo atino a preguntar “¿Dónde está Bill?” y ante las expresiones veladas que vio sólo atinó a definir todo, tanto su desaparición repentina como lo que acababa de acontecer, con una palabra.

—Mierda.

 

—Que te den por el culo, Tom Kaulitz –siseó Bill con desprecio—. Que te den y que te duela, cabrón.

Ante sus palabras, tanto George como Gustav se hundieron aún más en sus asientos y no era para menos. El error de ambos sólo había sido abrir la puerta de la camioneta en la que se iban a ir de improviso y no haber deducido nada. Bill ya estaba adentro y lo mejor habría sido haber dejado que Tom subiera en primer lugar y recibiera los improperios directamente, en lugar de ellos dos tener que soportarlos.

Pero a lo sucedido, ya no había retorno. Apretados y escuchando una pelea de una sola vía, era como estar en campo enemigo y sin protección la protección de un buen casco o un chaleco antibalas. Bill hizo retumbar su voz y la idea de unas orejeras dobles tampoco parecía tan desatinada.

Bill gritaba como nunca y de paso se ponía rojo con una velocidad realmente alarmante. Al paso en que iba, tanto los de la banda como el pobre conductor iban a quedar sordos o dispuestos a estrangularlo, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasó.

Su manager hizo una llamada que superó el escándalo de Bill y que por medio del altavoz les hizo ver que rezar porque la mañana no llegara era lo más correcto y sano que podrían desear jamás en sus “perras vidas” como dijo con un chasquido antes de colgar con estruendo y dejar la línea telefónica pitando.

Eso basto, al menos de momento, para calmar al menor de los gemelos, quien recuperó su color, si acaso un poco más pálido de lo normal y lo calló por el resto del angustioso trayecto de regreso al hotel.

Al bajar, el primero fue Bill quien no espero mucho antes de que el automóvil se detuviese en el estacionamiento subterráneo y salió hecho una furia sin siquiera dignarse a cerrar la puerta. Le siguió George de cerca, quien al estirar las piernas y respirar un poco del frío aire nocturno, pareció recuperar un poco de su chispa.

“Al menos se abstuvo de hacer bromitas”, pensó Gustav, que fue el siguiente.

Bajó sintiendo el estómago de plomo o acaso toda el esqueleto de dicho material. Con torpeza estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y esperó a Tom quien se deslizó desde el fondo del asiento y se quedó aún sentado y sin aparentes ánimos de bajar. Lucía miserable, pero no se le podía tener lástima.

Gustav no comentó nada al respecto, pero permaneció cerca de él.

Ya a la lejanía, tanto Bill como George habían desaparecido en la entrada al hotel y sólo quedaban ellos dos, pues el chofer se había retirado a charlar con el guardia de turno nocturno a su caseta y ésta estaba bastante alejada.

—Ow –murmuró Tom. Se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos y su intento de bajar del asiento ya al suelo fue peor que si hubiera intentado hacer algún complicado paso de ballet—. La resaca de mañana, Dios.

—La cruda realidad es la que te va a golpear –comentó el rubio, pensando en Bill.

—No tenía razón de gritar así, demonios. –Tom aceptó el brazo de Gustav y se recargó en él mientras ponía firmes los pies en el suelo y trataba por todos los medios posibles, el no devolver todo—. Ni mi madre se pone así.

—Es nuestro manager –dijo Gustav con simpleza.

—Hablaba de Bill… —Dio un tentativo paso y fue como querer arrastrar un saco de patatas con un dedo. Dio otro más y confirmó tal idea: era tirar con el meñique—. Faltó que pateara nuestros traseros, ugh, pero supongo que lo hará en la mañana.

—Corrígete –dijo el rubio con una repentina frialdad—. Tu trasero será pateado; él se encargará de ello en exclusiva para ti.

—Jesús, cuánta amabilidad –comentó irónicamente.

Caminaron el resto del camino al ascensor en mutismo total, a excepción de los jadeos y unos cuantos sonidos de queja que Tom no podía o no quería evitar soltar a cada dos por tres.

Ya dentro, fue el menor quien apretó el piso, y a Gustav el detalle de que era el piso de Bill no le pasó desapercibido. Sabía de antemano que Tom estaba un poco más abajo a diferencia del bajista y él, quienes estaban por encima del de Bill, pero no lo creía tan ebrio como para dejar ese detalle de lado.

—Dudo que Bill te quiera ver ahora –comentó con casualidad.

Tom gruñó en respuesta y se soltó de su hombro para dar contra una de las paredes metálicas. El zumbido y la musiquita molesta que sonaba para ambientar, le hicieron barbotear algunas palabras inconexas pero nada serio mientras el tirón de ir subiendo se hacía presente.

—A mí no me va a dejar el rostro hinchado –rebatió. Alzó la cabeza un poco y esperó una respuesta sarcástica al respecto, pero en ese tipo de cuestiones Gustav no era cualquiera y sus contestaciones podían ser del todo asombrosas.

—Pero al menos no me querrá mandar castrar. –Tom alzó una ceja ante lo desatinadas que parecían tales palabras, pero en lugar de interrogarle al respecto, se apretó el costado con una mano.

El ascensor había parado y con dificultad, salió de él seguido del rubio. Ambos miraron a cada lado del pasillo sin estar muy seguros para donde seguir y las puertas metálicas se cerraron con un ruido hueco.

—No tenías que seguirme –murmuró Tom. Siguió un camino que tenía habitaciones pares y supo que iba por buena marcha.

—¿Quién te llevará de regreso a tu habitación? –Preguntó el baterista.

Tom masculló algo, pero no se explicó luego de eso.

En su mente, primero estaba hablar con Bill y calmarle. Calmarse quizá de paso. Luego seguiría el hablar y quizá luego… Pero era complicado tener eso en mente con unos pasos resonando al par de los suyos y una mirada que sabía clavada en su espalda y atenta cada reacción que tenía.

—Hum, yo sé llegar solo. Gracias. –El tono seco que usó y la firmeza contra la que sus nudillos se estrellaron en una puerta numerada con el 707 iba a la par, pero a Gustav eso le pareció más fanfarronería que otra cosa.

Lo comprobó del todo cuando tras unos segundos de espera, un anciano con aspecto somnoliento abría la puerta. Era calvo y pequeño; también usaba una bata a cuadros y a juzgar por sus palabras, hablaba inglés.

En definitiva, no era Bill.

—Oh mierda… —Tom se dio contra el dintel en la frente y al instante supo que era una mala idea, pues su cabeza dolió como mil demonios—. Ehm… —Miró a Gustav por encima de su hombro quien se escabullía de dar disculpas alejándose a paso rápido y con el poco juicio que le quedaba dio sus mejores excusas.

Un “Excuse me, sir” que apenas pudo pronunciar y con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza se alejó lo más rápido que pudo rumbo al ascensor.

 

—Hey… —Bill no dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta y empujó con su pie la puerta, pero sin verdadera intención de impedirle la entrada. Tom pasó y al menos tuvo la sensatez de evitar más saludos.

Cuando entró, lo primero que reclamó su atención fue que su gemelo tenía un desastre por toda la habitación. Los objetos con los que cargaba y que prioritariamente eran maquillaje y ropa, estaban desperdigados por el suelo hasta donde la vista abarcaba y descalzo, aparentemente los acomodaba en sus maletas.

Sobre la cama, en un rincón estaba una camiseta suya y a Tom ese detalle no se le pasó de largo. Con cuidado de no pisar un espejo y un par de calcetines sin par, se inclinó y la tomó. Era una que había perdido hacía cosa de un mes o probablemente dos, pero realmente sin darse cuenta de ello. Su ausencia no había sido algo que encendiera alarmas en su cabeza y estaba casi seguro que si nunca la hubiese visto de nuevo, no la habría echado de menos.

—Olía a ti –dijo Bill con vacuidad al levantar la vista del suelo y siguió alisando uno de sus pantalones hasta tenerlo bien doblado y listo para guardar.

Tom en definitiva que no sabía con que palabras contestar aquello y optó por callarse. Se sentó al borde del colchón y con la punta de su zapato empujo algunas prendas amontonadas en un rincón. Ropa sucia con toda seguridad, pero era difícil saberlo. Él nunca acomodaba su propia maleta más allá de meter y meter más cosas.

—¿Estás molesto? –Preguntó al fin. Carraspeó un poco y formuló de nueva cuenta su pregunta—. ¿Sigues molesto?

—Cuidado con el pie, ahí están mis… —Bill señalizó un estuche negro y se quedó con la petición en el aire—. No recuerdo si son mis cremas o mis polvos. Revisa por favor y dime.

Se atareó de nueva cuenta y para Tom eso no significó nada. El que lo ignorase por su egoísmo no era tan extraño; lo anormal de todo era que hiciera limpieza cuando no era urgente. Aunque quizá eso no era algo tan atinado de afirmar, porque el desastre se extendía por todos lados y posiblemente la limpieza anual, aunque fuera en un hotel anónimo, ya era algo apremiante.

Al final tomó el estuche y lo que encontró fue una colección de anillos. Sacó uno y lo contempló a contraluz para luego volverlo a guardar.

—Wow, creí que esa ya la había empacado. –Bill saltó por en medio de un enorme bulto de camisetas y se la quitó de la mano para revisarla por sí mismo—. Entonces la otra bolsa era de collares y… —murmuró más para sí.

—Bill –Tom asió su muñeca con fuerza e imprimió una seriedad anómala en su tono de voz—, ya basta. Por favor.

—Qué. –El menor frunció el ceño y dejó ver que sí estaba molesto. ¿Cómo diablos no? La cuestión era que no quería pelear—. Oh, sólo dejémoslo, ¿bien? Voy a… —Tom sintió el temblor de su mano y alarmado lo miró mientras Bill soltaba la bolsa y su contenido se desparramaba sin sentido en el suelo— vomitar o llorar o –moqueó— simplemente morirme de tristeza si hay que tocar ese tema. Sólo por hoy…

Se mordió los labios al terminar de decirlo y esperó a que Tom asintiese, cosa que hizo. Luego prosiguió a doblar otra pila de ropa y no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando segundos después ambos lo hacían en silencio.

 

—Bien, al menos no podrán decir que mi intento carece de afecto materno –sonrió con dulzura la mujer y después suspiró.

De vuelta a casa por un pequeño fin de semana libre y era más cuidar de su madre que descansar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Apenas habían regresado y la habían encontrado con la mano en el fregadero y un par de lágrimas que ella calificó de ‘nada’ y sentimentalismo por su llegada en mucho tiempo, hasta que al acercarse se habían percatado de que tenía una quemadura, no grave, pero sí de cuidado.

La causa, un pastel que yacía volteado en el centro de la cocina, aún permanecía ahí mientras los dos chicos y la mujer se apiñaban en torno a la mesa en la que casi siempre desayunaban todos juntos los días que podían y curaban su mano.

—Es menos de lo que parece –decía ella tratando de aligerar su molestia, pero era obvia la mentira, especialmente cuando Bill untaba un poco más de ungüento contra quemaduras y siseaba ante el dolor.

A su espalda, Tom miraba no muy feliz. El dolor de estómago que le daba ver heridas, fuese cual fuese su gravedad, era parecido a presenciar una cirugía mayor sin importar que lo que veía era un intestino de fuera o un poco de sangre y ya. Le asqueaba y aterraba en medidas iguales, pero se tragaba las ganas de correr de ahí al segundo piso, por masajear los hombros de su madre.

—Creo que ya está. –Bill dio un último toque y sonrió complacido más para sí mismo, al ver que al menos no había empeorado las cosas. Era como tener cinco años y llegar a casa del jardín de niños para mostrarle a su madre su más reciente trabajo.

—Cariño, te quedó precioso. –Simone dijo con orgullo. Se miró la mano y detrás de ella, Tom giró los ojos, gesto que Bill vio y sacó su lengua.

—Seguro que con esto el pequeño Billy puede dejar sus sueños de músico y volverse médico –bromeó Tom.

—De eso nada –dijo la mujer—. Antes de eso, tienen que asegurarnos un buen asilo a Gordon y a mí. –Los tres rieron ante el comentario y ella agregó—: nada barato, chicos. Quiero que esté cerca para visitas tres veces por semana y un enfermero sexy que me bañé a mí y otro que se encargue de los pañales de Gordon.

—¿Y qué tal una enfermera, cielo? –El mencionado bajó con paso ligero de las escaleras y fue por un vaso de agua para que su esposa pudiese tomar el par de aspirinas que había ido a buscar al botiquín—. ¿O una bacinilla? Cualquier cosa puede ser mejor que un musculoso toqueteándome por detrás.

—Oh, no me pondré celosa –chanceó Simone con un alzamiento de cejas y recibió un beso de labios que se tornó abrazo y…

—Basta. Argh, vayan a un hotel –Tom hizo un gesto de desagrado y salió de la cocina con más vergüenza que otra cosa y desapareció con rumbo al segundo piso.

—Yo voy a… —Balbuceó Bill. Se encogió de hombros y fue detrás de él.

 

—Siempre quise colarme al cuarto de una chica… Pero esto es mejor.—Tom se inclinó y besó a lo largo de la espalda desnuda de Bill, dejando marcas húmedas a lo largo y ancho de ésta—. Admítelo, es sexy y atrevido.

—Hum –fue lo que dijo su gemelo. Tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y los músculos laxos. Ni Tom y su mágica lengua podrían haberlo sacado de ese letargo aunque usaran todas sus técnicas disponibles o se inventara nuevas.

—¿No vas a quejarte? –Preguntó al tiempo que mordía uno de sus hombros y con su nariz frotaba su cuello. El cabello de Bill picaba, pero era algo que a la vez le gustaba. Excitante en su sencillez.

—Estoy… duro –comentó con diplomacia—. Te aseguro que eso me basta para saberme varón y debería ser lo propio para ti.

—¿En serio? –Tomándolo del brazo lo giró y admiró con orgullo el bulto que se formaba en el pequeño bóxer negro que Bill portaba. En su mente, la idea de que esa prenda apretara sus testículos era escalofriante, pero en su hermano estaba bien. Era una manera tosca de seducirlo indirectamente y le encantaba.

—¿Lo ves? –Bill mordió su labio inferior y con una de sus manos se tocó por encima de la prenda. Gimió al contacto y Tom sintió el familiar remolino en su estómago al verlo hacer eso… Al ver a Bill tan malicioso que su propia entrepierna dio un salto de emoción a lo que venía.

—Te voy a comer –murmuró antes de bajar el rostro y con fruición devorar su garganta y lamer en un único trazo hasta sus clavículas alternando lametones y mordiscos suaves que marcaban la piel.

—No te dejes nada –y alzó la cadera al sentir las manos palpar la tela y tironear con ella—. Se buen niño y acábatelo todo.

Y con el primer dedo y el dolor ardiente de la intrusión, atrapó su rostro y remató lo que provocó la caída de la última tuerca de reticencia con un sencillo susurro—: Deja espacio para el postre…

 

Bill se despertó del todo aturdido a eso de las tres de la mañana, pero no se fiaba mucho de su reloj. Habían estado en tres países distintos en los últimos días y su celular ya no tenía la hora correcta. Eso seguro.

Bostezando y apoyado en un codo, contemplaba a Tom pensando en que era algo entre las dos y las cuatro de la mañana…

Se levantó con pies pesados y piernas temblorosas mientras tocaba su vientre y sentía la tirantez de la piel. Ahí donde su semen había caído, se formaba una suave costra que desprendió con los dedos y que le hizo pensar en tostadas crujientes para desayunar. En hacer unas cuantas para Tom, para él… Para su madre que no iba a poder cocinar en unos días por su herida y para Gordon quien ante esas acciones sentía un orgullo paterno, pero la idea era triste en algún modo.

Podrían ser una buena sorpresa matutina, pero también, al menos de manera simbólica, una especie de disculpa silenciosa por lo que hacían él y su gemelo y que en definitiva no se compensaba con quince minutos frente al fogón y un desayuno que siempre estaba amenazado con quemarse o quedar crudo. O ambas…

Ante la idea tuvo que tragar con dificultad y hacer acopio de toda la coordinación que tenía para ir hacía la puerta y poner el seguro. No que hubiera gran riesgo, pues en las contadas ocasiones que solían pasar unos días ahí, su madre los dejaba dormir a sus anchas sin importar cuántas horas durmiesen, pero esa certeza no era suficiente como para darle la confianza de dormir desnudo.

Y él quería dormir desnudo. Con Tom a su lado. Quería abrazarlo y pensar en todo y nada.

Por eso regresó con torpeza y con cuidado de no tropezar con las maletas que aún no había desempacado, se dejó caer con flojera.

Al rechinar del colchón, Tom abrió un ojo y al verlo tan cerca y de frente, no hizo sino besarlo y darle los buenos días.

—No amanece –contestó sofocando un bostezo el menor. Se abrazó con fuerza y recibió el mismo cariño. Ambos a punto de dormir y caer en la inconsciencia, pero quedaba algo qué decir—. ¿Tom?

—Si tienes miedo de ir al baño solo, no cuentes conmigo… —Pasó una de sus piernas por encima de su cadera y lo acercó más contra sí—. Estoy muy cansado y deberías estarlo por igual. Duérmete.

Cansado. Esa era la palabra de Bill, la que tenía en mente. Pero recordarlo le hizo notar lo poco propicio que era hacer lo que se tenía que hacer con urgencia. Desplazar un día más lo inevitable no podía ser benéfico, pero tampoco iba a ocasionar el colapso mundial.

Sólo un día y con eso en mente, cambió de planes.

—No, eso no. –Bill se alejó un poco de su estrecho abrazo apoyando una mano en el pecho de su gemelo y la distancia lo hizo abrir los ojos con torpeza y cuestionarse qué demonios podía ser—. Mañana hay que hablar, ¿Está bien?

Tom cerró los ojos con un repentino malestar por todo el cuerpo.

—Mañana…

—Sí, mañana…

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. FELICIDAD

**FELICIDAD**

Cuando Bill era pequeño, la felicidad era totalmente representada por su madre y por Tom. Los fines de semana, ésta incluía a su padre, de la misma manera que de lunes a viernes ese lugar era ocupado por Gordon. Las cosas eran así de alguna manera y así le gustaban. Los demás días, las horas restantes y los minutos perdidos bien podrían ser sus abuelos en alguna visita ocasional o quizá una amistad momentánea. Sonreírle a la vecina que siempre tenía crías de gatos y le dejaba acariciarlos o el conductor del autobús que siempre hablaba del clima con un verdadero interés y una pasión que no correspondía a su expresión ceñuda. Con los años, el número de personas fueron aumentando y también la dichosa felicidad, pero cuando reía como loco y su cabeza volaba por ella, siempre regresaba a las bases: su madre… Tom, su Tom.

De alguna manera, todo eso había quedado relegado con los años. Mentalmente, entendía que no podía tener ocho años por siempre y que las cosas, si bien conservaban su esencia, cambiaban inevitablemente.

Estaba seguro de eso y más cuando miraba entre la baranda de las escaleras de su casa y veía a su madre y a Gordon mirar una vieja película romántica un sábado en la noche y actuar como adolescentes enamorados. Se entrelazaban en el viejo sillón y sus cabezas estaban apoyadas juntas. Posiblemente se susurraban ternezas al oído y Bill eso le parecía lo apacible del mundo.

—Parecen… —Y el crujir de las tablas lo hizo salir de ensimismamientos. Tom se sentaba a su lado en el peldaño más alto y ambos contemplaban la escena.

Su madre tenía un enorme tazón de frituras en las piernas y de tanto en tanto Gordon parecía tomar algunas, sólo que ocasionaba risitas indiscretas en su madre que delataban que no era lo único que hacía.

—Es como su luna de miel –dijo Bill con las orejas rojas—. Supongo que desde que nosotros ya no estamos…

—Hey –le interrumpió Tom—, yo sigo aquí. Eso es… —se estremeció—. Por Dios, mi madre está de coqueta en la sala de mi casa.

—Su casa, Tomi –aclara Bill—. Y esta es una visita corta, ya no es tu… Nuestra casa. –Tragó duro por la idea. Siempre sería su casa, pero tenía que admitir, por su propio bien, que ya no estaban ahí de la misma forma que antes.

Se giró de costado y entonces apreció cuán cerca estaba de él Tom. Era una cercanía no solían tener más allá de los cuatro muros de su cuarto de hotel, o como en esos días, de su habitación.

Tom parecía también tener eso en cuenta y ladeando la cabeza, le dio una sonrisa entre tímida y con atisbos de malicia. Su mano serpenteó por la escasa distancia que había entre ambos y atrapó la de Bill, quien sintió un agradable sobresalto en la base de su estómago y apretó en respuesta.

El menor se mordió los labios y miró por encima de su hombro hacía donde sus padres descansaban. Ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en la película y en besarse como para distraerse y darse cuenta de que eran espiados de nueva cuenta. Ya no por unos niños como antes. Él también estaba ausente, porque Tom se acercó y su nariz siguió la línea de su mandíbula haciéndole estremecerse.

—¡Tom! –Susurró airado. Batió sus manos y lo alejó tanto como pudo, haciendo que su espalda diera contra la barandilla y que ésta rechinara.

En el piso de abajo, se escucharon algunas risitas tontas. Luego el platón cayendo al suelo y una luz se encendió de improviso iluminándolo todo de manera obscena. Bill ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear pues sentía el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza y pensaba que se delataría. Bajó el rostro y apenas así encontró el valor para darse media vuelta y encontrar a su madre acalorada y con aspecto culpable.

—Chicos, ¿Qué hacen ahí? –Preguntó la mujer mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acomodaba un poco los botones de su blusa—. ¿No quieren… —Miró a su marido y su cara tomó un tono carmesí— … cenar algo?

—Nah. –Tom se levantó y bajó los peldaños de dos en dos con ligereza. Bill le siguió de cerca, aunque con piernas temblorosas y cuando se encontraron todos juntos, un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

Bill no pudo más que rascarse un poco en la nuca y sentirse como un crío que había atrapado a sus padres en la cama y haciendo el amor. Un sentimiento entre la culpa y la vergüenza que le subía de los pies a la cabeza y lo acaloraba. No estaba muy lejos de esa idea, pensaba, porque Gordon no había abandonado su lugar en el sillón, pero un sospechoso cojín cubría su regazo de manera indiscreta.

—Quizá quieran ver la película con nosotros –comentó Simone sin mirar a ninguno de sus dos hijos. Carraspeó un poco y era obvio que ninguno de los presentes quería eso.

—Las llaves están sobre la mesa –murmuró Gordon de pronto. Hizo una mueca ante la idea, pero continuó—: es viernes en la noche y ustedes dos necesitan salir de la casa a… —Cerró los ojos buscando una excusa plausible— relajarse y divertirse un poco. ¿Qué tal usar mi automóvil para eso?

—Es sábado –corrigió Bill, pero recibió una patada de su gemelo, quien ante la mención del auto de su padrastro, tenía un brillo particularmente ansioso en sus ojos. En cierto modo, a Bill le pareció del mismo tipo de mirada que solía darle desde que abría la puerta de su habitación y se abalanzaba sobre él.

No era para menos. Bill entendía de automóviles lo mismo que de física nuclear, o de matemáticas, pero no ir más lejos. Empezando porque ni en neutral y empujándolo por una pendientes podría hacer que uno arrancara. Pero en su mente, la idea de que valía la pena aceptar y de que el rostro de Gordon luciendo con dolor por soltar a su objeto más preciado, era garantía de ello, le hicieron no denegar ante la mirada de Tom, quien ya tenía las llaves en mano y casi huía por la puerta antes de oír quejas de arrepentimiento seguro.

Era una situación en la que todos ganaban, pero aún así a Bill le quedaban reticencias. Su opción de ir a dormir con Tom desde temprano se arruinaba drásticamente con eso, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta y clara, ya casi era arrastrado por la puerta hacía la cochera.

—Hum… —Empezó a decir. Su madre lo miró debatiéndose entre dejarlos marchar u oponerse de alguna manera e hizo lo segundo.

—Quizá sea un poco tarde y… —Hizo caso omiso de su marido, quien la agarró de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo posesivamente. Para él, la opción de tenerlos ese fin de semana en casa no era viable.

—Bien, bien… —Murmuró el hombre para sí mismo al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco y sacaba su billetera.

Al instante siguiente, Tom ya tenía su mano extendida y una sonrisa que no se le veía más que en contadas y muy especiales ocasiones. Como cuando molestaba a George o pensaba en hacerlo…

—¿Cincuenta para el cine, refrescos y palomitas de maíz o ya no hacen eso? –Al decirlo, sonó resignado y soltó el billete en manos del mayor de los gemelos, quien lo metió a la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y luego la volvió a extender con un gesto alegre. A Gordon no le quedó de otra que dar un billete más—. Si algo le pasa al coche, lo pagarás de ahí.

Tom ignoró el comentario e hizo una enumeración bastante curiosa.

—Unas cervezas –levantó un dedo—, algo para comer y gasolina. Oh –un cuarto dedo se alzó— la multa –dijo triunfante.

—¿Qué multa? Preguntó su padrastro, no muy seguro de cuánto le iba a costar eso y si estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

—Venir a casa de madrugada puede ser un poco peligroso y… —Gordon hizo un gesto. Ya sabía para donde iba todo y con resignación total, muy seguro de ello y sintiendo a su mujer encima de sus piernas, dio la billetera completa.

—Lo entiendo. Quédense en algún hotel no muy caro. Han ganado.

—Yep –dijo Tom.

—¡Gordon! –Le recriminó su mujer—. ¿No hablarás en serio?

No le dio tiempo de más pues al instante Tom se inclinaba sobre su mejilla, la besaba y salía por la puerta arrastrando a Bill con él.

 

—Es broma, tiene que ser una jodida broma todo esto –iba diciendo Bill mientras cruzaban la gravilla y el césped con el que su madre había decorado el patio de enfrente y aún era asido de la mano de Tom contra la suya rumbo a la cochera.

—No –Tom se detuvo y frente a la tenue luz de la farola lo miró con una seriedad que en él lucía perturbadora—. Bill, tú sabes, hay que hablar.

El mencionado dio un respingo. Cierto eso. Tenían que hacerlo, pero durante todos los días anteriores había sido fácil eludir esa cuestión por simples pretextos que tenían bases reales. Su madre y Gordon siempre estaban en casa y la privacidad era poca sino es que nula.

—No quiero. –Bill se sintió infantil del todo renegándose y casi enfilando de regreso a casa, pero Tom aún tenía su mano y usó eso para anclarlo al suelo. Una mirada dura también aumentó eso.

—Ya estamos afuera –dijo Tom con toda la calma que era posible—. No arruines esto, por favor.

—Que te den por el culo, Tom Kaulitz –masculló el menor con rabia. El mayor sólo sacó la lengua y lo miró lascivamente al tiempo que alzaba sus cejas—. Bien, ese papel es mío, pero te puedes ir al diablo.

Tom no dijo nada, pero hizo saltar la alarma del auto con un clic y el orgullo le invadió del todo, cuando ya encendido y con el brazo por el respaldo del copiloto, miraba a ambos lados de la calle y salía del estacionamiento. A lo lejos creyó vislumbrar la cortinilla de la sala moverse y estaba casi seguro que era Gordon, razonando que el precio de una noche solos no era tan cara como para soltar su automóvil, pero ya era tarde.

Muy contento, puso el estéreo a funcionar pero dio un salto en el asiento y un volantazo bastante brusco contra una banqueta cuando de las bocinas comenzó a salir música de las Spice Girls a todo volumen.

—¿Qué… demonios es eso? –Bill rió con fuerza y olvidando momentáneamente su mal humor, bajó un poco la ventanilla y el aire le dio con fuerza en el cabello.

—¿No esperabas que Gordon trajera uno de nuestros discos? –Volteó para ver a Tom, pero éste conducía muy concentrado y se mordía los labios en el proceso. La sola imagen hizo que el estómago del menor se volviera de agua.

—Creo que puedo vivir sin música –dijo de pronto. Apagó el aparato y casi de manera instantánea se arrepintió. El silencio y la tensión regresaron con mayor ímpetu y eso le hizo desear encontrarse en cualquier otro lado.

Avanzaron algunos kilómetros así hasta que las luces de las aceras se apagaron del todo y entonces se encontraron surcando la oscuridad a una velocidad que no deberían. Bill lo sabía y Tom por igual, pero su loca carrera parecía tener el fin de alejarlos del todo del mundo y lo cumplía.

Luego Tom disminuyó la velocidad y poco a poco el automóvil se detuvo, justo en medio de la carretera desolada.

—Me siento como fugitivo –murmuró Bill. Miró por encima de su hombro y distinguió a la distancia las luces de un vehículo que se acercaba con prisa y que en menos de un minuto se iba a estrellar con ellos si no desaceleraba.

—Bill, yo… —De improviso, Tom soltaba su cinturón de seguridad e inclinándose con dulzura sobre Bill, le besó en los labios.

Se contemplaron escasos segundos antes de oír el bocinazo y el otro coche hizo un cambio de luces airado al pasar a su lado. También hizo notar su molestia usando el claxon y ambos gemelos rieron.

—Tengo una idea –comentó de pronto el mayor. Ajustando el espejo retrovisor dio marcha en reversa y con una hábil torción de llantas, hizo que el vehículo diera media vuelta y regresaron de nueva cuenta.

—¿Conducir al otro lado de la ciudad y hacer lo mismo? –Bill apoyó su cabeza en el frío cristal y sintió un silbido por encima de su cabello. Cerró la ventanilla y esperó la contestación de su gemelo, quien metió cuarta y no dijo nada—. ¡Tom! Si vas a ignorarme, detén el auto que me regreso caminando.

—Vas a encontrarte algo que no te va a gustar –chanceó el mayor.

—No me importa, no puede ser peor que… Esto. Demonios –masculló con acritud. Sabía que estaba actuando descontrolado y que su escaso diálogo no daba para mucho en la pequeña cabina, pero estaba sintiendo claustrofobia. Moría, de verdad que lo hacía, por la sensación de ahogo.

Desde el momento en que habían salido de la casa ya todo se había ido a la mismísima mierda y no encontraba otra manera de eludirlo que no fuera arruinándolo del todo con uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

La cuestión es que cuando lo hacía con saña y ánimos de dejarlo todo por perdido, Tom no cedía. Le conocía muy bien para caer en su pequeña trampa.

—Bill, sólo cállate, me pones de nervios. No lo eches a perder desde antes.

—¿El qué? –Preguntó con una piedra en la garganta. Estaba tan desasosegado que no dudaba en abrir la portezuela y saltar. Cualquier cosa podría ser mejor que hablar, propiamente dicho. Eso lo aterraba y sus manos húmedas se ciñeron con fuerza y temblores a la palanca.

Tom lo miró de reojo pero algo saltó dentro de él cuando vio a Bill a un paso de la histeria total y frenó un poco para acercarlo un poco contra sí y tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué tal una… —Bajó el tono de su voz a niveles apenas audibles y a Bill le costó bastante creer que lo que había oído no era una broma que la mugre de sus orejas le gastaba de manera cruel— cita?

Eso bastó para hacerle soltar la manija. Para que la idea de saltar por la puerta de un vehículo en movimiento pareciera estúpida y también para hacerle sonrojar. Luego bajó la cabeza y queriendo ayudarle a su gemelo en la labor de deshacerse de la dulce tensión que reinaba, sólo atinó a decir con tono tímido:

—Te tienes que portar bien. –Miró un poco de costado y vio contra la luz de la primer farola, que Tom tragaba con fuerza.

—Ok.

 

A final de cuentas, la predicción de Bill no había estado tan errada. Tom había conducido de vuelta a la ciudad y tras tardarse alrededor de quince minutos en el único supermercado decente que había en toda la zona y salir con una bolsa a reventar, habían salido de la ciudad por la misma carretera pero para el lado contrario.

Así, habían conducido unos kilómetros hasta encontrar un declive en la estrecha carretera y tras bajar por el arcén con cuidado y evitando las cunetas repletas de agua tras una reciente lluvia, se habían estacionado bajo un apacible árbol y lejos de los posibles viajantes que pasaran a esa hora.

Tom había apagado el motor y tras un suspiro inusitadamente largo, había tomado la bolsa que estaba sobre las piernas de Bill y sacado una cerveza que siseó al ser destapada. Tras darle un sorbo, le ofreció un trago, pero Bill declinó y con un renovado interés y dicho sea de paso, unos nervios que le hacían castañear los dientes, revolvió entre las compras.

Encontró una lata que a la poca luz de la luna, distinguía como algún tipo de soda. Pero al abrirla y posteriormente beberla supo que era de jugo, pero tenía tan poca afición por las frutas que no supo identificarlo.

Se lamió los labios con cuidado tratando de identificar el sabor, pero sólo consiguió fruncir el ceño en concentración. Era algo entre lo dulce y lo espeso y casi podía jurar que era pera. Se iba a girar hacía Tom para preguntarle qué era o al menos preguntarle si podía encender alguna luz, pero se vio acorralado contra el cristal y abrazado de manera estrecha.

—Tom –dijo no muy seguro. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y la lata que tenía en manos, osciló peligrosamente y amenazando con caerse—. Espera, se cae esto aquí adentro y Gordon nos mata.

—Te mata –susurró contra su oreja. Buscó su mano y Bill dio un chillido cuando la lata se le resbaló, pero Tom sólo la había tomado y colocado en uno de los porta vasos con delicadeza. Jadeó de alivio y lo volvió a hacer al sentir los dientes de su gemelo contra su barbilla—. Eso si no te mato yo antes aquí.

—Agh, ni lo pienses. –Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en esos momentos, la cual no era mucha si tomaba en cuenta el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones, Bill lo alejó un poco y desvió la mirada. Si veía a Tom, aunque fuera su sombra, le iba a saltar encima—. Este es un pésimo lugar para pensar en esas cosas y… —Gimió ante la sorpresa de tener la mano de Tom encima de su ingle y presionando con ligereza.

—Billy malo, pensando en cosas malas –y alzando los labios, fue en pos de los de Bill quien en un inicio renegó, pero luego correspondió su atrevimiento con tomar su rostro entre sus manos y halarlo más cerca con ansiedad.

Tom vio su oportunidad en ello y tras profundizar el beso, se levantó de su asiento para cruzar la corta distancia que los separaba. Sus manos en los cabellos de su gemelo, buscando un agarre más firme, pero deslizándose entre éste con dulzura. Fue hasta que lo tuvo contra el asiento y con la cabeza ladeada que pudo finalmente acorralarlo del todo y centrarse en atenciones devotas.

Por su parte, Bill batía temblorosamente sus pestañas, muriendo de nervios por abrir los ojos y buscar una ruta de escape de su hermano. Escape que no quería realizar, pero que pensaba, aliviaría sus temblores. Ni fue necesario eso, o al menos no hasta que sintió su mano masajear con insistencia entre sus piernas y con dedos torpes, buscar en la bragueta de su pantalón.

Algo dentro de él dio un tirón y se separó con ojos enormes y labios entreabiertos e hinchados. Tom lo notó y detuvo sus movimientos para abrir sus propios ojos y verle tan de cerca que incluso en esa oscuridad, apreciaba los detalles de su rostro con bastante precisión.

—¿Qué? –Preguntó. Retrocedió un poco y al hacerlo la palanca de cambios se le incrustó en el trasero haciéndole dar un respingo—. Mierda, mierda… —Masculló malhumorado y regresando—. Esa porquería me ha violado.

—Te lo tienes merecido –murmuró Bill y extendió su mano buscando su bebida—. Algún loco puede rondar por aquí y vernos. –La idea le hizo poner una mueca en su rostro y mirar con desconfianza por encima de su hombro.

En todo el lugar, no se veía nada. Algunos árboles impedían ver más allá de diez metros y si bien eran una barrera bastante buena, no era del todo segura. Los vagabundos solían rondar la zona y no era tan buena hora como para fiarse de no vigilar al respecto.

En cualquier momento, sentía Bill, podía salir un loco homofóbico con un hacha y matarlos a los dos. La idea le hizo balbucear algo y con un poco de vergüenza, tomar la mano de Tom, quien seguía reculando por el golpe.

—Es peligroso estar aquí, deberíamos irnos –susurró. Por alguna loca idea, le parecía que si decía eso un poco más alto, algún enmascarado con una navaja de treinta centímetros les saltaría sobre el parabrisas y los degollaría—. Tomi, tengo… —Suspiró con fuerza— mucho miedo.

—No jodas –Tom sonó divertido al decirlo y se inclinó de nueva cuenta para besarlo, pero dio un respingo al sentir su mano siendo triturada y supo que iba en serio—. Bill, no juegues. He estado aquí decenas de veces y nunca ha pasado nada. El sitio es tan seguro como estar en… No sé, la maldita escuela. –Lo besó de nueva cuenta y sin soltar su mano, con la otra tomó su rostro y acarició a lo largo de éste.

—¿No has oído hablar de las masacres escolares? –Musitó Bill. Recordaba los casos del noticiero donde algún alumno entraba con un arma y disparaba a todos lados. La primera vez que se había enterado al respecto, tuvo la certeza de que en su propia escuela pasaría y que él sería el primero a causa de lo impopular que era. Ese viejo temor estaba de nueva cuenta presente y era complicado de explicar.

Luego las palabras de Tom le golpearon con fuerza. El miedo se le desvaneció del todo y una laxitud lo dominó completamente cuando calibró lo que había escuchado. Tom. Ese sitio. “Muchas veces”, pensó, pero se corrigió de manera instantánea, “No, decenas de veces”. ¿Esa iba entre diez y noventa y nueva?

La idea tan racional le hizo reír y doler de maneras que no había experimentado jamás. Su estómago se contrajo y era como querer escupir lo que apenas hacía unos minutos había bebido. Sólo entonces lo supo: era mango y sí, un poco de pera.

—¿Masacres de qué? Estás chalado, aquí no pasa nada excepto que te atrapen en la movida y con los pantalones en las rodillas. –Tom puso una mano en el hombro de Bill y al instante fue repelido con extrema fuerza. Supo al instante que algo malo había pasado—. Hey…

—Supongo que aquí tenías hasta tu estacionamiento privado –dijo Bill. Seguía riendo, de una manera desquiciada, pero lo hacía. Sólo que tenía los ojos extrañamente entornados y una mirada que ponía cuando estaba a punto de vomitar algo de sí mismo con mucha amargura—. ¿O es que me equivoco?

—¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó con cautela el mayor.

Se alejó totalmente y pasó a ocupar lugar en su propio asiento mientras sacaba una nueva lata de cerveza y le daba un largo sorbo.

—Cuida lo que dices, sólo eso. –Bill se acomodó un mechón de pelo y se giró a la ventanilla. Trataba de atisbar algo en la lejanía, otra coche, quizá, ahora que sabía en qué tipo de lugar estaba.

Los ladrones, violadores y asesinos en masa que se escondían en la oscuridad desaparecieron para dar lugar a algún policía calvo y barrigón de fétido aliento que rondara en el lugar con linterna en mano y dispuesto a detener a toda pareja que encontrara en posición comprometedora. Todo eso en la mente de Bill, pero de alguna manera muy real. Tangible, casi palpable.

Suspiró con desánimo ante la idea y entonces la mano de Tom que subía por su pierna se detuvo. Bill mismo la frenó en su ascendente camino y reprimiendo las ganas de pellizcarla, sólo la apretó con fuerza.

—Este lugar apesta –masculló.

—Me pareció perfecto para hablar. –Bill vio de reojo que su gemelo daba un nuevo trago a su lata y se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de su muñeca. La manera de decirlo o al menos en la que él apreció el tono de sus palabras, le irritó y enfureció casi como una llamarada subiendo de sus pies y consumiéndolo todo.

—¿A quién has traído aquí para hablar? ¡Por favor, Tom, no seas… Ridículo con eso! –Explotó. Se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó en su asiento con el corazón dando tumbos en sus sienes, si es que era eso y no una embolia fulminante.

Pasaron unos momentos y Tom terminó con su lata. Luego la comprimió totalmente y está desapareció en la palma de su mano hecha un puño totalmente. El ruido resonó con una fuerza que rayaba en la exageración y quizá era debido a que ni sus respiraciones se apreciaban en el reducido y solo, a excepción de ellos, lugar. Bill no quería mirar eso, pero no tuvo la frialdad para ello y encontró que su gemelo estaba con una expresión neutral y mirando al frente.

Una línea iluminaba un poco al frente y fue entonces que se percataron de que no habían apagado los faros del automóvil. Con un movimiento veloz, Tom lo hizo y entonces la oscuridad se hizo completa.

Aún sentados uno al lado del otro por no más de treinta centímetros a lo más, era complicado el apreciar sus siluetas una al lado de la otra.

El temor de Bill regresó y con una congoja que amenazaba con colapsarle, buscó la mano de Tom con dedos temblorosos. La encontró a no mucha distancia, pero su búsqueda había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en semanas. Temía no encontrarle; temía hacerlo y ser repelido con disgusto.

En lugar de eso, sintió la caricia suave en sus nudillos y el apretón intensificándose y le entraron unas tremendas ganas de llorar por ser tan pueril y un suplicio duro de soportar.

—¿Soy una astilla en el trasero? –Preguntó con un nudo en la boca.

—Eres una estaca, Bill –Tom suspiró al decirlo, pero el toque de su mano se volvió más suave aún—, pero he aprendido a vivir con eso.

—No deberías –musitó con el tono de quien han regañado y tiene toda la culpa. De quien acepta el castigo correspondiente y es presa de su miseria.

—No, pero lo hago. –Bill sintió el temblor en su mano y en cuanto Tom empezó a hablar de nueva cuenta, supo que era la de él la que temblaba; la de ambos, haciendo justicia a la verdad que no se podía eludir. Vadeaban agua pantanosa e iban juntos en eso. Le correspondió el apretón para darle ánimos—. Este es un sitio muy agradable. En verdad quería que lo conocieras.

—Es… Un buen lugar –admitió el menor, agradeciendo la oscuridad pues le evitaba las excusas para el tono carmín de sus mejillas—. Gracias, supongo, por traerme aquí. –Suspiró no muy seguro—. Ha sido un lindo detalle.

—De nada, creo. –Se hizo una pausa que llenó a Bill de ansiedad, pero tras tomar aire, Tom comenzó a hablar—. Lo siento, ahí lo tienes. Lo lamento mucho y pido disculpas por lo del otro día. Yo… No quería herirte.

—Me gustaría decir ‘lo sé’, pero es mentira, ¿no? –Bill soltó un hipido, medio sollozo, medio de alivio y se inclinó por encima del espacio que los separaba hasta encontrar el hombro de Tom y apoyar la frente ahí.

Gruesas lágrimas de descanso que no podía detener. Tom incluso limpió un poco sus mejillas pero era como querer detener lo inevitable.

—Estás conmigo… —Comenzó Bill, aún con zozobra en el pecho y con destrozos en su interior. Estaba totalmente roto.

—Estoy aquí, Bill. –Tom acaricio su cabeza y se inclinó un poco para darle un tentativo beso en la frente, en la punta de la nariz y posteriormente en los labios. El sabor fue salado y el contacto húmedo. Inclusive así, no era del todo malo.

—No, no… Tú estás conmigo –jadeó al intentar decirlo sin ahogarse de alguna emoción que lo atormentaba—, no sólo aquí a un lado. Estamos juntos, de eso hablo.

—Sé de que hablas, Bill –murmuró rozando su nariz contra la mejilla de su gemelo y cerrando los ojos. El gesto poco importaba por la oscuridad, Bill no lo vería, pero temía que de no hacerlo, él también iba a empezar a llorar.

El momento se volvió íntimo. Intercambiando suspiros, ambos se contemplaron apenas iluminados por la luz externa y se besaron con ligereza una y otra vez no muy seguros de cómo proceder.

Las manos que antes descansaban a los costados se volvieran posesivas en su agarre y pronto Tom tuvo las suyas cobijadas bajo la camiseta de Bill y éste presionando a Tom por la espalda con rudeza. Jadeaban quedamente, pero era obvio que no era el lugar adecuado. El momento era perfecto, pero no el sitio.

Tom lo demostró con torpeza cuando se abalanzó sobre Bill y con descuido golpeó la lata de jugo que aún no estaba terminada y esta se volcó encima de ellos y sobre el asiento.

—Estamos muertos –murmuró Bill.

—Castrados –secundó el mayor.

—Gordon nos va a crucificar. Oh mierda.

Bill palpó a lo largo del asiento y sus dedos sólo sentían pegajoso por todos lados. Había la opción de haber hecho un estropicio y limpiar con un poco de papel higiénico o haber hecho un lago y tomar como la mejor opción huir hacia la frontera con… “Polonia”, pensó Bill no muy seguro. La geografía no era lo suyo. Lo importante, era huir de Gordon, quien amaba a su carro tanto como a su mujer.

Tom lo único que había atinado a hacer era a abrir la puerta de su lado y conseguir que la bombilla interior se encendiese. Ante ellos, la mancha al fin hizo aparición. Nada grave, por fortuna divina.

—Quítate la camiseta –dijo el mayor de pronto. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa entre labios y propiamente dicho, mordía los suyos mientras Bill se cruzaba de hombros y denegaba con un gesto de timidez.

—¿Aquí? –Preguntaba con un deje de coquetería que le hizo sentir el calor por todo el rostro y cuello.

—Podemos limpiar con ella y esto quedaría perfecto. –Extendió la mano y esperó que a Bill se desnudara.

Al instante Bill frunció el ceño y se giró de costado.

—Limpia con la tuya –murmuró de mal modo.

—Bill –dijo Tom como advertencia. El menor se viró y por la mirada que Tom le dirigió, supo que iba a terminar hasta sin pantalones.

—No. –Voz firme.

Luego Tom cerró la puerta y la oscuridad se hizo presente. Medio segundo después, Bill estaba sin camiseta y sin aliento. Tom le besaba con rudeza y aunque el cristal se sentía helado contra sus hombros y nuca, una ráfaga de calor dio vueltas dentro de él como remolino.

—Nunca me digas que no, Bill –murmuraba Tom entre beso y beso. Dejaba de lado la camiseta y olvidaba el desastre mientras con dedos ansiosos tanteaba a un costado del asiento hasta obtener lo que quería.

Jaló la palanca necesaria y Bill dio un grito cuando su asiento se iba hacia atrás en un único movimiento y quedaba a merced de su gemelo. Éste se sentaba encima de él y con mucho cuidado descendía para devorar su pecho y mordisquear con sus dientes la piel de su vientre. Sus manos viajaban con prisa sobre su estómago y luchaban contra el cinturón, la bragueta y el botón al mismo tiempo.

—Tommm… —Vibró Bill ante un seguro lametón en su vientre y en dirección al pecho—. El loco del hacha…

—¿De qué carajos hablas? –Tom levantó su cabeza y apoyó su barbilla en el hueso de la cadera de Bill. Sus manos aún intentaban, aunque con menos intensidad, el desnudarlo lo más rápido posible.

—Aquí no, ¿sí? –Suspiró—. Además mi espalda está pegajosa; me siento incómodo.

Se hizo una pausa momentánea y Tom se apartó.

—Bien, pero te aseguro que lo más peligroso de este lugar puede ser un pervertido con una linterna, no un maniaco con una sierra.

—Un hacha, Tomi –murmuró girando los ojos.

—Lo que sea –y por el tono que usó Tom, a Bill le dio un tumbo en el pecho. Extendió su mano buscándolo y dio contra uno de sus costados. No muy seguro que tocaba, pues la enorme camiseta que su gemelo portaba, era un bulto de tela amorfo que no sabía identificar.

—Hey, no te enojes –balbuceó.

—Bill –exhaló aire con fuerza— no estoy enojado, estoy preocupado por la jodida mancha. ¿Ok? Sólo eso. Nada de paranoias. –Tanteó una mano al aire y a Bill le dio contra el rostro, un golpe que no dolió pero soltó una queja—. Perdón –murmuró Tom—, pero no estoy molesto. Es sólo que nada está saliendo bien… —Su mano acariciando la mejilla de Bill y éste sintiendo cosquillas en la punta de sus dedos—, ya sabes, en esta primera cita… —Carraspeó un poco al decirlo y Bill ya casi lo veía con las mejillas sonrojadas y mordiéndose el labio—. Como sea.

—Siempre podemos volver a intentarlo –dijo Bill con una voz delgada y pequeña que apenas pudo reconocer como suya.

—Bien.

—Muy bien.

 

Al final dieron por perdido lo del asiento. Una mancha iba a aparecer ahí y nada era tan grave como para no tener solución. Bill dijo “tintorería” y Tom “yo pago” lo que dejó el asunto zanjado y terminado al menos hasta que tocara regresar a casa y su padrastro viera.

También de manera tácita y por partida doble, dejaron la camiseta de Bill de lado y de alguna manera la de Tom también, quien la pasó por encima de su cabeza e hizo de ella una pequeña almohada sobre la cual posaron ambas cabezas y estirándose hasta donde podían en el asiento trasero, se acostaron a descansar.

No era una madrugada particularmente cálida, pues de hecho ambos tenían la piel erizada, pero encontraron solución en ello abrazándose tan fuerte como podían y si bien eso no remediaba todo, la parte que arreglaba era perfecta.

Era la felicidad o al menos así la sentía Bill.

Le parecía que no iba muy errado mientras succionaba el labio inferior de su gemelo y sentía sus manos rodearlo por la espalda y mecerlo con lentitud encima de su regazo. No había manera de equivocarse con eso.

O quizá sí. En algún punto de todo ese tiempo, iba a amanecer. La seguridad y el confort que sentía se iban a desvanecer y regresar a la realidad, si bien no era la miseria, no era la felicidad.

—Tom –susurró. El toque que sintió en un hombre le hizo continuar—: quiero quedarme aquí por siempre.

—No eres un ermitaño –contestó con simpleza—. Las fans se morirían de tristeza. Y Gordon pediría que devolviéramos su auto.

—A la mierda con eso… —Masculló.

Los golpes de realidad no le gustaban. “Bien, las cosas son así”, pensó. Se levantó y comenzó a vestir.

—Hora de regresar –dijo y Tom acató sin pretextar nada.

 

Para Tom, la felicidad era más concreta y del tipo material.

Al igual que Bill, apreciaba a su madre y la familia ocupaba un lugar importante en su escala de objetos preciados, pero no era algo que le hiciera saltar de alegría. Pasar las tardes en casa o charlas con su progenitora no eran ocasiones tan memorables como para hacerle sonreír como imbécil a cada rato y por eso para él no entraban en la categoría de la felicidad.

Por otro lado, tampoco tenía algo muy claro en ello y no era del tipo de persona que pensase mucho al respecto. Al menos no como Bill.

Por eso, responderle era difícil.

—¿Qué es lo que más te hace feliz en el mundo? –Habían preguntado mientras tallaba su ojo. Mientras bostezaba y llenaban el tanque de gasolina a las seis de la mañana y se preparaban para regresar.

“Tú”, habría podido ser una respuesta correcta en la medida de lo posible. Era la que Bill quería oír y por lo tanto correcta, pero ciertamente no era verdadera y ahí radicaba un punto importante: lo que era mentir y simplemente no decir la verdad.

—No sé –y se había recargado en el asiento con un gesto cansado. En verdad estaba cansado, al grado que lo único que quería era llegar a casa, sacarse los zapatos y tirarse a dormir de golpe doce horas. Esa era su verdad en esos momentos y muy posiblemente su felicidad si lograba hacerlo.

El resto del camino se había tornado un bloque tenso. Uno donde ninguno de los dos habló y uno en el que al llegar no se atrevieron a nada más que ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y cerrar las puertas al mismo tiempo.

 

—Cariño, ve por tu hermano, ya vamos a cenar –dice Simone poco antes de las siete. Coloca los últimos platos y alinea los cubiertos que Tom ayudó a acomodar. Es su manía: pedir ayuda y al final ella hacerlo todo hasta que quede a su manera.

De alguna manera irritante, de otra, algo muy tierno. Ciertamente, sea quien sea el que la vea, algo digno de atención.

Tom asiente y sube las escaleras con parsimonia. No está tan ansioso de ver a su gemelo y de algún modo, sabe que es un sentimiento recíproco.

Por ende, toca la puerta con sus nudillos aunque su costumbre es pasar sin más. Gira la perilla y entra cerrando detrás de sí. Pasa apenas oye el clic y camina entre la oscuridad no muy seguro de dónde puede estar Bill.

Tampoco lo tiene que pensar mucho. Contra la ventana, su silueta se recorta y mira desde su improvisado puerto de exploración las pocas luces que conforman su ciudad de noche. Son míseras, apenas un puñado, pero Bill parece concentrado en verdad. Tanto, que no nota la presencia de Tom hasta que besa su mejilla y ni así expresa una gran reacción.

—Hey –dice y busca su mano. La estrecha mientras se aparta el cabello del rostro.

—Vamos a cenar y es esa porquería que Gordon hace cuando venimos. –Arruga la nariz al decirlo y se alegra de ver al menos que Bill sonríe ante el comentario.

—La última vez que comimos eso, me enfermé.

—Yo se lo di al perro –confiesa con calma y sin soltar su mano, lo abraza dando un tentativo paso al frente.

Al instante Bill apoya su barbilla en su hombro y Tom hace lo propio.

—Esto es la felicidad, ¿sabes? –Comenta con seriedad. Pasa su mano libre por su cintura y siente que su gemelo hace lo propio mientras el pulso de ambos se acelera en espera de lo que viene.

Decir lo que se tiene que decir, es siempre mucho más fácil cuando no miras al frente o a los ojos a la persona a quien se lo tienes que decir. No es cobardía, sino una especie muy particular de valor. Casi un suicidio…

—Debiste decirlo antes… O siempre, Tomi –farfulla Bill con dolor. Apoya su mejilla en su hombro y el agarre de su mano se torna posesivo e inseguro. Teme abrazar y sentir que sólo tiene aire entre los dedos. Que Tom se pueda ir—. He estado tan jodidamente asustado desde que todo esto empezó, que sólo quiero dar marcha atrás. Esto no parece nada justo.

—Bill… —Con cuidado soltó su mano y tocó su rostro pero estaba totalmente seco. Lo abrazó con más fuerza aún y el temblor de sus rodillas cobró un nuevo impulso; él sí lloraba, estaba aterrado y aún con Bill a su lado, era una sensación de estar cruzando por todo eso en la absoluta soledad.

—Es que ya no hay manera de devolver todo, Tomi. Lo hemos podido arruinar todo y… Y yo sigo tan asombrado de no desear nada más que esto. Es… Enfermo del todo. Estamos locos o quizá sea yo.

—Somos los dos, Bill. Está bien porque es mutuo, porque somos los dos y porque en verdad puedo decir que quiero estar por siempre contigo. –Trago con fuerza y fue como haberse tirado de algún lugar muy alto sin nada que amortiguase la caída pero con verdadera fe de que los milagros existían.

Bill fue su milagro cuando rompió a llorar y lo besó repetidamente, presa de una risa o un llanto histérico que tenía algo de ambas emociones.

—Es amor, es amor… —Murmuró apretando los ojos y rodeando su nuca con ambas manos—, pero no digas que me amas, porque aún es mentira.

—Cállate que lo echas a perder, idiota –masculló Tom. Soltó sus manos de la cintura de Bill para limpiarse los ojos y agradeció hacerlo, pues en ese instante su madre abrió la puerta y tanteó entre la oscuridad en búsqueda del interruptor.

Cuando al fin pudo encender la luz, ambos estaban a una prudente distancia y con gestos esquivos.

Simone atinó únicamente a mover la cabeza y dar un paso dentro de la habitación no muy segura de qué era lo que pasaba, pero confiada en que no podía ser demasiado grave.

—Chicos, ¿pasa algo?

—Me duele la cabeza –balbuceó Bill, y se lanzó a sus brazos como cuando tenía cinco años—. Me duele tanto que creo que voy a llorar.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien? –La mujer se alejó un poco y tras comprobar con su mano que no tenía fiebre, ordenó que se recostara. Dijo que Tom le subiría algo para comer y desapareció por la puerta, sin cerrarla tras su salida.

—No sé si eso estuvo cerca, pero… Casi se me caían los pantalones del susto –dijo Tom cuando dejó de oír las pisadas en las escaleras—. ¿En verdad te sientes mal?

Miró a Bill y éste se apretaba la camiseta justo encima del corazón. Sabía que dolía ahí porque también se sentía así.

—¿Quieres que traiga de lo que hizo Gordon? –Preguntó con una mueca y metiendo ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. Con la luz encendida, se sentía totalmente cohibido y Bill lo entendió.

—Es su cena especial. Un poquito no me matará… —Sonrió tímidamente—. Eso espero…

 

Para Bill, alejarse de casa en cada ocasión era igual de doloroso que la primera vez. Discernir entre una ocasión u otra era imposible, pues en cada una, cuando su madre se desaparecía en la distancia, por mucho que la viera sonreír y agitar su mano orgullosa de ambos, quedándose al lado de Gordon y en verdad repleta de alegría por ellos dos, a él le parecía todo podía ser una última vez. Siempre trataba de hacer una fotografía mental, asustado de perder eso en el tiempo que tardase en regresar.

En cada ocasión, Tom daba palabras de consuelo al respecto, pero dadas las nuevas circunstancias, Bill no sabía cuál iba a ser su proceder.

Por eso, se mostró ligeramente ausente mientras su madre se despedía de ambos por la ventanilla del taxi y lanzaba besos para sus dos hijos. Apenas agitó la mano en ademán de despedida y en cuanto el taxi dio vuelta por la calzada, se giró a ver a Tom, quien bostezaba ante levantarse tan temprano para tomar el primer vuelo y esperó.

—Si Gordon amenaza de nuevo con preparar su ‘carne especial’ –masculló, haciendo hincapié en la ironía con sus manos— yo haré lo propio no viniendo de regreso. Ow, duele…

Bill le miró con los labios completamente fruncidos y un gesto hosco.

Tom tenía la sensibilidad de una patata, quizá con la diferencia de que hasta las verduras en algún momento habían tenido vida y habían soltado un único quejido al ser arrancadas de la tierra, o eso decía su abuela y Bill lo creía. No, Tom era muy afortunado de ser llamado patata y por eso mismo un surco se hizo en la frente del menor mientras su mal humor mañanero, se disparaba.

—Abrázame, estúpido –dijo con fuerza.

El taxista carraspeó y ajustó su espejo retrovisor para ver un poco mejor pero una mirada de Bill lo hizo desistir.

Y en el asiento de atrás, Tom abrazó a Bill y eso, era la felicidad.

En eso, Bill siempre tendría que ayudar a Tom. Tom quien tenía la sensibilidad de una patata, pero a quien amaba con todo su corazón.

Tom, quien ciertamente bullía de felicidad al lado de su gemelo que sentía lo mismo. La jodida felicidad, sí.

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. DECEPCIÓN/DESILUSIÓN

**DECEPCIÓN/DESILUSIÓN**

—Esto es erótico… —Murmuró por lo bajo Tom. Sacaba la punta de su lengua por un costado de sus labios fuertemente apretados y con la precisión de un experimentado barbero, pasaba la navaja por la pierna de Bill.

Enjuagaba y comenzaba de nuevo en una imaginaria línea nueva. Estaba divertido tanto con hacerlo como con el resultado.

—Ugh, aunque también caluroso –comentó. Siendo del tipo de persona que prefería un regaderazo fresco y limpio a una hora en la bañera hirviendo, el cambio no le sentaba de la mejor manera. Era como una sauna, pero su presión sanguínea bajaba más rápido y no le habría extrañado si se desmayaba.

Acunó un poco de agua caliente con su mano libre y la vertió sobre la pantorrilla mientras se detenía a admirar su trabajo. Asentía del más puro gusto.

Palmeó un poco en el muslo y Bill abrió un soñoliento ojo mientras contemplaba el trabajo de su gemelo. “Liso”, comentó pasando una mano y antes de cerrar los ojos de nueva cuenta para luego ponerse una pequeña toalla de tocador sobre el rostro y abstraerse a sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta.

A Tom no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo su poca atención. Ya desde siempre Bill tomaba sus largos baños en tina hasta que su madre lo sacaba alegando que los demás también querían bañarse o que el agua se tornase fría. Pasados los años, y eliminado el primer impedimento, bien podía Bill hacer caso omiso de la ecología y abrir la llave de nueva cuenta mientras dejaba escapar un poco de lo que ya estaba.

No era quién para recriminarle si quería estar tres horas en el agua y salir como pasa al final, pero quería su atención esa noche, así que con una sonrisa traviesa, no sintió nada de remordimiento cuando salpicó un poco de agua y Bill gruñó como toda respuesta coherente y posible.

—Tom –barbotó—, quiero…No, yo necesito mi baño de belleza. Haz lo tuyo y déjame, ya sabes, ponerme hermoso.

Dicho eso, sacó los brazos a ambos costados de la bañera y con laxitud los dejó colgar. Hizo lo propio con sus pies y estirándose hasta donde la bañera alcanzaba, dio contra el estómago de Tom, quien atrapó una de sus extremidades y con calma, la acarició en un suave masaje.

—Eso es bueno –dijo alzando la esquina de su toalla y mirando por encima del vapor con un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Es mi manera de decir gracias –contestó con sencillez el mayor, pero se explicó mejor cuando comprendió que la ceja alzada de Bill era una pregunta sin formular—. Ya sabes, por decir que sí.

—Yo no he dicho que sí todavía –contestó el aludido, tomando la barra de jabón y frotándola contra sus brazos con un movimiento un tanto rudo—. Ni sí ni no –agregó al ver que Tom se disponía a protestar—. Es sólo que… —Dejó sus palabras inconclusas y se hizo de nueva cuenta un ovillo. Cubrió con sus brazos sus piernas y apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas, miró a Tom quien seguía esperando—. ¿Por qué era que teníamos que ir a ese maldito lugar?

Cerró fuertemente los ojos aunque no hacía falta. No habían encendido la luz del baño y la de la habitación estaba apagada de la misma manera. Lo único que procuraba un poco de nitidez era el televisor y su brillo apagado que apenas llegaba hasta el baño. Pero de todos modos, era una necesidad. Lo poco que distinguía, principalmente a Tom ansioso por convencerle de salir esa noche, no le agradaba.

—Bill –dijo el mayor con un tono de advertencia que no pudo el aludido menos que prestar su dispersa atención y prepararse para una retahíla de argumentos. Fueran los que fueran, al final sabía que iba a terminar cediendo. Ambos lo sabía, pero el protocolo era tan marcado entre los dos, que saltar un paso ocasionaba infracciones contra el otro aunque el resultado fuese el mismo sin él que con él—. Me voy a volver loco si tengo que dormirme temprano hoy.

—Pues no lo hagas –musitó contra su piel. Bajo el agua, sus dedos de los pies tamborileaban contra el mármol y eran más nervios que otra cosa—. Podemos ver películas, comer algo e ir a la cama… ¿Es que no basta con eso? –Preguntó con un tono infantil y aniñado. Su intención era tan obvia que Tom tuvo que reír ante lo bajo de su truco y tirarle con un chorro de agua.

—Chantajes no. Sabes que no funcionan. –Y apenas lo dijo, se acercó apenas moviendo el agua caliente a su paso y se quedó frente a Bill.

Éste se sonrojó violentamente y no supo si eso se debía al agua caliente y al vapor que lo estaba mareando o al hecho de que Tom estaba desnudo y su miembro duro le rozaba un poco contra el muslo.

Abrió un poco las piernas y subiendo los brazos en torno al cuello de Tom, se abrazó un poco a él—. A veces lo hacen –susurró malicioso. El agua que se derramó y que sonó contra las baldosas le hizo tomar un poco de conciencia de lo que hacía y se alejó un poco cortado.

—¿Es un sí, entonces? –Preguntó el mayor, no cejando de su empeño.

Para toda respuesta, Bill extendió su otra pierna y la puso en su regazo. Tom tomó de nuevo el rastrillo y el jabón y procedió a terminar su labor.

—Sí. Demonios –masculló—. Pero me voy a arrepentir…

 

Bill no sabía si estaba o no en lo incorrecto cuando había aceptado noche de juerga con los chicos, pero se sentía bien. Alegre, con todo lo que la palabra significaba. Festivo, si quería un adjetivo más a la colección de emociones que bullían en su pecho con el calor del alcohol y los golpes sordos que sentía por todo el cuerpo a causa de la música a todo volumen.

Para ello, levantaba los brazos con una bebida en cada mano y cruzaba desde la barra hasta donde los demás estaban sentados, sintiendo un impulso tremendo e irrefrenable de bailar aunque luego se arrepintiese de haberlo hecho. Vergüenza por su parte, burla por la de los demás, y sin embargo no pudo evitar contonear sus caderas mientras avanzaba entre la gente que sí bailaba. Se sentía sexy.

Luego vio a Tom y cruzó los restantes metros que los separaban con un poco de rubor en su piel.

Las ganas de bailar como loco eran del mismo tipo que le daban de acorralar a su gemelo contra el asiento y besarlo. Por fortuna, tanto la una como la otra se encontraban en un grado fácilmente reprimible pues ni estaba tan ebrio ni era tan tarde como para que las cosas más malas ocurriesen.

Tragó duro. El codo de algún danzante poco coordinado le dio en pleno costado y detuvo su mente teñida de rojo. Todo se volvió azul y la música dio paso a un cambio de ritmo que lo deprimirse ligeramente. La tanda de canciones melosas daba inicio y no estaba seguro de querer mirar a las parejas bailar.

George, a quien veía mirar a la pista con la boca abierta y un gesto entre aversión y disgusto con una pizca de morbo, le convenció más de ello y tras sentarse y dar la bebida a quien correspondía, miró sus manos con fingido interés.

—Eso es… Wow, le hacen pensar a uno que no conoce de la verdadera vida nocturna hasta venir aquí –exclamó el bajista de pronto.

—Tú dijiste que venir sería genial –le dijo Tom con un tono de burla y dando un sorbo de su bebida. La miró unos segundos y dio mate empinando el resto y tragando con un movimiento rápido.

—Es genial, ¿o no? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a Gustav y a Bill quienes se veían opacados uno al lado del otro y con rostros serios.

—Pues verás –comenzó Gustav— mi definición de lo genial no incluye chicas que están deseosas de otras chicas.

—Vamos, que no es tan distinto de cuando vengo yo –guiñó un ojo Tom.

—Tienes a Monique –le recordó George, al tiempo que lo apuntaba con un dedo—. Toma el venir aquí como un escarmiento para no engañarla.

—No pensaba engañarla –dijo al tiempo que giraba los ojos y desviaba su vista de la pista de baile. Lo que ahí pasaba, no le atraía en lo más mínimo—. Pero eso no implicaba que no pudiera mirar un poco sin tener que sentirme fuera de lugar.

—De cualquier modo, Tom ha secundado la noción de venir aquí y como machos alfa y beta de la manada, nuestra palabra es ley. –George ignoró el silencio de los tres y continuó—: de paso veremos si su retorno a la heterosexualidad es una pantalla de humo o no. A Bill eso le puede interesar.

Y claro que lo hacía. Bill tenía pruebas contundentes de que no lo era, más cuando Tom pasaba las noches a su lado, pero le gustaba aparentarse el despistado mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su gemelo y con todo el disimulo que era capaz de conseguir, reprimir las risitas de confidencia.

Había algo de prohibido en todo ese asunto de visitar un nuevo bar gay. George había dicho que como no eran tan nuevos en el asunto, dar un vistazo, bailar y beber no podía ser tan grave. Que incluso eso podría volverse una costumbre si lograban que Tom no se desmadrara de nuevo. Descontando eso y la siempre reticencia de Bill a salir a cualquier sitio, la única cuestión era vigilar que el trasero de Gustav no terminase literalmente en malas manos y todo solucionado.

Eso había alegado George y contrariamente a lo que una horda de obsesivas fans podía especular, era él y no Bill quien más pesado se ponía a la hora de hacer imponer tanto sus ideas como su voluntad.

“Su jodida voluntad” como decía Bill. La maldecía con todas las ganas que tenía, pero admitía cuando se equivocaba. Pasaba un buen rato y todas las piedras de duda que un inicio había sentido, ya habían caían bajo su propio peso dejando sólo lo bueno y agradable de beber y divertirse como en los viejos tiempos sin la patraña de los medios como pasaba en cualquier otro sitio.

Y quizá por eso o muy ciertamente por eso, sonreía como loco. Fue por una nueva ronda de bebidas y regresó con dos botellas en lugar de las habituales copitas. Tomó una para su uso privado y dejando la otra sobre la mesa, se dedicó a observar el lugar… Muy brillante. A Tom… Deslumbrante.

Éste le guiñó un ojo por encima de la cubeta de huelo e incluso con los destellos que una enorme esfera de cristal soltaba por todo el local, era apreciable cuán fuerte Bill se había coloreado en las mejillas.

—Eso se llama incesto, Bill –le comentó George, al parecer un poco ido a la perdición por el alcohol y por fortuna de esa manera, que no apreció el susto que le había metido al menor de los gemelos—. Si tienes ganas de diversión puedes buscar algo.

—No gracias –respondió, y mirando sus manos, acomodó uno de sus anillos para desviar la atención—, Gustav arrasa con todo.

—Seh, no deja nada para los demás –y tras eso, el bajista se levantó de su asiento y se perdió entre la multitud. Quizá con rumbo al baño o…

—Hey. –Era Tom, eso por descontado, pero a Bill le gustaba hacerse el requerido. Seguía contemplando sus manos con un interés totalmente falso, pero todo con planeación. Por ende, cuando sintió el toque posesivo de Tom en uno de sus muslos, se dio por satisfecho y fue todo ojos y oídos para su gemelo, aunque fuese una tontería o nada importante y banal.

—¿Sí? –Pestañeó al decirlo y se cuestionó con un poco de auto censura si sus ademanes eran o no acordes al lugar. No le importaban, o no tanto como la mano que reptaba por su cadera y se tornaba firme ante sus toques.

—George es un genio –declaró el mayor—. Estos lugares me encantan. Hay buena música, excelente bebida y el coñazo de las fans no existe. –Se acercó un poco más y Bill casi sentía su calor de manera palpable. El anhelo de un beso era apremiante, pero no se atrevió a nada estando el lugar tan abarrotado—. ¿Me estás escuchando? –Ante sus palabras, asintió.

Cierto era que estaba un poco embotado, pero nada grave. Se sentía seguro en donde estaba y motivado por ello, se atrevió a acercarse lo más posible y con ojos amodorrados, besarle con delicadeza la punta de la nariz. Se apartaba casi al instante y tras comprobar que nadie los había visto, cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. Era bochorno, pero también diversión y quería eso último.

—Bill, compórtate. –El apretón que sintió en torno a una de sus muñecas no fue precisamente rudo, pero el tono de advertencia sí. Correcto, se estaba pasando de la línea. Más en un sitio público.

—Ok –murmuró—, pero no me arrepiento.

Sólo entonces fue que se percató de que haber tenido una botella para su uso privado no era precisamente lo correcto, si bien no dejaba de ser una buena idea. Eso creía, más cuando su gemelo lo seguía con la vista y se burlaba un poco de su estado. Creía no estar más allá de un poco achispado, pero no podía asegurarlo si tenía tantas ganas de bailar y más que nada, hacerlo encima de Tom.

—Tomi –farfulló de pronto—, puede que esté un poquito –hizo un gesto con sus dedos y Tom entendió a la primera.

—¿Ebrio? –Aventuró. Bill asintió repetidas veces y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. En manos, aún la botella, pero no se atrevía a darle un sorbo, por mínimo que fuera, pues ya oía a su gemelo reprocharle eso.

En lugar de eso, perdió el tiempo mirando alrededor.

Gustav, quien al parecer se había resignado finalmente del capricho que todos habían tomado por el lugar y la reticencia a retirarse, charlaba con un par de lesbianas que se abrazaban de costado con manos en el trasero. Parecía un poco incómodo, pero hablaba, al parecer, muy divertido, pues usaba ademanes y visajes extraños mientras conversaba y reía.

No muy lejos de él, George se divertía bailando y la cuestión era identificar si quienes lo tomaban de la cadera eran… Algo del mundo que habitaban. Bill alzó una ceja escéptico en tener que elegir entre los dos géneros que conocía y la opción de inventar uno nuevo. Era sumamente intrigante y no perdió oportunidad de comentárselo a Tom, quien le quitó la botella y la empinó entre toses y golpes de pecho.

Al final, enjugándose la barbilla con el dorso de su muñeca, se levantó de su asiento y sin importarle que Bill le sujetara con aprensión el dobladillo de su camiseta, se fue a la pista.

Bill le siguió con la vista muy de cerca, pero no más. Ir detrás de él era imposible si consideraba un temblor en el estómago y del que se sentía responsable por media botella y un puño de botana que había sido su comida en todo el día. Lo iba a lamentar en la mañana cuando la resaca le hiciera sentir que se había tragado una enorme bola de pelos imposible de escupir, pero en ese momento no era lo que clamaba su atención.

Ese lugar lo ocupaba Tom, quien tras intercambiar algunas palabras con George, se le había unido y bailaban uno muy cerca del otro a miedo de tener un encuentro cercano con alguien más.

Bill quiso reír al respecto, pues de alguna manera esos dos se lo habían buscado en su empeño de ir a semejante lugar, pero se trastocó todo de mala manera olvidaron lo negativo de ello y las canciones se sucedieron una tras otra. Pasada media hora o sin duda, más tiempo, eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

Su modorra había dado paso a algún tipo de sentimiento amargo que no le dejaba ni la dignidad de irse, ni la de ir por su gemelo, quien bailaba con lo que esperaba fuera alguna lesbiana, pero no muy seguro de que lo fuera.

Tenía el tipo de caderas estrechas que delataba a un travestido y su manera de entrecerrar los ojos y hacer pucheros con los labios le recordaba, para su desgracia, lo que solía hacer cuando quería tanto la atención de Tom, como sus favores.

Luego el requiebre y moviendo el cuello para ver por detrás de una pareja que le impidió la vista, los encontró bastante cerca y a George relegado mientras un tipo enorme afianzaba sus no menos gigantescas manos a su cintura y lo arrastraba lejos.

Maldijo el no poderse burlar de ello, pues George hacía mohines y parecía cómodo recargado contra el amplio pecho, por culpa de su gemelo. Tom ya hacía lo propio y quien le acompañaba le sujetaba de ambas manos para acercárselo más y conseguirlo, pues oponía la misma resistencia que George, apenas algo.

Indignado, Bill quiso desviar la mirada, pero era como apartar los ojos de una serpiente que hipnotiza. No sabía si sentirse traicionado o simplemente desdeñoso al respecto, pero fuera lo que fuera, no había cabida para algún sentimiento positivo, eso por descontado su apretaba los puños con fuerza y sentía sus uñas incrustarse en la piel de la palma de sus manos sin misericordia.

—Mierda –escupió casi con desprecio y a punto de ir con pasos torpes hacía donde se encontraba, se dio de frente contra Gustav, quien regresaba con no muy buena cara luego de estar charlando.

—¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el rubio sin no mucho interés, mientras se palpaba la quijada y lo empujaba de regreso a su asiento, pues quería hacer lo propio. Sentarse le iba a ir tan bien como emborracharse y olvidar todo.

A toda respuesta, Bill señaló a la pista de baile con un dedo y a Gustav no le tomó más de un segundo localizar a sus amigos y otro más en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo mucho que Bill detestaba eso.

Carraspeó no muy seguro de cómo proceder o de realmente hacerlo.

Las cosas entre Bill y Tom, si bien de alguna manera entendía que no eran del todo correctas o no de la manera en que a la mayoría en el mundo entero, sino es que de galaxias circundantes o todo el universo, yendo lejos, no eran más que suposiciones arriesgadas de su parte. Algo había oído, algo captado y una pequeña medida de lo que sabía o creía saber, pero en su totalidad o casi, eran elucubraciones. No estaba consciente hasta que punto todo había sido cruzado, pero podía al menos tener la certeza de que fuera lo que fuera, hacía rechinar a Bill los dientes cuando veía a Tom abrazando a alguien más, fuera hombre o mujer.

Tenía que ser importante. Pero no sentía que lo fuera tanto como para inmiscuirse, o al menos eso tuvo en mente antes de bajar la botella que Bill se empinaba y darse cuenta de que más que rabia, lo que tenía era otro tipo de emoción más profunda y arraigada.

Discernir en sentimiento ajenos era sumergirse en arenas movedizas por propia voluntad y de evitarlo, Gustav siempre lo hacía. Era una regla de supervivencia que se debía de seguir a rajatabla para vivir en un mundo cruel y hostil donde cualquiera podía romperte el corazón y eso le quedaba claro, pero no tenía presencia de ánimo para rechazar a Bill, quien se tallaba la nariz con el dorso de su mano y lucía miserable y peligroso del mismo modo. Tanto para él mismo como para los demás.

—Sé que no me debo poner así, pero tengo ganas de golpearlo –comentó de pronto. Hizo una seña bastante peculiar con su mano y un camarero apareció de la nada y tras unos segundos y una orden muy segura al ser dada, regresó con una botella que abrió con un descorchazo y desapareció de la misma manera en que había llegado.

—Creo –dijo Gustav, mientras le hacía moderarse en los sorbos que daba al bajar la botella entre empinadas— que eso se lo deberías de decir a él. –Lo siguiente fue más incómodo—, y no beber tanto.

—Tienes toda la –arrugó la frente— jodida razón.

Dio un nuevo trago, largo y sentido que hizo a su nuez de Adán subir y bajar con vida propia mientras engullía el alcohol y el baterista no estuvo tan seguido si se refería a una acción a tomar con Tom o con no emborracharse.

Posiblemente ambas, pero llevadas a cabo de la peor manera…

Con un desdeñoso tronar de dedos, se vio apartándose de su camino para salir de la mesa y tomándolo del codo para no verle de rodillas en el suelo y con el trasero al aire. En un lugar así, la idea no parecía tan graciosa, aunque admitía con amargura que quien tenía más pretendientes era él sin lugar a dudas, con Bill ebrio y desaseado, como sin él. Antes o después.

Eso le dio un suspiro de resignación y alzando al ebrio gemelo por un codo, atinó a recargarlo contra el borde de la mesa en la que estaban. Le palmeó apenas un poco el rostro y el maquillaje que traía por debajo, se tornó grumoso ante la humedad de la palma de sus manos. Bill podía recular por ello, pero no le importaba. En su lugar, perezosamente abrió los ojos e hizo una única pregunta.

—Less, Gus. ¿Ellas lo eran? –Ni hizo caso de su gesto de extrañeza y se explicó lo mejor que pudo en ese caso—. Esas personas con las que hablabas hace un rato.

—Nunca supe. En este sitio, cualquier cosa es posible. –Se encogió de hombros al decirlo y eso le costó un descuido grave pues Bill se ladeaba de costado de nueva ocasión y soltaba risitas bobas—. Ten cuidado –le dijo.

Para dar más énfasis a su indicación, lo sentó en el borde del asiento y tras darle un último vistazo, fue al paso más rápido que encontró sin dar el aspecto de correr, hacía la barra. A deseo de Bill, por más bebida; a su conciencia, por agua.

Se sabía ebrio, pero también con atisbos de celo.

Tom a lo lejos seguía bailando y tras apoyar un momento su rostro contra una de sus manos y observarlo con fuera casi necesaria para desintegrarlo, se levantó a duras penas y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Iba con una mano en torno a su estómago, pues le dolía tanta ingesta de alcohol sin antes haber comido, pero también contaba con una determinación que le impedía, tanto por vergüenza como por aparentar rudeza, no vomitar. Así se acercó lo más posible, evitando con toda la coordinación que conservaba, no ser golpeado por nadie. Le salió de maravilla cuando llegó a un lado de su gemelo y palmeó su hombro una única vez para hacerlo voltear.

Ambos se intercambiaron miradas de muerte o de algo más lejano que eso; finalmente, Bill dio un empellón al o a la acompañante de Tom, quien con la nariz en alto y refunfuñando, se alejó. Bill le sacaba al menos quince centímetros de altura y el cabello crespo y alborotado le ponía otro tanto.

—Tenía tetas –farfulló con rabia Bill—. Y un culo espectacular, vale con eso, pero no te da derecho a… A… —Se cubrió la boca con la mano y su furia ciega se concentró en la sensación acuciante que le vino de devolver todo y después morir. En verdad morir, ya fuera de congestión alcohólica o de miseria.

—No eran de verdad. –Tom apoyó una mano en su hombro y se vio repelido al instante—. No era nada. Ven acá. –Y tras decirlo, lo abrazó con fuerza y a Bill no le quedó nada más que un llanto ahogado en la garganta y una mezcla de sentimientos que se volvían amargos con el galopante vómito que le subía como bilis.

Tom olía almizclado, a loción para después de afeitar y a algo dulzón que Bill supo instintivamente que era la fragancia de la persona con la que antes bailaba. La idea le hizo rodearle la espalda, abandonar las manos que antes estrujaba en su pecho y cruzando sus costados, estrujar la camiseta bajo sus dedos.

A ojos suyos, tanto como a ajenos, ese gesto suyo era de total desesperación y no andaban muy mal encaminados. Bill sentía eso y más cuando contraía el rostro y se abrazaba aún más fuerte contra Tom. Estaba ebrio, claro con eso, pero no achacaba la culpa de su comportamiento del todo a lo que corría por sus venas sino todo lo contrario; estaba agradecido del valor repentino que había tenido para hacerlo y la ayuda que no estar en cinco sentidos le estaba dando magníficamente.

Luego todo se empezó a poner más oscuro y las luces de neón de color rojo dieron paso a un cálido tono azul que redujo la luminosidad y le dio el empujón necesario para alzar los ojos del pecho de su gemelo y mirarle. Debía estar horroroso con parte del maquillaje corrido, pero en lugar de sentir pena por ello, atinó a hipar y ladear la cabeza para depositarla en uno de sus hombros.

La tanda de música romántica incluso tenía cabida en un lugar de ese tipo, pues los primeros acordes de una canción de moda se dejaron oír y Bill, quien en principio y por respeto suyo a las burlas, tanto como el ajeno a la lástima que daba, intentó alejarse. Se encontró atrapado en un estrecho abrazo, mientras Tom, quien sentía el rostro caerse a trozos por el calor experimentado, apenas se movía y lo balanceaba en el proceso.

De algún modo bizarro, bailaban. Lo hacían frente a la concurrencia y no parecía tan morboso como para separarse con torpeza y eludir palabras y miradas.

No eso. Bill aflojó el agarre de sus manos y un poco más tranquilo, encontró el ritmo apropiado para apenas girar en el sitio en el que estaban y de algún modo, bailar. Porque eso podía ser la definición de los dos peores bailarines del mundo, pero en ese lugar e instante, no importaba.

—Eres un estúpido, Tomi –murmuró y encontró que el agarre en su cintura temblaba un poco.

—Siempre lo dices –fue la suave respuesta. Claro. Pero era una verdad ineludible. Tom Potato hasta en eso era distraído.

—Hum –se convirtió en la única respuesta posible y lo último que dijo antes de sentir una mano extraña en ambos lados de su espalda y dar un salto de la impresión.

Era George. George ebrio, quizá más que el propio Bill y todavía acompañado por su gigantesco amigo que visto de cerca, parecía un enorme oso de peluche. Era abrazable y a Bill le dieron ganas de estrujarlo para ver si era cierto, sólo para comprobar que el relleno de algodón no le brotaba de los orificios.

Iba a comentárselo a Tom, cuando Gustav lo haló y sin darle oportunidad de replicar, lo llevó hasta su mesa y lo sentó. Le tendió una bebida que a juzgar por su color y aroma, podía explotar en cualquier instante y con una advertencia seca, lo hizo tragarla de un bocado.

Era, como aspirar una letrina después de diez minutos sin aire. Le ardió al bajar y el eructo que le ocasionó, le quemó la nariz al subir. Extrañamente, náuseas no le dio.

—Dios santo, ¿qué porquería es eso? –Barbotó dejando el vaso con un golpe en la mesa y con la base del estómago solidificándose al instante. Tenía la impresión de haberse tragado un ladrillo y el miedo de tener que expulsarlo le llevó a la realidad.

—Nos tenemos que ir de aquí ya –dijo el baterista como toda respuesta. Se coló entre las parejas que bailaban o hacían algo más en la pista y fue por George, quien parecía tan poco potable, que si el peluche, como Bill lo nominó, lo invitaba a una noche de sexo loco y bestial, no se negaría.

Bill los vio enfrascarse en una discusión leve y amohinada de si se iban ya o antes de ya, pero su atención se desvió con facilidad hacía Tom. Tom, con manos ocupadas bajo una falda y expresión de estar en la novena nube. O la séptima, carajo, que daba lo mismo. El número no afectaba nada.

Sin mediar palabra o sin hacer escena, entonces se puso de pie y sin esperar a nadie, salió del lugar dando traspiés.

 

—¡Si no te explicas, no te entiendo! –Tom se cruzó de brazos y la camioneta llegó. Pero el estacionamiento era un desastre; taxis circundando la zona y por indicación del guardaespaldas que los había acompañado, los cuatro chicos esperaron un poco alejados de la entrada mientras el espacio se despejaba un poco.

Seguridad ante todo, era el lema de rigor. Todos lo conocían como mantra a seguir, pero a Bill le bailaba en la cabeza. Sobrio de golpe con el brebaje que Gustav le había dado, se encontraba aborreciendo todo y a todos. A Tom, concretamente y para colmo de todos, lo decía en voz alta.

Conservaba la parte del habla bastante despierta y aunque sentía que se tropezaba con algunas palabras, el resto de sus groserías salían perfectamente claras y audibles a los oídos de todos, quienes escuchaban y lamentaban la suerte de Tom sin comprenderla del todo y sin ganas de hacerlo realmente.

Así por algunos minutos hasta que él había estallado y los dos se habían comenzado a gritar tan de cerca que cuando los empujones e intentos de golpes se hicieron presentes, George y Gustav tuvieron que interceder tomando tanto a Tom como a Bill, en ese orden, desde un brazo para evitar que algo peor pudiese ocurrir.

De los cuatro, sólo George era el que se sentía fuera de lugar y como mirando un rompecabezas al que le faltase una pieza pero una que únicamente él no veía. Tampoco que quisiera saber antes, pero en ese instante, parecía crucial.

—¡Ustedes dos…! –Empezó con tono airado, pero no sentía nada de furia con qué gritarles. Todo lo contrario; se tambaleaba por su propia culpa y lo que quería era dejar ir a Tom, que Gustav hiciera lo propio con Bill. Si se partían la cara con los puños sería asunto de ellos, porque él ya se quería dormir. Mañana, todo podría esperar a mañana.

—¡Tú, tú! –Gritaba Bill entre dientes mientras el brazo que Gustav intentaba retenerle se agitaba casi en el rostro de Tom y lo arañaba.

—Suéltalo, Gustav –dijo Tom con los ojos brillantes y un gesto de desdén; estaba rabioso y también achispado—. Las nenas como Bill no pueden más que golpearme con el bolso y arañarme la cara. Marica –escupió con saña y se arrepintió apenas lo dijo.

Bill dio un tentativo paso hacia atrás y casi se caía con Gustav, quien era más bajo que él. Se deshizo de su agarre con una sacudida y sin una última mirada atrás, enfiló en sentido contrario.

Estaba tan herido, al punto en que en lugar de pelear, prefería huir para curar sus heridas. Todo eso le dolía más de lo que podía soportar o de lo que dejaba a todos ver.

De la impresión, George no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Tom se zafara y no lo alcanzó hasta que ambos estuvieron cerca de Bill a una distancia bastante alejada de la entrada del lugar.

Por ende, le tocó más de lo que no entendía cuando Tom detuvo a Bill y éste le propinó un empujón al tiempo que vomitaba su rabia verbal.

—Dime marica cuando no hagas lo de hace rato, Tom Kaulitz.

Y se alejó a grandes zancadas. Muy ciertas sus palabras. George, quien había oído todo, a diferencia de Gustav, quien apenas los había alcanzado, fue el que dio el puñetazo en el brazo de Tom y lo hizo quejarse por ello.

—¿A ti que te pasa? –Preguntó alzando la camiseta y sobando la zona—. No recuerdo haberte hecho nada. Ow.

—¿Te dolió?

—Sí.

—Algo así sintió Bill por dentro –se encogió de hombros—, creo…

 

El silencio en el vehículo era más alarmante que los gritos que Bill solía propinar cuando estaba enfurecido. En cierta medida, era escalofriante que la carencia de ruido fuera como una navaja debajo de sus cuellos y dispuesta a rebanar y hacer rodar cabezas a la menor oportunidad.

La tensión era notoria al grado que el mismo chofer había apagado la radio y se había abstenido hasta de dar las buenas noches, tanto cuando subieron como cuando bajaron del vehículo frente al hotel.

Al hacerlo y encontrarse de nueva cuenta los cuatro solos, nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había instaurado. Todos lucían cansados y deshechos por lo que podía ser la segunda peor idea de George en su haber, apenas a la par con la otra ocasión, sólo que de aquella Bill no se acordaba.

En el ascensor, luchaba por contener las ganas de llorar, no por el hecho de sentir avergonzado al respecto o alguna otra razón como esa, sino porque no tenía razón de ser. Su tristeza era escasa y estaba tan calmado que tanto la borrachera como el temblor de manos que experimentaba cuando se desvelaba, no estaban presentes. Todo tenía que ver más con la desilusión sufrida y la posterior decepción que le acongojaba.

Con Tom, siempre con Tom.

Presente eso en mente, musitó una despedida y sin esperar respuesta, entró en su habitación sin más.

 

Tom encontró dos cosas sorprendentes al tocar a la puerta de Bill casi cuando despuntaba el amanecer e iba con toda intención de disculparse.

La primera, que la puerta estaba semi abierta. No mal cerrada, sólo detenida por un viejo calcetín colocado con toda intención de evitar que se cerrase. Sus nudillos se detuvieron en el aire con eso y bastó para entender que Bill le esperaba.

La segunda fue un poco más compleja. Encontró a su gemelo recostado en la cama y atento al televisor, pero lo extraño del cuadro eran dos cenas pedidas al servicio de habitación y al parecer esperándolos a ambos.

Con desazón por dentro, apenas si atinó a apartar el calcetín, cerrar la puerta y acercarse. Para entonces, Bill ya había silenciado el televisor y gateando por la cama había llegado a ambas bandejas. Levantaba las cubiertas y abajo se encontraban las dos más apetitosas hamburguesas con papas que jamás hubiese visto.

—Sin mayonesa –dijo con sencillez y tomando una delgada papa, la hundió en la salsa de tomate y la comió—. Sabe bien.

Tom no supo exactamente qué medida tomar e hizo lo más sencillo que se le vino en mente: dio una mordida a la suya y sentándose a un lado de Bill, comenzó a comer con un poco de timidez.

 

— … sólo no quiero gritar.

—Bill… —Era la discusión que no parecía llegar a un final satisfactorio.

En lo correcto, Bill gritaba. Ya se había calmado dos veces y era el mismo número de ocasiones que había chillado, llorado y alejado a Tom, quien se intentaba acercar, y era repelido como leproso.

En cierta medida, lo comprendía. Bill podía estar tan furioso como quisiera, pero el sentimiento que lo acongojaba no era ese y era algo que Tom no comprendía aún. Para él, su gemelo rezumaba odio por dentro y todo iba a encontrar la mejor solución si se liberaba, armaba su escándalo particular y después iban a dormir, pero no contaba con que sus expectativas no le iban a dejar salirse con la suya tan fácilmente esa vez.

—¡Ya dije que lo siento! –Respondía con su propia exasperación. A su manera de ver las cosas, las disculpas necesitaban ser aceptadas para que todo funcionara de nueva cuenta, pero no veía más allá de su nariz, que si no eran honestas y servían sólo para repetir los mismos errores, no eran más que palabras vacuas—. Por Dios, ¿Es que quieres que me arrodille y bese tus pies?

—Yo no pido nada. Es que ni siquiera me escuchas, Tom. –Bill dio una patada al suelo y con pesadez se dejó caer sobre la cama. El colchón ni rechinó, pero para él era hundirse en una especie de nube. Le desagradaba—. Es que tú no tomas en cuenta lo que siento… Mis sentimientos.

—¿Me disculpé o no? –Rebatió el mayor con el ceño fruncido y acercándose a la cama. A su menor intento de sentarse y Bill saltó.

—Yo no quiero tus porquerías de disculpa. No cuando sirven para que repitas lo mismo y lo mismo… —Le dirigió una mirada muy dura y entonces le dieron las ganas de llorar que toda una mala noche habían ocasionado. El sentimiento lo inundó y subiendo las rodillas y apretándolas contra el pecho, bajó el rostro. Apoyó la frente sobre éstas y cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que al instante las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas.

Estaba tan desolado, que no tuvo ni la presencia de ánimo para ahuyentar la mano de Tom que se apoyo en su hombro y que tentativamente, acarició. Ni de niños había sido bueno consolando, pero entonces Bill agradecía el gesto. En ese hotel y con un panorama desolador por delante, lo que le daban ganas era de darle un nuevo puñetazo, esta vez más fuerte.

—No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Bill. –Su toque se volvió más suave, más humano y Bill exhaló aire entre sus labios pensando que algo en toda esa conversación le parecía ir torcido y mal de la misma manera en la que las cosas entre ambos se habían arruinado. Quizá, irremediablemente.

—Yo no hago nada –murmuró en un tenue quejido. Que le echara toda la culpa, le parecía lo peor entre todo—. Yo no hice nada, ese fuiste tú.

—Yo ya… —comenzó.

—Ya sé, tú ya te disculpaste. Pero resulta que no acepto nada de eso. –Se enjugó con el dorso de la mano el borde de los ojos y agradeció haberse desmaquillado temprano. Lo que menos quería era lucir patético, si ya se sentía como tal.

—Entonces no sé qué queda por hacer. –Tom retiró su mano y se inclinó sobre sus piernas con actitud defensiva. Bill sólo lo veía así cuando en verdad estaba harto y ese era un momento perfecto. De ahí, podía tanto huir como herir hasta sentir que estaban a mano y solía ser tan ruin, que optaba por lo segundo—. Eres un jodido egoísta que siempre, Bill, siempre quiere salirse con la suya. Todo lo que tocas lo arruinas. Te cagas encima de ello y los demás cargamos con la puñetera culpa. Es eso.

—Al menos sé que el que arruinó esto, fuiste tú y no yo. –La voz se le quebró y apenas pudo articular el resto de su pensamiento—, sea lo que sea lo que tenemos o teníamos, esto lo echaste a perder tú.

Y de haber sido más sensible, Tom habría entendido que era el momento de pedir disculpas de verdad. De verdad hacerlo. Con todo el corazón, abrazarlo y decir, y pensar y sentir que todo iba a estar bien si permanecían juntos, pero el orgullo siempre le había podido más. A veces, incluso más que Bill.

En lugar de todo eso, hizo un ruido que denotaba su desesperación y el ahogo que sentía y sin dar marcha atrás, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Final o no, bastó para que Bill rompiera en sollozos cada vez más fuertes, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sujetaba con fuerza, presa de la impresión de que el mundo se le caía y tenía que soportarlo.

 

Lo divisó de lejos y las ganas de regresar por donde había venido o simplemente hacer un hoyo en la tierra y esconderse en él, parecían por desgracia, muy buenas opciones. Bastaba con huir, pero Tom ya le había visto y si bien no había hecho un gran gesto de reconocimiento, no era como para emprender retirada como cobarde.

Eso lo entendió Bill a la perfección y con la frente en alto y sus gafas oscuras nuevamente ajustadas cubriendo sus ojos, entró el comedor.

Gustav y George parecían un poco somnolientos y acaso estaban parlanchines, pero normales en lo que todo cabía para preceder a una noche como la que habían tenido y a la que le rendían tributo con resacas. Tom por su parte, miraba su tazón de cereales con la impresión ajena de que quería ahogarse en sus cheerios apenas le agregase la leche. Apenas murmuró un buenos días aletargado que Bill le respondió de igual modo con vos rasposa y baja.

Clareó su garganta, pero para entonces ya tenía a Gustav diciéndole que una buena taza de chocolate caliente solucionaría cualquier mal. Declinó y entonces la opción de George llegó: té de manzanilla con limón y miel de abeja. También se zafó de ello y se excuso diciendo que era la modorra y no un catarro lo que tenía.

Apenas lo dijo, y Tom colocó su mano en su frente. Bill sintió las piernas temblar. Un golpe directo al estómago cuando su gemelo dio su veredicto.

—No es nada. –Ni le miró con el resto de sus palabras—. Nunca es nada importante con Bill. Jamás.

Y se sumió en su desayuno.

Nada, bah… Nada.

Bill mandó pedir un desayuno que alzó cejas por todos lados dado lo copioso que era y lo elaborado que parecía. Con ello, una jarra de limonada y un vaso enorme.

Tragó, más que comer, y con ayuda de dos litros de bebida pasó todo. Tanto su comida, como sus emociones. Todo raspaba mientras regresaba por su garganta a su interior y cada tanto se daba golpes de pecho con el puño mientras los chicos lo miraban incrédulos de cómo podía comer tanto.

Fue el panecillo final lo que les dio la respuesta.

Bill lo ingirió, pero al primer mordisco supo que no lo iba a terminar. Le ahogaba y entre toses y más toses, apenas pudo escupir un poco. Su bebida estaba acabada y Gustav se mostró solícito en traer un vaso de agua, que apenas llegó, Bill se lo bebió de un sorbo.

—Es la cruda realidad, pequeño niño –le chanceó George. Pensaba que estaba teniendo su peor resaca y por ello semejante desayuno y semejantes gafas de sol en un edificio cerrado. Erróneo, pero no por mucho.

Miró el panecillo y en definitiva el asco le ganó. Ya no tenía hambre, pero tampoco se creía capaz de mover su humanidad fuera de la silla. No con Tom tan indiferente. Bill había sentido que se ahogaba, pero también que no era grave. Quería que hubiese sido grave porque quería la atención de su gemelo y lo más que había obtenido era una palmada nada amistosa en la espalda en lo que Gustav iba por algo para beber. Eso no era suficiente.

Era decepcionante. Una enorme desilusión.

Quería algo grandioso con Tom, algo grandioso para él y frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos se enfurruñó hasta que fue hora de partir.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. PAZ

**PAZ**

—Quiere hablar contigo –Bill extendió su mano con el teléfono móvil en ella y al instante fue repelido de un manotazo duro por parte de su gemelo—. Bien, pero si no quieres hablar con él, al menos díselo tú mismo.

—Esa es la cuestión; hablar para decirle que no quiero hablar. Duh, Bill. Pecas de idiota. –Tom se cruzó de brazos e hizo intento de ignorarlo por completo de la misma forma en la que estaba siendo pasado por alto. Le habría bastado volverse a colocar los audífonos a cada lado y subir el volumen al máximo, pero quería enterarse y no estaba de humor para fingir gran cosa…

—¿Papá? Sí, el no quiere… —Tomó su lápiz de ojos y se inclinó sobre el espejo del pequeño pero iluminado camerino. Su camerino. Exclusivamente suyo. Tom pateó su silla y se alegró de no tener la punta cerca del ojo o se lo habría sacado con ella. Apenas le dirigió una mirada de reproche por medio de los reflejos y su encogimiento de hombros le dejó deseando que realmente fuera su camerino más allá de los títulos, que Tom tenía desde su llegada ahí con él.

—Ya lo escuché. –Al otro lado de la línea, Bill apreció un suspiro bajo y cansado.

Se preguntó cuánto duraría todo eso o cuánto más se podría sostener la tensa situación entre ambos, pero razonó que quizá el tiempo que tardasen en regresar a casa y que su padre se animase luego de ello a contactarlos. A hacerlo con Tom.

—Ahí lo tienes. Hace su berrinche. –Ignoró una nueva patada pero se dijo que la siguiente era la vencida. Tanto para su ojo como para Tom, quien lucía entre molesto y ansioso por verle colgando. No le iba a dar el gusto—. Podemos vernos los tres en Berlín. La próxima semana estaremos ahí y… ¡Auch!

Dio una mirada de muerte y sin mediar otro gesto, le tiró con lo primero que vio a la mano: su rímel. Casi le brincó en el rostro cuando Tom lo bateó lejos y con tan mala puntería que resquebrajó el espejo a espaldas de Bill.

—¿El viernes estaría bien? –Bill apenas supo murmurar un sí y una disculpa para finalizar la llamada. Prometió confirmar dos días antes y cuando finalmente dejó su celular contra el tocador atestado con sus cosméticos, no encontró la manera de pronunciar ni una palabra cuando segundos antes tenía la boca atestada de ellas.

Respiró con fuerza y un dedo largo se extendió hacía la puerta de salida.

—Largo –musitó con frialdad. Tom arqueó una ceja y se repatingó al tiempo que con un pie marcaba un ritmo imaginario—. Dije largo, Tom. Para nada estoy jugando.

—¿Por favor, quizá? –Le sacó la lengua, pero no se movió ni un centímetro del lugar en el que estaba y eso a Bill le bastó para crisparle los nervios.

A toda respuesta, se dio media vuelta y se enfrascó de nueva cuenta en su arreglo personal. Ignoró la cuarta patada y se dijo que si ya había dejado pasar las anteriores, había errado desde un inicio.

—No seas infantil, Tom. –Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba su reflejo partido en al menos siete trozos. Se preguntó con un poco de angustia y superstición si la mala suerte caería sobre él, su gemelo o ambos.

—Es sólo un espejo –respondió bostezando—. Podemos decir que fue un accidente y ya. Nadie murió.

Bill dio un largo suspiro. –Él sólo quería hablar contigo. Es tu…

—Padre. Yada, yada, esa ya me la sé. También es el tuyo pero no incluye que hables con él más de una vez, ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto fue esta vez? ¿Dos meses? Eso no es justo para nadie, Bill. –Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y dio una vuelta rápida en la silla giratoria en la que estaba—. En ese tiempo pueden pasar tantas cosas y no se compensan para nada con cinco minutos por teléfono.

Bill negó con exasperación, pero por dentro sabía que su gemelo estaba en lo cierto. Que refutaba por el afán de hacerlo. Prefirió entonces al menos hacer a un lado su tozudez y permaneció callado mientras se terminaba de alistar, pero hacía nota mental de comprar un paquete de bizcochos de chocolate glaseados para el viernes.

A su padre le encantaban.

Miró por encima de su hombro y Tom seguía ahí; a él también le encantaban.

Y a Bill, Tom le encantaba.

 

Era una pequeña mesa circular y aunque sus rodillas colindaban, no fue eso lo impacientó. Fue el hecho de que teniendo un modo, por decirlo de esa manera, de evitarse mirar directamente de frente, lo hacían. Esperando a un cuarto comensal invisible, Bill se había visto reducido en un punto de la mesa en el cual miraba al frente vacío y su padre y Tom se miraban uno al otro con incomodidad.

El cuarto en discordia obviamente jamás iba a aparecer pero la tensión en el aire se cortaba al menor movimiento y el par de gruñidos que se intercambiaron como saludo luego de meses sin verse la cara, parecían constituir la materia incorpórea de ella. Bill podía nombrarla como ‘la mitad de mi vida es un abandono de mi padre’ pero era dramático; muy ido de olla. Falso, que no era abandono si tomaba en cuenta que la relación no podía ser catalogada de cercana, pero no era precisamente una de frialdades e insultos. Sólo tensos momentos y palabras amables y suaves que siempre eran la muestra más factible de que estaban bien, pero no del todo.

Además, era un nombre muy largo.

—¿Qué van a ordenar? –Bill contempló unos segundos a la chica rubia que los atendía y el chicle que mascaba, casi se lo tragaba del susto cuando lo reconoció. Con todo actuó discreta y si bien tartamudeó, Bill tuvo que agradecer que no le pidiera autografiar su block de pedidos en ese mismo instante.

—Tres cafés –dijo el hombre mayor.

—Dos y una cerveza –rebatió Tom. Su padre parecía a punto de decir algo respecto a tomar alcohol antes del mediodía y en el desayuno, pero se lo pensó mejor apretando los labios fuertemente y alzando las cejas.

Un gesto puramente heredado por Tom y para Tom en exclusiva. A Bill el aliento se le cortó con la idea, porque jamás se había atrapado haciéndolo, pero tuvo la presencia de ánimo para hacer un segundo cambio a la orden.

—No, como en un inicio; son tres cafés, por favor. –Su gemelo se mostró desafiante con unas palabras airadas a punto de ser expresada pero se quedó a medias de decirlas porque Bill sacó el contenido de la bolsa que venía cargando y mostró lo que había traído—. Los bizcochos jamás van con cerveza, Tomi.

El aludido carraspeó, pero se abstuvo de decir algo más.

—Mis favoritos –dijo su padre con una jovialidad verdadera. Sus ojos resplandecieron de la misma manera en la que sucedía Tom antes de cada concierto o muy venido a la ocasión, cuando miraba el panecillo glaseado salir de su empaque plástico y el aroma dulce le llegaba de golpe.

Ambos sintieron la base de la lengua hacerse agua y a Bill el nuevo parecido no se le fue de largo. Sacó otro y tras entregarlos, los cafés estuvieron servidos y humeantes ante los tres.

—Los de Tomi también –e ignoró su brillo peligroso en ojos cuando lo dijo. Era cierto y que le mandasen cortar la lengua si mentía. Con todo, los dejó comer en paz absteniéndose de agregar algo más.

Se perdió en ensoñaciones de cuánto se parecían ellos dos y cuánto él a su madre. Podrían ser gemelos, pero también pertenecían en cierto modo a sus padres y era evidente cuál hijo pertenecía a qué progenitor. La idea le hizo soltar una sonrisa que disimuló lo mejor que pudo tomando un sorbo tembloroso de su taza de café y mordiendo un poco del pan que había sacado para sí.

Amargo y muy dulce. No le quedó sino hacer una maniobra con su servilleta y escupirlo lo más discreto posible por un costado de su boca. Luego atestiguar que aquellos dos que le acompañaban, parecían ya más cómodos que en un inicio y visiblemente más relajados en su mutua presencia. Y bien por ellos, pero Bill depositó su taza con un sonoro golpe y alzando la mano, pidió un pastelillo del mostrador y un vaso de leche a la misma chica que no se había alejado mucho de su mesa.

—El nene especial de mami –se burló Tom. Mordió su pan con fuerza y casi se atragantó con él. Su padre le palmeó un poco y ese toque disminuyó aún más tirantez que reinaba en el ambiente.

—Tu hermano puede pedir lo que quiera –dijo su padre para zanjar el asunto, pero Tom rodó los ojos—. Ambos pueden –agregó con una tímida contracción de sus labios. Empujó su taza hasta ellos y tragó aunque estaba muy caliente. El paladar se le escaldó, pero prefería eso a los escrutadores ojos de su hijo mayor, quien parecía dispuesto a la pelea o a querer que ésta aconteciera.

—Quiero un helado –dijo al fin—. Uno doble, con chispas de chocolate, con nuez y con jarabe de caramelo. –Suspiró y Bill lo hizo con él, pero el gusto no le duró más que unos segundos hasta que Tom siguió hablando—, pero no te pienses que eso soluciona que seas un pésimo padre.

Un intercambio de miradas de muerte.

—Mesera –accedió el fin. La chica llego a tiempo cuando tiró un par de billetes en la mesa y dejó su taza a medio terminar—. A mi honor como mal padre, pide lo que quieras. –Incrédula dio un paso atrás y junto con los gemelos lo vio marchar fuera del local a paso apresurado.

—Hum… —Tanteó. Bill tomó uno de los horrorosos bizcochos de chocolate que tanto aborrecía y deseó ahogarse con él en ese mismo instante—. ¿Me podrían dar su autógrafo, por favor?

 

— ¡Tom, eres… Increíble! Sólo tú, por Dios. –Se montó en el taxi y al instante su nariz se arrugó—. Mierda.

El conductor, un moreno alto y rapado con tatuajes en los brazos y parte de la piel del cuello que mostraba, mascaba algo irreconocible que al parecer escupía dentro del mismo taxi a consideración por las manchas en todo el tapizado interior. También fumaba y a juzgar por el cenicero rebosante de colillas y ceniza, lo hacía desde la era prehistórica. Ambos olores, y quizá “Su axila hedionda”, pensaba Bill al cubrirse la nariz con todo el tacto que podía reunir para no ser notado, eran lo que hacían del vehículo una bomba rodante de malos aromas.

El hombre lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y Bill saltó de su asiento espantado de la mirada dura que le habían dirigido. Era también algo de ‘te-pongo-en-cuatro-y-lo-meto-al-fondo’ que no quiso averiguar. Y sin embargo creía tener razón en cuanto a lo desagradable en el interior.

Al instante, Tom lo empujó del asiento y se vio apoyando la mano en una caja de unicel que alguna vez contuvo una hamburguesa o algo parecido y que al parecer guardaba los aderezos restantes. Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, apenas y encontró manera de no sentarse sobre lo que había embarrado y aunque estaba a buena distancia de no mancharse, no creía que fuera la suficiente como para no sentirse asqueado.

—Mierda, un gato murió aquí adentro –masculló Tom, sin ver al conductor que casi sacaba humo de la nariz ante las ofensas. Intentaba abrir las ventanas, pero se topó con una puerta sin manijas y con unos cristales plagados de marcas de dedos y pringas ajenas por doquier.

De haber ido de mejor ánimo, podría haberse controlado, pero tras la huida de confrontación de su padre y la noticia de que no había helado, habían salido con prisas y silencios hoscos del lugar dispuestos a pasar el resto del día descansando.

Y luego eso…

—Oiga, ¿Usted sabe lo que es un cliente feliz? –Ignoró el gruño como respuesta que recibió—. Puto taxi de mierda si se atreve a cobrar un paseo en él —y abriendo la puerta, salió arrastrando a Bill, quien pese a estar con la boca abierta de la impresión, agradecía salir del interior del vehículo.

Lo vieron derrapar y la seña poco amistosa que el conductor les hizo antes de partir a toda velocidad por la calle.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

—Cabrón de mierda –siseó Tom con desprecio—. Me ha puesto de un humor…

—Ya se fue –exhaló Bill con alivio. Casi creía que el tipo iba a sacar algún arma y a dispararles a quemarropa por insultarlo. Se miró la mano… O por arruinar lo que sería su desayuno o cena; lo que fuera.

—Vaya manera de irse. –Bill miró a Tom y a sus puños fuertemente apretados. La mandíbula dura y posiblemente su rabia bullendo—. Tirar el dinero en la jodida mesa y… Y Sólo largarse. ¿Quién carajos se cree que es?

Bill sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y comenzar a caminar sin importarle nada ni nadie. No era el taxista, claro, era su padre de quien hablaba y debía haberlo supuesto. A los pocos segundos Tom resollaba a su lado y lo detenía por un hombro, extrañamente delicado.

—Qué –barbotó.

—No sé por qué, pero lo siento. –Bill lo miró y era interesante como se encogía de hombros por nada y pensaba que todo podía olvidarse.

—Tú nunca sabes nada. –Alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaban en un sitio que no conocía. La ciudad era grande o más de lo que estaba acostumbrado y su única manera de regresar era en taxi e indicando la dirección con fe de que el conductor pudiera llegar. Se sentía perdido y ridículo por la edad que tenía y la dependencia que lo mantenía atado a cualquiera que lo pudiera regresar de vuelta al hotel—. Falta que empiece a nevar y nos asalten –murmuró para sí mismo, enumerando desgracias y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, pero Tom lo detuvo tomando su mano.

—Ya es primavera, Bill –apretó su mano y a Bill su pecho fue el que sintió la presión—, no va a nevar. –Lo soltó y fue como perderse de nuevo.

—Hum, sí. Puede ser –respondió categóricamente. Quiso parecer despreocupado, pero no hallaba la manera—. Y en vista de que te has cargado la salida, queda regresar al hotel, creo.

—¿Crees? –Tom sonaba divertido—. Bill, yo no me cargué nada.

—Él sólo estaba ahí, Tomi. Por nosotros estaba ahí y tú… Ah, sólo olvídalo. Las cosas ya son difíciles por sí mismas y vas y las haces peores.

—Él… —Tom alzó los brazos con fuerza y era como su intento más grande de expresarse en torno a ese tema en mucho tiempo. Bill ya sabía a dónde iba a desembocar todo: la nada más absoluta y una discusión interminable con gritos, reclamos y palabras soeces al por mayor.

Tom era como su padre, ni más ni menos. Los dos, a su manera, sentían, pero tampoco gran cosa. Eran un par de patatas así que Bill los tenía que querer por lo que eran y no esperar más al respecto. Eran vanas esperanzas desear tener algo imposible y era realista al respecto porque no había otra manera de afrontarlo. Tanto el divorcio de sus padres, como su propio rompimiento con Tom, apenas unos días antes.

La idea dolía y también las comparaciones. Lo uno era tan absoluto que lo segundo lo tenía que ser por igual y eso lastimaba.

Miró por encima de su hombro y Tom seguía ahí, farfullando cosas y no comprendiendo, para variar, que él y su progenitor eran la prueba más certera para Bill de que las cosas eran como eran y que aceptarlas, en algunos casos, sin una lucha previa, podía estar bien por ser el orden de la vida.

—Él es como tú, Tomi. Vámonos ya de una vez –le interrumpió—. Los pies me están amenazando con doler y nieve o no, quiero estar bajo un techo. –Se estremeció y llegó a la conclusión que las cosas, especialmente esa salida, no eran como quería, pero igual que con los demás hechos, no las podía cambiar y eso constituía una paz extrañamente cálida y acogedora.

 

Bill pasó los primeros tres días de su rompimiento con Tom en un mutismo personal. No precisamente encerrado en su habitación del hotel, enfurruñado, con la misma ropa y llorando sus particulares mil mares, pero sí deprimido.

Para romper más aún en esquema, el primero que se presentó a su puerta no fue Tom con disculpas y arrepentimiento o Gustav con palabras de ánimo y comprensión siendo sabedor de su condición, sino George, con unas latas de cerveza y una pizza que aún humeaba por lo caliente.

Le había abierto la puerta descalzo y arrastrando los pies por la alfombra mientras se sentía empequeñecido y pueril con el cabello desarreglado, el pijama a punto de caer por sus piernas y los dientes sin lavar. Ojos secos y nada hinchados, pero una cara que no parecía decir lo mismo.

Casi le había ladrado en la entrada, pero George era el que mejor solucionaba todas esas cuestiones. Zanjaba diferencias ajenas mejor de lo que hacía con las propias y posiblemente estaba a un nivel más alto que Gustav en ello pues no en balde era un poco mayor. La diferencia entre ellos dos radicaba en su manera de consolar; Gustav con palabras suaves y el cariño materno que instintivamente producía un derrumbamiento total en el individuo; George, como el padre que era en la banda, platicando como hombres y muy hombres.

Lo había golpeado en el hombre y lo había repetido mientras se bebía la quinta cerveza e instaba a Bill a darle un nuevo sorbo a la única que había abierto y que seguía bebiendo a tragos ligeros.

—Sea lo que sea, háblalo con Tom y… Y… —Su dedo acusador y que usaba para subrayar y dar énfasis en sus afirmaciones tembló un momento—. ¿Qué te decía?

—Ser un hombre –murmuro Bill. Con la cabeza apoyada en una de las patas de la cama y tirado en la alfombra todavía con un trozo de pizza a medio comer, lo que quería era un consejo maravilloso que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes y que arreglase toda esa mierda de un modo milagroso e indoloro—. Eso también lo pudo haber dicho Gus; no es nada de hombres y nada nuevo.

—Es de hombres –afirmó apretando la lata y eructando. Bill hizo una mueca de asco—. Es de hombres hacer, lo que los hombres hacen.

—Creo que ya estás ebrio y…

—No me interrumpas –carraspeó—, que esta que viene es buena. Quiero decir, hombre es quien tiene, hum, ya sabes, Bill. –Ignoró los ojos que rodaron—. Así que por lo tanto, aunque te guste ver películas románticas, oler las flores y maquillarte, sigues siendo hombre.

—¿Hablas de mí? –No espero respuesta—, porque a mí no me gusta oler flores.

—Lo que sea –desdeñó el bajista—. De lo que hablo es hacer las cosas como hombres. Llorar como hombre, tanto como pelear como tal.

—Hombres –musitó Bill. Lo hizo con un anhelo que le hizo sentir las orejas calientes y George se rió con disimulo de ello.

—¿Lo ves? Muy de hombres. Mi gesto es de macho –y se golpeó con el puño el pecho; nuevo eructo—. Pizza, cerveza y una charla masculina que eleva en diez, no, mil millones de grados tu masculinidad. Si haces eso con Tom, todo se va a solucionar y quizá tengas suerte de conseguir algo de pelo en pecho.

—Ugh –fue lo que dijo Bill ante la idea de una zona más que depilar.

Luego George se escupió en la mano y la extendió a Bill, quien muy a su pesar se la sujetó y la apretó haciendo un saludo que solían hacer antes siquiera, de que todo lo de la banda hubiera dado comienzo. Entonces parecía genial, pero en ese momento le dio asco ver la saliva escurriendo por su dedos.

Le siguió un nuevo toque a su puerta y Bill agradeció eso. Se incorporó de un salto y mientras se limpiaba la palma contra el borde de su pantalón, giraba la perilla y se encontraba a Gustav, quien traía chocolate caliente y donas a juzgar por el aroma que exhalaba la bolsa blanca que traía en brazos.

—Si es Tom, abrázalo y si es Gusti, dile que hace falta cerveza aquí adentro –se escuchó la voz de George de fondo. Ebrio con certeza y la misma seguridad de ello en que se había desplomado por el golpe seco que se escuchó.

—¿Gusti? –Preguntó Bill enarcando una ceja y recibiendo la bolsa mientras Gustav pasaba y contemplaba el espectáculo de George semi inconsciente, con una boba sonrisa en labios y su cerveza ladeada peligrosamente en su regazo—. ¿Desde cuándo te llama así? Y más importante, ¿Por qué?

—A que suena lindooo –Canturreó George.

—Suena gay –fue toda la respuesta que dio Bill. Ignoró que Gustav pusiera mala cara ante ello siendo él quien era y en la situación que estaba con Tom, pero era lo único que se le venía en mente mientras tenía a sus dos amigos ahí mismo y a su miseria personal subiendo como ácido por su garganta.

Los tres días que había pasado en solitario apenas y había tenido ganas, fuerzas y ánimo para moverse, respirar y cumplir sus funciones básicas, llorar no incluido, pero apenas y estaba acompañado, le entraba la apremiante sensación de hacerse bolita en un rincón y lloriquear como nena.

Con George y Gustav ahí eso parecía imposible, a la vez que muy viable y optó por lo segundo acercándose a Gustav y tras engancharse en su brazo, apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, la frente en su cabeza y soltar un quedo y tímido sorbido de nariz.

—Ay no, dijimos cosas de hombres, Bill. Mariconadas a… Con Tom, ya vimos que a él le dan un morbo que te cagas –balbuceó aún en el estupor de su borrachera—. ¡Gustav! –Volvió a rezongar, cuando el rubio se giró y abrazó a Bill y lo dejó llorar cuanto quisiese ya envuelto en sus brazos. Realmente parecía su madre—. Le doy al crío este una lección de hombría y vienes a consentirlo. Largo –lo pateó y recibió lo mismo a cambio por parte del baterista, quien acariciaba la espalda de Bill con manos firmes—. Arruinas el efecto de mis palabras.

—Tú fuiste el que dijo Gusti –le disparó Bill, pasándose un brazo por los ojos y queriendo reír ante la idea de semejante apodo—. Eso no es de hombres.

—Cierto –secundo Gustav, pero entonces se cruzó de hombros e hizo su pregunta—; perdón, ¿Pero de qué hablaban?

—Cosas de hombres –respondieron Bill y George al mismo tiempo, para luego soltar una carcajada.

—Ok, ya entendí. –Gustav se encogió de hombros y tomó la bolsa que traía en un principio para sacar su contenido y curiosamente eran tres vasos de chocolate caliente no dos como Bill pensaba. Gustav los alivió de dudas—. Vi a este idiota comprar las cervezas, también… —Sacó algo más—, traje aspirinas contra la cruda y muchos pañuelos.

—Presiento que esto será una noche entre chicas –dijo George cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo y resoplando aire con pesadez—. Adiós hombría –comentó de pronto al tiempo que se sentaba con todo el equilibrio que le quedaba y se comenzaba a quitar los zapatos ante sus dos incrédulos amigos; Bill tomando un sorbo de su café y Gustav engullendo un resto de pizza que aún quedaba. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de no entender, pero George lo dijo con resignación… —Bien, para pintar mis uñas de negro, la condición es que sean manos y pies o no es nada…

 

Y pasada la noche en que habían amanecido unos encima de los otros y con la habitación volteada a como estaba en un inicio, “O quizá más ordenada que en un principio”, pensaba Bill bostezando.

La primer cosa que vio fue la cara de Gustav peligrosamente cerca de un pie de George; un pie con laca negra en sus uñas y luego la habitación entera. Estando tres días seguidos acostado y mirando penumbras iluminadas con el mudo televisor, no había apreciado cuánto desastre había por todos lados y que a pesar de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior comiendo y bebiendo sin parar, luciera no mejor, pero sí menos deprimente. Ya no estaba el aire de enfermedad que antes infestaba cada metro de la habitación del hotel.

La segunda cosa, o no cosa que vio, pues respiraba y lucía como él y a la vez no, fue a Tom. Y Tom lo vio a él.

Ni un respingo ante su inexplicable presencia o porque lo veía con ojos calmos y marcaba un ritmo imaginario desde su asiento, apenas dos metros de la cama.

Estaba completamente vestido y lucía como quien ha dormido doce horas de un pacífico sueño y hubiera despertado directamente en la primavera de su vida. Situación que era cierta, pero del mismo modo lo era que Tom no solía ser una persona de buenos amaneceres y eso lo confirmó cabeceando hacía la televisión.

Bill arrugó la nariz. El reloj de las noticias le indicaba que era casi mediodía y que el clima del día iba a ser soleado con nubes parciales y baja posibilidad de lluvia.

—Ugh –y ningún otro sonido salió de su garganta. No estaba sufriendo los estragos de una noche de juerga con alcohol y humo de cigarrillos incluidos, pero tal parecía por la pastosidad de su boca y la dificultad que tenía para enfocar más allá de un palmo de su nariz.

Sus ojos se sentían hinchados y ardían. Claro, porque había llorado y no había sido el único. George se había llevado el premio llorón en su primera celebración en ese hotel y aún lucía su corona, que no era más que un bulto de papel higiénico moldeado con agua y que había lucido en el transcurso de la noche.

—Tienes mal aspecto –fue lo que escuchó y parpadeó para dejar que el significado de sus palabras le entraran bien en el pensamiento.

—Me siento fatal, así que es justicia –pronunció en respuesta con voz baja y rasposa. Se libró del enredo de manos y piernas y salió de la cama con el cuerpo temblando y sintiéndose observado de manera escrutadora.

—Vaya, luces como mierda y lo eres. –Ante su comentario, Bill se encogió de hombros restando importancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te ha invitado.

Se apartó el cabello del rostro y entró al baño sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta. Se miró en el espejo y en efecto, sus ojos estaban rojos y plagados de venitas irritadas. Exhaló con fuerza y tras masajearse la cara con fuerza y palmearse las mejillas, se quitó la camiseta y abrió la llave en toda su capacidad.

Hundió las manos bajo el chorro y se limpió con ella la cara, el cuello y se talló con fuerza los brazos.

—Hey –era Tom, quien lo había seguido—, tenemos que estar listos dentro de poco. –Bill no se tomó la molestia de contestarle, pues eso lo imaginaba—. Y no luces tan mal, sólo un poco, ya sabes, jodido.

Seh –cerró la llave y tras mover un poco la puerta corrediza que separaba la regadera, tanteó sus laves hasta que abrió una. Miró por encima de su hombro y Tom seguía ahí, recargado contra el marco de madera y viéndole con atención—. Me voy a bañar –dijo con una voz pequeña.

—Eso parece. –Se cruzó de hombros.

Afuera se escuchó un estruendo y luego la voz de George diciendo algo respecto a sus uñas. Luego a Gustav riendo aún medio dormido.

Tom salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin mediar otra palabra.

 

—Me siento gay –comentó Gustav mientras ensayaban. Dejó sus baquetas a un lado de los platillos y extendió ambas manos con pintura negra en sus uñas suspiró pesadamente—. No, soy un gay por permitir esto.

—No sé, yo digo que le dan estilo a la banda. –George hizo un solo con su bajo pero desafinó y optó por dejarlo en una silla y aprovechar la corta pausa que iban a tener mientras Bill tomaba algo de beber e iba al baño—. De cualquier modo –continuó—, si estás fueran de gays, Bill no lo usaría con tanta confianza, creo. –Arrugó su nariz y buscó la aprobación de Gustav—, ¿No es así?

—Mira a quién le preguntas –se burló Tom. Abría su botella de agua y daba un largo trago que se limpiaba con el borde de la manga de su camiseta.

—Wow, miren quién responde. –Ese era Bill quien traía una toalla de manos sobre los hombros y se limpiaba un poco la boca con una de sus esquinas.

—Bill… —Le previno Gustav.

—¿Qué? –Respondió con un tono irritado. En lo que a él respectaba, era la verdad y aunque estuviera interpretada a su manera, le parecía la correcta versión de todo eso—. Es de maricas pintarse las uñas pero no irse a follar travestís. Una visión muy interesante, Tomi.

—No me llames así –fue su respuesta. Sus puños apretándose con fuerza y la cara y la piel del cuello tornándose roja.

—¿Cómo, marica o Tomi? Ambas te quedan de maravilla –Escupió. Esperó una respuesta de su parte, pero Tom le dio la espalda y salió del estudio llevándose la guitarra consigo.

El silencio que se hizo fue extrañamente calmante para los tres que quedaron.

 

La sorpresa de Bill no fue recibir una llamada de su padre, sino rodar sobre su costado aunque apenas eran las ocho de la mañana de un día libre y preguntarle en verdad interesado cómo había estado en ese tiempo.

Le escuchó hablar al menos por cinco minutos en donde le preguntó por todo en su vida y cómo le iban las cosas, sin darse cuenta de que era lo que más habían hablado en un mismo tiempo desde hacía años. Y cuando al final terminó la llamada y tomó nota mental de que había durado el milagroso tiempo de casi treinta minutos, se tocó los labios pues en ellos había una sonrisa apenas formándose.

Pensaba justo que Tom y su padre se parecían. Que ya de antes la idea estaba en él, pero que necesitaba que tomara una forma más concreta si quería comprobarlo.

Ese mañana, por primera vez en los ocho días que tenía de estar en disgusto con Tom y durmiendo solo luego de un periodo de haberlo hecho juntos, tarareó en la ducha como solía ser.

 

En el transcurso de la siguiente semana, Tom atrapó a Bill hablando con su padre dos veces. La primera luego de un desayuno que habían tomado los dos y sin ninguna compañía por haberse despertado demasiado tarde y estar tanto George como Gustav saciados de waffles. Por primera vez desde que su ruptura no verbal había ocurrido, era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas y ciertamente el momento que pasaron juntos no dio para muchas palabras, pero algo de los rencores de días pasados se había evaporado y bajo la cortina de hostilidad quedaban las partes heridas y el dolor. Se podía sentir y ambos lo hacían, tanto el propio como el ajeno mientras cortésmente y con algunos titubeos se pedían la miel, la mantequilla o la jarra con leche.

Después de ello, la llamada. Y Tom no había hecho sino alzar una ceja al entender que realmente era su padre quien hablaba con Bill y con quien hablaba un poco tímido, pero feliz. Asombrado por su iniciativa a marcar su número, más de cariño que de compromiso.

No se había atrevido a interrumpir y agachando la cabeza se había ido sin ser notado, pues él jamás había hecho eso y dudaba que llegase a suceder.

La segunda ocasión fue apenas unos días después.

Bill resoplando mientras arrastraba su pesada maleta por los pasillos del sitio donde darían un pequeño concierto y Tom conmovido del esfuerzo que hacía, pero convencido de que sería inútil por culpa de la suela de sus zapatos. De suela lisa en un suelo pulido. Se burló con ligereza y colgándose la maleta de un hombro, había seguido a Bill hasta donde le había indicado.

Un limpio y reducido camerino con su nombre colgado. Apenas anotado rápido con algún marcador negro sobre una cinta que habían pegado horas antes, pero Bill parecía orgulloso de ello y a Tom la idea se le hizo tan parecida a cuando regresaban del jardín de niños y mostraba sus dibujos a su madre, quien siempre daba elogios al respecto y los colocaba en el refrigerador.

Entraba tras de él y agradecía la puerta sostenida abierta con una inclinación de cabeza que fingió no ver. Apenas quitó el pie, se cerró y los dejó solos y sin palabras. Quizá sólo una…

—Gracias –Bill señaló la maleta que había caído ante una silla plegable y se mordió el labio no muy seguro de qué manera proceder

Se lo ahorró un miembro del staff, que con gafete en mano se prestó apresuradamente y le dijo que lo mandaban llamar. Apenas unos minutos, pero Bill sintió la necesidad de justificarse y haciendo un gesto tímido, le indico a Tom que sólo tardaría un poco.

Lo dejó entonces solo y el móvil comenzó a vibrar como loco dentro de una de las bolsas. Tom lo sacó apenas a tiempo para oír el último timbrazo y leer “Jorg” y nada más. No se tomó la molestia de contestar y cuando Bill regresó, se limitó a señalarlo con incomodidad, casi asco, mientras le aclaraba de la llamada perdida.

—Pudiste contestar –le reprochó marcando el número y esperando respuesta mientras se lo pegaba al oído.

—Pude, sí, si hubiera querido…—Y dicho eso, se sentó quitando la maleta en el proceso y observó con cuidado como su gemelo se comenzaba a preparar mientras aún esperaba el tono de marcado. Apenas había sacado sus audífonos, cuando al rostro de Bill se iluminaba y aunque sólo era su reflejo a través del espejo, supo que su padre había contestado y que Bill estaba realmente bien con eso.

Que por la manera en que batía las pestañas y ladeaba la cabeza mientras hablaba, de alguna manera coqueteaba y eso, le molestaba.

—Hum –resopló y dio play a la lista interminable de canciones que solía oír.

 

Definitivamente el sitio en el que estaban no era una parada de taxis. Aquel conductor hediondo y con mala leche había sido su gota de agua en el desierto y Bill lamentaba de manera amarga no haber pensando en eso.

—Al menos hay que ver el lado positivo de todo esto –comentó Tom casualidad. Cuando Bill lo encaró, lo encontró estirando los brazos al cielo y caminando como quien da un paseo por la ciudad cuando le apetece. Le daba por rechinar los dientes cuando lo contemplaba, pues ya le dolían los pies.

—¿Un lindo paseó por la ciudad? –Aventuró con un tono sarcástico. Su idea de pasar un buen día había sido incluir a su padre, un local cerrado y un trayecto tranquilo para después descansar el resto del único día libre que tendrían en al menos un mes y Tom lo jodía punto por punto—. Deja te digo que los pies me matan.

—Pues nos sentamos –respondió como si nada—. ¿Cuál es el problema? Ya salimos, al menos podemos tratar de disfrutar el día juntos.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —Se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a frotar con fuerza—. Es una mierda de día, no lo empeores diciendo que vamos a estar juntos. –Se dio media vuelta y se ahogó ante la visión de mil calles aún por cruzar para acercarse al hotel. La idea le sacaba el aire y lo abrumaba, que no fue capaz de darse cuenta que Tom se había colocado detrás suyo hasta que el golpe suave, pero certero, en su cabeza, se había efectuado.

—No seas grosero –fueron sus palabras, y se fue de largo, dejando a Bill con sus palabras anteriores y arrepentido de cómo había sonado todo eso.

—Hey tú… —Corrió hasta alcanzarlo y casi saltarte encima. Era algo que solían hacer antes de que todo se torciera de la peor manera—. Me debes aún algo –susurró contra su oreja, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y resoplaba.

—¿Vas a decir la cita, verdad? –Bill asintió y Tom suspiró—. Bill, eso ya no es…

—Digas lo que digas, me la debes, Tomi. –Afianzó más fuerte sus brazos en torno a su cintura y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro, mirando por encima y apreciando que los viernes a la hora del mediodía, las calles solían estar atestadas aunque fuera hora laboral—. Tú y yo ya no estamos, mmm, juntos, pero…

—Yep, ¿A dónde quieres ir? –Tom lo sorprendió dándose vuelta y quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Bill enrojeció casi de manera instantánea—. Te has puesto rojo –comentó entre risas.

—Cállate, eso ya lo sé. –Lo alejó un poco y no pudo ayudar mostrándose más que tímido—. Sólo regresemos…

 

Bill se encontró ante la puerta de Tom siendo el hombre del cual George se sentiría orgulloso… Y quizá del cual también se burlaría sin piedad, pues llevaba de igual manera, pizza y cerveza en cantidades suficientes para hacerle ver galaxias enteras con la resaca de la mañana siguiente y un hoyo negro que quizá sería el del retrete mientras vomitase ambas cosas…

Tragó duro, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que fue como querer comer papel sin un vaso de agua como mínimo de ayuda. Para colmo, con las manos húmedas y la bolsa que contenía resbalando por entre sus dedos temblorosos.

Ciertamente estaba nervioso ante la puerta de Tom y no se atrevía a tocar porque esto era después de lo que había pasado entre ambos y luego de eso, no había tenido necesidad de tomar la iniciativa. Tom era quien siempre iba a su habitación y quien llevaba las riendas en cuanto a la toma de decisiones. Se dijo entonces que era injusto no haber tenido eso en cuenta antes y que quizá Tom también se debatía siempre ante su puerta antes de tocar. Tenía que ser así.

Aspirando tan profundo como pudo, dio unos tentativos golpes y tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, primero con cautela y luego con rapidez, mientras Tom lo halaba de la camiseta y lo hacía pasar rápidamente.

En el interior de la habitación estaba oscuro porque Tom, a diferencia de Bill, jamás encendía la televisión como si fuera una especie de lámpara. En lugar de ello, tenía las cortinas abiertas y la luz de la ciudad se colaba apenas dándole una idea de donde estaba casa cosa en el sitio.

Su maleta en la cama, su guitarra en una silla. Tom, posiblemente antes sentado en el suelo, pues ahí veía una bolsa de papas fritas y un par de calcetines. Una gran revelación que lo hizo hablar con tartamudeos.

—Estás descalzo –musitó. Tom le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión ante lo que había querido decir con eso—. Yo traje algo.

—¿Cosas de hombres? –Fue el turno de Bill de sorprenderse.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? –Bajó la bolsa y de pronto se percató cuando cerca estaban. Apenas unos centímetros antes de considerarse terreno peligroso, pero igual, muy cerca… Su estómago se retorció de manera agradable.

—No importa –y buscó sus manos. Bill trastabilló hasta golpear el muro con la espalda. Completamente apoyado en ella, y con la cabeza dando vueltas como envuelta en un vapor que no le permitía ver más lejos que Tom y la travesura que se dibuja en sus facciones mientras se mordía el labio inferior antes de besarlo con ligereza.

—Tomi… —Musitó. Sentía aún sus labios juntos, pero los sentimientos lo invadían y lo dejaban incapacitado para algo más cuerdo.

La caja de pizza casi se le resbaló al suelo, pero sujetarla le costó romper el momento y Tom se separó. Un paso atrás y de nueva cuenta eran hermanos. Decepcionante en todas las maneras en que eso podía ser.

—Me estabas… —Empezó Bill, pero si no era una cosa era la otra y la bolsa terminó finalmente de caer bajo su mano sudorosa y hacer que las latas chocaran entre sí, que nuevamente sus labios lo hicieran y el beso cobrara profundidad.

 

La sana conclusión a la que Bill llegó fue que la paz que sentía, particularmente de cuello para abajo, era producto de lo que Tom había hecho, “O ambos”, se corregía mentalmente.

Yacía bocabajo y con un brazo por completo fuera de la cama. Jugaba con sus dedos el tejido de la alfombra y pensaba hasta donde podía que en primera, todos los días anteriores habían sido una especie de ensueño cruel. Si al final iba a terminar ahí, y con todo lo que había acontecido, bien se podía haber ahorrado los malos modos y el disgusto. Lo segundo, era que si Tom seguía rodando por su espalda, en un espacio aproximado de veinte minutos, según sus cabeceadas, iba a terminar durmiendo encima de su trasero y presumiblemente con la nariz hacía abajo.

Era reír y burlarse, pues después de lo que habían hecho, la vergüenza estaba tan prohibida como el seguir irritado.

Al contrario, estaba en total relax y por eso mismo aquel viejo temor que de niño nunca dejaba a Bill bajar los pies por un costado de la cama, especialmente cuando era de noche y más cuando comenzó a dormir en su propia habitación, no estaba presente cuando colgaba todo el brazo por la franja oscura y tenebrosa que se formaba entre la cama y el suelo.

Tenía a Tom, quien daba una nueva vuelta entre sueños y alcanzaba la curva de su cadera con un ronquido victorioso.

No le quedaba sino apartarse algún mechón corto y rebelde que le cayera encima de los ojos y olvidar la tensión de días pasados y la que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando la desazón lo acosaba.

Nada de eso estaba a la vista y la única manera que tenía de definir todo aquello era una paz completa que se materializaba cuando escuchaba a Tom bostezar y levantar la cabeza antes de dar su último giró mortal.

—Bill –el toque en el hombro fue suave y no pudo sino rizarse y no responder; sólo voltearse y encontrarlo sin pudor, descubierto. Él mismo sí se enredó con la sábana pero la encontró más húmeda de lo que esperaba—. ¿Puedo comer pizza?

Asintió.

Luego el crujir de la caja, los pasos cortos y la bolsa haciendo su particular ruido mientras Tom sacaba un par de cervezas y las traía. La que tocó la piel de su vientre estaba helada y no le quedó más que abrir los perezosos ojos y agradecer apenas con un tenue mover de labios.

—Me siento muy macho –murmuró de pronto y no muy seguro de haber sido escuchado. George ebrio le bailaba en la cabeza y agradecía que la imagen mental no fuera un baile erótico porque no salía de su mente las palabras del bajista de hacer las cosas que fueran necesarias, pero hacerlas como hombre.

Eso debía incluir ciertamente solucionar cualquier tipo de problemas, pero la cuestión es que ese tipo de situaciones, cuando estaba con Tom, eran eludidas por ambos de manera que jamás se habían tocado o acaso había sido un rozón que no había solucionado nada o que había empeorado todo más de lo que hacer lo que hacían en sí, lograba.

Bill pensaba en eso frunciendo el ceño e igualmente apacentado por dentro.

Porque incluso peleando, si todo salía, las cosas podían ser igual de pacíficas y era eso lo que quería. Al estilo de los hombres, aunque medio mundo lo tratara de nena sin importar fuera una broma o no.

Tom apretó su rodilla y la caída a la realidad no fue tan dolorosa si a fin de cuentas todo iba a terminar, fuera para dar un nuevo comienzo o para finalizar todo y de alguna modo, volver a lo que eran.

—Me tengo que vestir –dijo sin más—. E irme, pero antes debo decirte algo y dejarte pensando en ello, Tom. –Mordió su pizza y apuró su último trago.

Hizo lo que había dicho y Tom se aguantó las ganas de preguntar “¿Por qué?” tantas veces como lo pensaba. En lugar de ello se vistió por igual aunque sabía que iba a dormir a solas y que quizá eso ocurriría luego de que Bill se marchase, pero de cualquier modo lo aceptó sin quejas.

Ya en la puerta la despedida fue breve y oscura. Encender las luces habría acabado con la atmósfera de intimidad y Bill no podía permitírselo de la misma manera en que quedarse estaba vedado.

Pidió disculpas por lo de su padre y Tom también. Por todo, en realidad y besó sus labios apenado hasta la muerte y resistiendo las ganas de arrastrarlo de vuelta a la cama de la misma manera en que Bill tenía su propia lucha interna de dejar todo sin definir y desplomarse justo ahí.

—Como hombres –dijo al fin—, te quiero para mí y de nadie más. –Sus manos recorrieron su rostro apenas un segundo antes de bajar y apretar la perilla de la puerta como quien se afianza a un salvavidas en una tormenta peligrosa. Todo eso lo era—. Pero no te voy a secuestrar ni me voy a poner pesado si dices que no y, hum, es poco romántico de lo trillado que resulta, pero Tomi, te amo… Eso es. –Suspiró fuerte mientras cerraba los ojos, se daba media vuelta y salía cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No esperaba nada. Ni ser perseguido o ser amado con locura apenas diera unos pasos en el pasillo pues el tipo de personas de Tom, igual que su padre, eran abrumadas por las emociones ajenas. Las manejaban perfectamente mientras colindaban con ellas, pero cuando éstas los afectaban o resonaban dentro de las suyas propias, podían pasar días enteros pensando al respecto y haciendo que la paz regresara.

Y Bill quería esa paz para sí y para Tom. Fuera como fuera, la quería y necesitaba como fuerza vital si quería seguir en pie.

Apenas si se enjugó los ojos, pero avanzó por el corredor tenuemente iluminado y con paso ligero. No seguro de nada, pero sí de que Tom elegiría lo correcto, lo incluyese o no en su vida, fuese o no lo que él quería.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. ESPERANZA

**ESPERANZA**

—¿Te das cuenta que esto es muy… —Giró los ojos mientras buscaba alguna palabra no muy ofensiva para lo que iba a decir— … gay? Me siento como alguna chica de dieciséis años que consuela a otra porque su novio la dejó… Mierda.

A toda respuesta, Bill le tomó la mano y le dejó más jabón líquido en ella para que siguiera lavando su cabello.

Era sábado en la noche y Gustav estaba pensando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que no haber salido a alguna fiesta era una mala idea. Más cuando tenía a Bill enfurruñado en la bañera desde hacía casi cuatro horas y teniendo que hacerle compañía. De otra manera, temía encontrarlo ahogado a la mañana siguiente.

Sería demasiado cargar en su conciencia, así que sacaba nuevas burbujas y resoplaba por un necio cabello que se pegaba a la frente, producto todo gracias del vapor y la puerta cerrada.

—Si George se entera de esto… —Murmuró para sí mismo. La escena era tan… Tragó duro. En definitiva daba no mucho que pensar. Era evidente cuán deprimido había estado Bill por espacio de una semana y de alguna manera retorcida, era lo menos grave que podría ver el bajista si abría la puerta, de manera sumamente improbable, pues para ser casi medianoche, ya debería estar ebrio en algún bar, y los miraba.

Lo que hacía que Gustav diera quejas era que alguien osara preguntar por el estado de Bill, quien se retorcía dentro de la bañera y tiraba un poco de agua en el proceso. Escaldó a Gustav con ello.

—Dirá que somos unas princesas, no más. Para variar, ya me acostumbré a sentirme como tal… –Y tras decirlo, su cabeza blanca por la espuma se empezó a hundir por el borde de la tina de mármol hasta desaparecer.

—¡Bill! –De rodillas y con una gran demostración de valor, lo sacó del agua casi para asfixiarlo con sus propias manos, pues ‘la víctima indefensa’ tenía la nariz tapada con un dedo y una enorme sonrisa entre labios. Escupía un poco de agua, pero era obvio que todo había sido una broma—. ¡Me quieres matar! Es eso, ¿No? Bah, no es justo –se limpió las manos contra la camiseta y fue poca cosa porque tanto rato en el vapor ya la habían dejado casi hecha una sopa—, yo aquí haciendo de niñera, preocupado de que te pase algo y tú…

—¡No me voy a ahogar! –Reclamó Bill—. Era una broma.

Gustav le dio una mirada escéptica de esas que solía usar cuando lo que oía era una pila de mierda, como los cuentos que daban George y Tom al regresar a las seis de la mañana y tan ebrios que apenas podían articular sonidos, no hablar de palabras, esperando con inocencia y mucha credulidad de su parte que fueran a ser tomados en serio como si dieran la última revelación del Apocalipsis.

—Llevo horas en este baño contigo, luces… Mierda, fatal desde hace días y Tom, bueno, él… —Bill se volvió a hundir con lentitud en el agua—. ¡Bill, no esquives esto!

Un burbujeo provino desde bajo el agua y luego lo vio salir de golpe, tosiendo y escurriendo agua por todos lados. En esta ocasión, en verdad casi se había ahogado.

Por respeto y quizá algo de trazas de pudor, Gustav evitó verlo al tiempo que le alcanzaba una toalla y esperaba el tiempo prudente a que se la colocara en torno a la cintura o a donde más quisiera Bill. La cuestión era tapar todo lo que había visto en un segundo y eso le dio el ánimo de reír.

Sintió un golpe en la coronilla y no quedó de otra decirle a Bill entre burlas que el agua caliente arrugaba todo. Esperaba una repetición del golpe, pero en lugar de ello, el ambiente se tornó triste cuando Bill se contempló las manos y lució presa de la desolación más grande cuando apreció las yemas de sus dedos surcadas por mil y una líneas.

—Bastante tiempo en el agua –murmuró. Parpadeó apenas y a Gustav le invadió la necesidad de abrazarlo. Parecía al borde del desmayo y Bill lo confirmó con sus palabras—. Me siento mareado.

—Mucha agua caliente –señaló sus manos—, demasiada, diría yo.

—Yep. –Abrió la puerta y ambos se estremecieron. Podía ser una noche de primavera, pero lo cierto es que el frío era patente y el haber permanecido por horas en una sauna no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

A Gustav no le quedó de otra más que seguir a Bill por el alfombrado y sentarse a su lado en la desarreglada cama mientras se contemplaba los pies y musitaba algo de que estaban igual que sus manos. Todo eso era cháchara insustancial y ambos lo sabían.

El problema con todo, era dejar de lado la tensión y hablar, propiamente hacerlo. Ese lugar lo tenía que ocupar Tom, pero de alguna manera parecía estar peor que Bill pues ni la puerta abría y habían dicho entre bromas tensas que sólo si empezaba a apestar lo iban a dar por muerto e iban a abrir. No hubo risas en aquello.

—Bill –suspiró—, voy a tener que decirlo…

—No. –Movió los dedos de sus pies y a Gustav le invadió un sentimiento de irritación ante las complicaciones auto infligidas que Bill dejaba caer sobre sí mismo. Tenía poca paciencia para quienes no resolvían sus problemas por propia cuenta y esperaban que siendo víctimas, las facilidades les cayeran del cielo. Aunque fuera Bill y éste fuera uno de sus más grandes amigos, esas situaciones no las toleraba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Jamás.

—Tienes que hacer algo. Lo que sea –e imprimió en su tono la urgencia que sentía ante lo que sucedía a sus ojos.

Era un espía de la más baja estofa siendo espectador de una relación que en primer término no le terminaba de cuadrar y para colmo, solitario. George, al no saber nada, llevaba las cosas con relativa calma. Palpaba a medias lo que acontecía, pero era obvio que lo que imaginaba, palidecía ante lo que la realidad les presentaba realmente. Todo eso sólo aumentaba sus niveles de tensión y Gustav se encontró apretando sus rodillas con fuerza y con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya hice algo, Gus. –La voz le llegó baja y tuvo que repetirse mentalmente lo que había escuchado. Era Bill, eso por descontado, pero no captaba gran cosa del significado—. No pongas esa cara de que yo espero un milagro para que todo se solucione porque las cosas no son así, ¿Va? –Su muñeca se talló contra los ojos y ahí tenía Gustav a su reina del drama. Sin embargo, no tuvo corazón para reclamar. Bill parecía al borde del colapso nervioso y no quería empujarlo a ello.

—¿Qué hiciste? –Era su manera de dar claridad a todo. Era la pregunta más directa en posibilidades al nuevo giro que su relación con Tom había tomado. Podía no ser brutal, pero bastaba si ambos entendían.

—Hum, algo –y con sus palabras, se inclinaba hasta hacerse un pequeño ovillo en su mismo regazo. Los pies al borde del colchón y la piel erizada del frío que sentía. Estaba helado tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Se hizo el silencio.

Alguna válvula dentro de Gustav había liberado todo su vapor fuera y sólo quedaban las trazas de la anterior exasperación. Era en verdad injusto de su parte pretender que todos tenían su mismo nivel, para bien o para mal, de solucionar las cosas en el mismo instante y continuar con su vida. Bill en definitiva no era de esos y era bastante parecido para Tom, quien tenía días saliendo apenas de su habitación para cumplir compromisos y nada más.

—Odio estar metido en todo esto porque en verdad me preocupan ustedes dos o más tú. –Exhaló aire entre los dientes y palmeó la cabeza de Bill. Hizo una mueca—. Ugh, aún tienes jabón.

—Un minuto más en el baño y nos habrían encontrado muertos o desmayados; yo qué sé. –Subió su mano y toco su cabello; había razón: estaba escurriendo parte del shampoo todavía—. Creo que me voy a bañar.

—De nuevo.

—Sí, de nuevo… —Se levantó y la toalla amenazó con caer. Gustav tuvo la gentileza de sujetarla y Bill apreció que las manos de Gustav no eran nada suaves y finas tras largos años tras la batería. La idea lo hizo sonrojar y se alejó con tanta prisa que su trasero quedó al descubierto.

—Ya conozco esa parte de ti, no huyas –dijo de pronto Gustav entre risas y le tiró con la toalla a tan mal tino que le dio en la cabeza. Enrojecido hasta la raíz de los cabellos, Bill se la enroscó con torpeza a la cadera y se quedó con una parte encima de los muslos y otra por la rodilla.

Un toque a la puerta los interrumpió.

—Es George, te lo juro porque no podemos dejar de parecer maricas –murmuró Gustav entre dientes, pero debatiéndose entre reír o hacerlo más fuerte de lo que ya hacía. Se tapó la boca con la camiseta y su predicción fue cierta.

George entró extrañamente sobrio y escurriendo agua.

—Llueve como el jodido diluvio universal –explicó. Dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación y pateó la puerta con un sonido húmedo proviniendo de dentro sus botas. Pese a estar bajo techo, seguía haciendo sonar las charcas.

Se quitó la camiseta y fue como algún perro lanudo sacudiéndose luego de un baño. Bill y Gustav recibieron sus salpicaduras de la misma manera que lo fueron su boca abierta y casi en el suelo y su dedo acusador señalándolos como si con eso expresara lo que pensaba.

Aunque era bastante obvio. “Ustedes dos, jodido par de maricas” o algo parecido, pero con palabras menos bruscas. George clamaba el uso de la palabra ‘gay’ para no lucir tan cerrado de mente, pero lo cierto era que sin serlo, no podía evitar sentir una caricia helada en el cuello cada que uno se le acercaba por detrás, por muy bar gay al que hubiera ido con anterioridad. Sus niveles de tolerancia iban con lo ajeno, y de buen modo mientras no encontrara a sus más cercanos amigos mojados, uno medio desnudo y en una habitación en penumbras.

Situación que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata y le quitaba el aire.

—¿Hay algo de lo que me deba enterar? –Preguntó no muy seguro. La respuesta que pudiera escuchar podría no ser del todo de su agrado, pero cuando los vio reírse al respecto, la piedra que subía por su garganta y presumiblemente era su estómago encogido, dio marcha atrás—. En serio, ¿algo…?

—Soy gay –dijo Bill—, y Gustav aquí presente también. Para mayor noticia, Tom también y los tres mantenemos un triángulo amoroso. ¿Algo cómo eso me puede faltar decir? –Se acomodó la toalla mejor y así se sintió más cómodo—. Es broma.

—Ah… —Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo George y Gustav. Para el primero era una chanza para nada graciosa y para el segundo, un cuadro morboso de lo que había en realidad. Eso creía. Exceptuando quizá, la parte que lo incluía. Si su nombre iba a estar presente, no iba a ser por miembro de un trío inexistente.

—Ya, tema olvidado. ¿Cerveza y pizza, de nuevo? –Bill arqueó una ceja mientras llamaba a servicio de habitaciones y confirmaba el pedido luego de ver que iba a ser una noche de aquellas.

—Muy de hombres –dijo George, media hora más tarde y empinando su cerveza hasta tomar la última gota—. Más hombres que nunca ahora que te has quitado esa porquería de tratamiento para el cabello y te has vestido.

—Era shampoo –le corrigió Gustav, aunque sabía que no importaba. Al ritmo que iban, se convertirían en una panda de nenas sin importar las medidas vigorizantes de tomar cerveza, eructar y tragar pizza como cerdos. Era obvio que eso no solucionaba todo y no lo haría.

—Falta Tom –dijo George para sorpresa de todos—. Tal vez si le llamamos acepte salir de su jodida nueva vida de ermitaño y…

—Falta una chica… —Rebatió Bill con las orejas rojas—, o dos, no sé… Tom no.

—Mmm… —Y de nueva cuenta era una repetición de fonemas por parte de los dos mayores. Intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión y optaron por dejar de Tom de lado. No por la misma razón o al menos no la que pensaban, pero era algo.

—Había perdido la esperanza de oírte decir eso, cariño –George golpeó su nueva lata contra la medio vacía de Bill a modo de chocar copas y brindar por ello y encontró en respuesta una sonrisa trémula y tímida.

—Yep, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde –y bebió con rapidez, porque en realidad lo que menos quería eran esperanzas.

No tras una semana de espera y silencio por parte de Tom.

Tener un poco de esperanza, representaba angustia.

 

—Ow, quiero ser gay –dijo George. Tendido sobre su espalda y con la cabeza de Bill en su estómago y la de Gustav en su hombro, pensó que no sería una idea tan descabellada si eso evitaba una repetición de los últimos cuatro días.

—Ya no me siento para nada hombre… —Masculló Bill en respuesta. Se palpó por encima de la tela de su pantalón, justo en la entrepierna y sí, ahí estaba lo que buscaba, pero no quería más de eso—. Si vuelvo a comer pizza, ugh, o a tomar cerveza, definitivamente voy a morir…

—Amén –terció Gustav con una arcada, antes de que George se lo sacudiese de encima con asco—. Una rebanada más… Un trago más, y diablos, no sé, me saldrá mucho pelo en el pecho. Ya no quiero ser hombre –farfulló con una voz delgada y tímida. Esperaba a cambio alguna burla por su confesión, pero estaban tan atestados de lo mismo tras varios días libres y en el mismo hotel, que no era posible.

La pila de cajas de pizza crecía alarmantemente pero no había sido hasta esa noche, la del cuarto día o quizá la del quinto, si es que ya amanecía, que habían apreciado lo horrible que era alimentarse únicamente de eso.

Lo que había comenzado como una fantasía varonil, era al final una pesadilla, pues ni con los botones de los pantalones sueltos y las hebillas abiertas de par en par, lograban aliviar la sensación de pesadez que sentían. Ni turno al escusado a vomitar podían pedir pues estaban como tortugas vueltas sobre su caparazón.

—Lo juro, de ahora en adelante, sólo ensaladas –jadeó George en su esfuerzo de levantarse y no poder. Se mano acariciaba su vientre y Bill recibía cada tanto ligeros golpes en el proceso—. Una dieta sana… Mucha leche y nada de fiestas.

—Quizá si dormimos un poco –aventuró Gustav con dificultad mientras se tendía de costado—, mañana estaremos mejor… Espero.

—Sí –corearon Bill y George.

Los tres cerraron los ojos y había esperanza en esa afirmación. En todo.

 

Tras un episodio difícil de superar con la indigestión y con los gritos de su manager, pues al final Gustav había necesitado de un lavado de estómago con urgencia, Bill se encontró solo y aburrido de regreso a su triste habitación de hotel.

George permanecía con el baterista y no iba a ser gran cosa, pues como el mismo había dicho, era algo de amigos, era sólo una noche en el hospital… Y en parte era su culpa. Los remordimientos, todo eso y tras quitar importancia del asunto, había dejado libre a Bill para retirarse.

No quedaba mucho por hacer y con Gustav dormido y George aún paliando su resaca de varios días con agua mineral, no le quedó de otra sino regresar escoltado hasta el hotel y soportando la regañada que posiblemente el bajista había evitado prefiriendo quedarse al lado de Gustav en el hospital.

Cuando al fin llegó hasta el hotel, no le quedó de otra que permanecer en silencio y realmente enfrentarse con su soledad.

“Un día más y se acaba todo esto”, habían sido las palabras de su manager como despedida antes de desearle buenas noches y recomendarle que cenara algo ligero y por descarta, nada de cerveza y pizza por un tiempo. A toda respuesta, Bill había asentido repetidamente mientras se alejaba y buscaba la tarjeta con la que iba a abrir su habitación.

Bolsa trasero lado derecho, luego el izquierdo… Iba en eso cuando se topó con su propia puerta entreabierta y algo le pegó los pies el pasillo. Era demasiado pedir…

—Tomi… —O no mucho, si estaba sentada en la esquina de su cama y no se dignaba a darle un vistazo cuando entraba y cerraba la puerta con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien? –Carraspeó un poco, pues su voz sonaba extraña; quebrada, con mucha probabilidad de que todos aquellos días que no se habían visto, había estado envuelto en su propio silencio—. Supe que Gustav…

—Hospital. –Se encogió de hombros y se sacudió la chaqueta de un solo movimiento. La dejó sobre una silla y tentativamente se acercó. No pudo más allá de dos metros y se quedó pasmado, con los pies afianzados al suelo y todo dándole vueltas—. Mañana se dará un golpe a la realidad cuando regrese y sepa el itinerario a llevar.

—Sí, algo oí. –Ni dijo más y se entretuvo moviendo la visera de su gorra con exasperante lentitud. A Bill los dientes le comenzaron a rechinar de los nervios.

Como única medida a seguir ante pisar terreno fangoso e inexplorado por ambos, prefirió dar media vuelta y enfilar hasta el baño. Sin prender la luz o reclamar privacidad, dejó la puerta abierta y se contempló lo poco que podía en el espejo. Escala total de grises, y aún así se apreciaba la palidez que lo acosaba de días atrás. No gravemente enfermo, pero por dentro muerto… Reseco.

—Tienes mal aspecto. –Era Tom, inclinándose por el resquicio que quedaba abierto y apoyado en el marco de madera—. No te vayas a enfermar.

—No lo haré –y abriendo las dos llaves, se mojó la punta de los dedos y se salpicó algo de agua al rostro. Le dolía la cabeza como mucho tiempo atrás no lo hacía y planeaba después de quitarse el maquillaje, acostarse a dormir de inmediato.

—Vine para… –Bill apreció el ceño fruncido en su gemelo e hizo otro tanto; mejor no desmaquillarse, sólo irse a dormir— … Hablar.

Hizo cuentas mentales y dio un saldo de once días en total. Once jodidos días con sus horas y minutos y cada segundo en el que lo había dejado esperando. No le parecía justo de la misma manera en la que se imponía a que fuera en ese momento en que únicamente quería yacer en su cama y dormir.

—No es tarde para ello, ¿verdad? –Hizo intento de entrar al reducido baño, pero Bill salió y dejando los zapatos a cada paso y quitándose la camiseta, se dejó caer en la cama. No le quedaban fuerzas para más.

—No sé… —Tampoco era tanta espera. Tomar una buena decisión tomaba su tiempo y Bill no era una especie de chiquillo de cinco años que montara berrinche por no obtener lo que quería en el instante en que lo solicitaba, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a depender de los demás para ello. Era una parte de sí que no lograba calibrar y acostado en su colchón y con un cansancio extremo, no lo iba a lograr.

—Bill, vamos. –Los resortes del colchón crujieron un poco y a Bill no le fue necesario mirar por encima de su hombro para saber que Tom estaba ahí—. O traeré pizza y cervezas para una semana. No me pienso ir.

Las palabras golpearon al menor directo en el vientre. Sus tripas rugieron en defensa de semejante castigo, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo al respecto. Prefirió girarse y golpear con su pie, la cadera de su hermano. Éste lo atrapó desde el tobillo y sus dedos apretaron un poco.

Lo suficiente para hacerlo estremecerse y apartar la pierna. Subió ambas rodillas y se encontró mirando a Tom desde en medio de sus piernas y deseando tenerlo más cerca. La idea le hizo sentir un calor extraño por el cuerpo, pero estaba realmente cansado y lo más atinado que pudo hacer fue desmoronarse.

—No te quiero oír –musitó al final—. Lo que sea que digas me va a… Romper, o algo así, Tomi. Sólo ven y acuéstate aquí conmigo, ¿Sí? Por hoy.

—Por siempre. –Tom gateó por la cama y para Bill fue una regresión a los viejos tiempos. Pero entonces era él quien buscaba a Tom y no al revés o acaso todo eso era por corto tiempo. Fuera quien fuera el que se arrastrase de regreso a los brazos del otro, cumplía la expectativa de ambos. Simplemente no podían estar separados. Ya no.

Y era temor.

Cuando Tom finalmente se quitó la gorra y sus rastas se desparramaron por su rostro, Bill dejó vagar su mano hasta asir el borde de su enorme playera y con la más tímida de las peticiones, jalonearla hasta verla fuera.

Complacencia cumplida cuando Tom desapareció entre ella y emergió, libre al fin, para inclinarse y darle el más suave de los besos que jamás hubieran experimentado juntos. Aleteos en sus estómagos y Bill no encontró manera de aplacarlos si no era alineando sus cuerpos perfectamente, uno encima del otro y temblando debajo suyo.

—‘Por siempre’ es mucho tiempo –balbuceó. Ambas manos en torno al cuello de Tom y deseoso de enterrarse en la curva que hacía su cuello con los hombros. Mirarlo provocaba sentimientos que lo abrumaban.

—Bill –dijo Tom contra sus labios—, lo estás complicando. Lo hechas a perder. Cállate, por favor.

—Estoy nervioso –y la risa que brotó de sus labios fue cortada y chirriante. No mentía, estaba aterrorizado y no sabía si lo que quería era alejar lo más posible a su hermano de sí o abrazarlo hasta que todo desapareciera—. No, no, estoy espantado y tengo mucho miedo… Estoy que me muero de todo eso, Tomi. –Tembló ante lo que había dicho y quiso hundirse en el colchón; desaparecer entre las almohadas, el cubrecama y todo lo demás, parecía tan adecuado y seguro.

Era desasirse del estrecho abrazo y darse media vuelta no sólo ante Tom sino a todo. Dar la espalda y huir porque era testarudo y porque cualquiera que fuese la respuesta que Tom le iba a dar, tanto si era estar juntos por siempre o terminar de una vez, iba a ser algo totalmente definitivo.

Tenía la certeza de ello.

Tom decidía y siempre había sido el más fuerte de los dos, porque era el que tomaba las decisiones y el que las mantenía sin importar las adversidades. Confiar en que él significaba dejarse llevar a la deriva con la fe plena de que atracarían en buen puerto y que todo podría ser mejor.

Un quejido que brotó de su garganta se escuchó por toda la habitación y sus manos se afianzaron a la espalda de Tom, a su cintura, su cabello o cualquier cosa que pudiera atrapar. Pataleaba presa de la histeria porque no soportaba los finales. No importaba si era algo triste o si después saltaba de la felicidad porque el fin era el fin y poner la última piedra en todo eso, sin importar si después habría algo por continuar, le aprisionaba el pecho.

Y todo eso era su pesar. Su llanto desgarrador y sus gritos que se apaciguaban mientras Tom lo sostenía en brazos y le daba tentativos besos a lo largo de la quijada y las húmedas mejillas.

Él era él. Para Bill, representaba toda la confianza y sabía que no era algo recíproco pero no importaba. Era tan egoísta que aún sabiéndolo prefería ignorar el hecho de que no era tan fuerte y de que se derrumbaría si Tom lo necesitaba alguna vez. Fallarle era tan fácil…

—Esto es tan… Difícil, demonios. ¡Es condenadamente difícil y lo odio, Tomi! –Articuló con la voz pastosa y encogiendo los dedos de los pies al aplastarlos con fuerza contra el colchón. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que su propio grito le irritaba más y más a niveles incalculables—. Odio sufrir y más lo odio porque no haces nada y porque lo ocasiono yo mismo. –Su boca se hizo una mueca y se sintió feo, realmente desagradable, pero Tom se limitaba a abrazarlo y le permitía enterrar el rostro en su hombro y temblar como nunca sin decir palabra alguna.

Era Tom y todo lo que era lo aborrecía porque siempre estaba para él y porque no era justo en ninguna manera que no pudiera ser por parte igual, algo en lo que su gemelo pudiera confiar. Era irascible y se sentía débil a su lado. Por primera vez en su vida, saber que el tronar de sus dedos movería el mundo entero no le satisfizo por el simple hecho de que alguien más movería el mundo, no él y ese tronar de dedos sería sólo la prueba de lo poco que podía hacer.

Mover el mundo en su grandeza o sólo existir en lo simple que era permanecer con vida no tenían gran mérito de pronto, pues no se creía capaz de lo uno ni de lo otro si para ambos necesitaba a Tom.

—¿Lo estoy arruinando, verdad? –Preguntó entre sollozos apenas se creyó capaz de hablar sin gritar. Por el contrario, su voz se convirtió en algo bajo y rasposo y tuvo conciencia al instante de que a la mañana siguiente no sólo tendría la dicha de amanecer con un dolor de cabeza parecido al de las pocas resacas graves que había sufrido, sino también la gloria de un dolor de garganta que ya amenazaba con manifestarse entre los lloriqueos que lo invadían—. Perdón, perdón… —Hizo un ovillo de sus manos y presionó el pecho de Tom lejos del suyo pues se sentía asfixiado con tanta cercanía.

La intimidad que mantenían y que apenas unos meses antes no estaba presente de ese modo, lo abrumaba. Todo lo hacía mientras se sentaba hecho un ovillo y se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano el borde de los ojos.

—Es ridículo, me siento avergonzado de que me veas llorar –murmuró de pronto, presa de sentimientos confusos de acurrucarse contra Tom y luego abofetearlo por permitirle ser débil—, si es que ya… Antes… Soy tan… No me veas, por favor. –Se dio media vuelta y fue realmente darle la vuelta a todo el condenado universo porque no pensaba que hubiera un modo de solucionar todo.

No la había y esa era la verdad que llegaba a comprender. Su fin particular que le cerraba la garganta y le hacía casi brincar de la cama y salir corriendo de lo angustioso que era todo aquello.

Todo lo era siempre. El terror, el pánico y la desesperación de no saber nada en un futuro cercano… Tom siempre solucionaba todo y no fue nada extraño a lo que solía suceder. Lo abrazó cerca y lo trajo de nuevo a la cama sin mediar palabras y sin dejar de tener serenidad por los dos.

Ese era Tom; su particular prueba de que la esperanza de que las cosas, por más mal que fueran, iban a mejorar de ese punto en adelante. Siempre.

 

—Pedí el desayuno –fue lo primero que dijo Tom en cuanto Bill abrió los ojos y despertó—, pero creo que ya se ha enfriado.

—¿Qué horas son? –Alcanzó a murmurar antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y arrebujarse más entre las cobijas. Estaba tan cálido bajo ellas que inclusive cubrió su cabeza con ellas y sonrió presa de una inexplicable felicidad. No podía ser demasiado tarde si aún se veía la mañana despuntar por una de las ventanas.

Todo aumentó en sensaciones cuando un peso tibio se sumó al suyo y lo apretaba con fuerza no dejándole otra opción que pelear de vuelta y terminar en un enredo de brazos y piernas en la que resultó el indiscutible perdedor cuando acabó con Tom encima y ambas manos sujetando las suyas por encima de su cabeza.

—Gané –dijo el mayor con sencillez, segundos antes de recibir un suave golpe entre las piernas, apenas suficiente para molestar, pero lo bastante rápido como para descuidarse. Un golpe, literalmente, de tipo bajo—. ¡Bill, trampas no!

Soltaba una mano y tratando de no perder, con ella hacía cosquillas en los costados de su gemelo, quien se retorcía y sacudía los brazos con ansías de libertad.

—Pero sólo así gano –decía entre resoplidos—, tú nunca me dejas ganar.

—Si ganas, yo pierdo –Tom arrugo la nariz al decirlo—, y eso no me gusta.

—¿Perder o que yo gane?

—Ambas. –Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios—, ¿Ok?

Bill asintió repetidas veces y así sus manos fueron libres y se encontró con la ventaja suficiente para abrazar a su gemelo de la cintura y con un torpe movimiento de lucha conseguir quedar encima de él… En el piso. Ambos se quejaron cuando el sonido bofo se escuchó y quedó constancia de que dentro tenían aire y nada más, pues sólo así se podía explicar semejante ruido.

—A veces es agradable perder –Bill sacó su lengua—, y más si es contra mí.

—No hay manera –y Tom se lanzó encima suyo hasta tenerlo firmemente apretado en un abrazo y con ambas manos entrelazadas. Esta vez no cometió ningún error en su maniobra y ambas piernas de Bill rodearon su cintura presionándose delicioso bajo de él—. Por cierto, buenos días.

—Eso –batió pestañas—, buenos días. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

—¿No trucos? –Preguntó Tom apretando sus manos; Bill esbozó apenas una sonrisita traviesa—, de verdad Bill, ¿No trucos?

—Nop –y no hubo necesidad de ellos. Tom se incorporó y le tendió una mano para alzarlo de un único y fuerte tirón. Una vida tocando la guitarra producía brazos fuertes y a Bill el detalle no se le escapó de conciencia mientras casi salía volando en los aires y caía en los brazos de su gemelo.

Pensó “Falta una rosa y música de tango”, pero se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta. Tom lo soltaba un poco y al ver en la pequeña mesa encontraba un par de platos con waffles y sendos vasos de leche. Mantequilla, sirope sabor vainilla y un poco de mermelada. Lo necesario para aplacar su hambre. Se tocó el vientre y no encontró manera de contener la mueca al recordar la indigestión de días antes.

—¿Qué, quieres pizza y cerveza? –Le molestó Tom apoyando su barbilla en su hombro y luego besando su cuello con suavidad—. Aún tienes oportunidad de comer eso y salir a tiempo al hospital.

—Ugh, tú sabes que no quiero eso –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y Tom se resbalaba de donde estaba. La zona quedó extrañamente helada… Era un frío nada agradable y Bill lamentó haberlo hecho.

—Yo realmente no sé lo que quieres –comentó Tom. Movió un poco el sofá y se sentó de piernas abiertas ante su propio plato mientras instaba a Bill a sentarse con una seña de sus manos.

El menor tragó duro. Cierto. Se sentó ante su desayuno y de pronto éste ya no lucía tan delicioso. Era pan y no más. Lo romántico, si es que en algún momento había existido en el hecho de compartir un desayuno temprano, juntos y a solas, se había evaporado y sólo quedaba la mañana ajetreada que comenzaba a despuntar y que no presagiaba descanso en al menos doce horas.

Hizo intentos de tomar el tenedor, pero resultaba tan ajena a sí mismo la mano que extendía que se congeló en el aire y la bajó de golpe hasta su regazo. Tom arqueó una ceja en espera de una explicación ante eso y Bill de nueva cuenta se encogió de hombros con desgano.

—El té –fue lo único que dijo el mayor antes de tomar un sorbo de su leche y apurar un nuevo trozo de waffle—. No, no, los ojos –con el dedo índice y el medio se señaló los propios e hizo lo mismo con Bill al decirle que el té que descansaba en el centro de la mesa era para la hinchazón que traía.

—Debo lucir fatal –murmuró el menor sacando uno de los sobres y todavía tibio, colocarlo en su cuenca. Casi siseaba de placer al contacto.

—Como la mierda –respondió su gemelo, con la boca llena—, no te veías así desde te dio aquella alergia. –Trago con dificultad y golpes de pecho y con un ojo abierto, Bill vio las gotas de leche escapando por la comisura de sus labios—. Ya sabes, cuando te hinchaste todo y…

—Seh. Olvidemos eso. –Sin decir algo más, sacaba el otro sobre y se lo colocaba en el otro ojo. Por el aroma, manzanilla; por la sensación, un bulto húmedo y caliente que escurría poco a poco su contenido por sus mejillas. Era un remedio que solían usar las abuelas, pero funcionaba de mil maravillas y Bill pasaba de lo ridículo que debía de lucir con tal de no recibir un nuevo regaño de su manager.

Lo que tenían programado para el día no era sesión fotográfica, si acaso alguna entrevista o sesión en el estudio así que no iba a recurrir a mil plastas de maquillaje para cubrir una pésima noche, pero tampoco quería presentarse con aspecto de pordiosero. Eso por descontado que jamás.

—Creo que me voy a duchar –escuchó. Un ligero frufrú de telas y Bill casi visualizaba a su hermano desnudo o acaso en bóxers, caminando rumbo al baño con la toalla colgando de algún brazo. El derecho, casi lo juraba.

—No te acabes el agua, yo también quiero hacerlo –gritó. No estaba seguro si lo había escuchado e inclinándose un poco al frente, se quitó uno de los saquitos para comprobar que Tom estaba tan cerca de él y tan desnudo que el respingo que dio estaba en todo medida, justificado—. ¡Tom! –Se puso ambas manos cubriendo su rostro y soltó un suspiro—. No andes desnudo por ahí.

—Estoy en mi habitación –se escudó el mayor mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Bill y las obligaba a bajar—, y puedo andar desnudo si me apetece.

—Mi habitación y no puedes andar desnudo como si nada. –Tragó con fuerza y desvió su mirada con tan mal tino que lo primero que vio fue la entrepierna desnuda de su hermano. El color le vino a las mejillas de manera instantánea y sus piernas se hicieron de gelatina apenas un segundo después—. Al menos avisa… Creo –balbuceó.

—Bill –Tom se inclinó y sus labios rozaron los suyos—, voy a andar desnudo en tu habitación. ¿Está bien? –El menor dio un tenue ‘sí’—. Ok, eso me gusta.

—Es… Agradable, que seas educado –carraspeó Bill—. ¿Algo más?

Tom giró los ojos y el agarre se torno posesivo.

—Sí –pronuncio dubitativo—, ¿Nos duchamos juntos?

Fue el turno de Bill tornarse cínico como su con quien hablara fuera un crío que no entendiera las cosas obvias de la vida.

—Claro que sí…

 

—Sólo quiero comer pastura –dijo Gustav en cuanto George lo soltó y se desplomó en el sofá donde todos estaban ya sentados esperando por él y el bajista para empezar con el ensayo del día—. Nada de porquerías, bolsas con papas fritas o siquiera refresco de cola. En serio, una vida sana.

—Ejercicio todos los días –murmuró George en respuesta, apretándose la piel del vientre y agitándola enfrente de todos para su disgusto—. Casi sentía que me daban una lavativa con lo mal que me sentía.

—Lavado de estómago –rebatió el rubio con las mejillas sonrosadas—, no lavativa. Eso es… Algo completamente diferente.

—Un hoyo es un hoyo –se burló Tom—, entre por donde entre te limpia por dentro con la descarga de medicina que te dan.

—Mirad princesas, quién lo dice. –George batió palmas y se dejó caer a un lado de Gustav, subiéndole las piernas en el proceso, sin importarle la cara de malestar que ponía—. El chico ‘lo-meto-donde-entre’ ha hecho aparición.

Ante sus palabras, Bill frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior con saña y demasiada insistencia. En algún momento, no saberse controlar le iba a ocasionar quedar con un hoyo hasta el mentón o calvo de la preocupación. La idea en sí ya era una alarma total en su sistema y sólo por si acaso, se auto palmeó la cabeza tratando de desechar todo aquello lo más pronto posible.

—Ya no más –dijo Tom. Con la guitarra en su regazo y pulsando algunas cuerdas, fue claro al decirlo—. Al menos no por un tiempo.

—Hum –pronunció al baterista—. Me da lo mismo. Hoy pido descanso y que me traten como nena. Ese lavado de estómago, y espero que la diferencia quede clara entre la lavativa y ello, me ha dejado molido.

—Adiós hombría –murmuró George entre dientes, sin ningún pesar.

—Adiós, adiós, adiós… —Tarareó Bill acompasando todo con giros torpes de su muñeca al aire como en verdad haciendo una despedida simbólica.

 

Por descontado, el día fue una soberana mierda.

Bill lo podía asegurar mientras apoyaba la frente en la puerta de su habitación y con toda la paciencia que le quedaba, la que dicho sea de paso no era mucha, intentaba abrirla. Pero estaba nervioso. Con manos temblorosas no iba a llegar más allá de esa barrera y haciendo acopio de gran valor, le tendió la tarjeta a Tom, quien la introdujo en la ranura y lo hizo sonreír con alivio cuando se abrió.

—Gracias –susurró.

Dio pasos tentativos antes de casi correr a la cama y dejándose caer con el estómago hacía el colchón, permaneció laxo escasos segundos.

A su espalda, Tom cerraba y tras dejar sus compras del día sobre algún mueble, se acercaba. El hundimiento que el colchón experimentaba al lado derecho de Bill era la prueba más patente de que estaba ahí. Palpable. Tangible. Era Tom, porque olía como tal y quitaba sus zapatos con el mismo cuidado de siempre.

Desde antes de que todo empezara, era ya un ritual que si Bill necesitaba de alguien para mover su trasero a beneficio suyo, ese sería Tom.

—Eres tan amable, Tomi –balbuceó de pronto contra las cobijas. Ambos pies libres, pero atrapados entre las manos de Tom, quien quitaba los calcetines y daba un tenue masaje antes de soltarlos.

—Tú ya sabes mi respuesta…

Ante eso, Bill se giró de costado y lo enfrentó de una vez por todas. Se desarmó en pequeñas piezas apenas el intento fue efectuado. No solía ser de los que tenían resistencia ante los momentos emotivos o no como su gemelo. Él lloraba, se rompía y después estaba bien. Tom no hacía eso, permanecía impasible, pero era difícil discernir si era una pantalla o en algún momento todo iba a cambiar.

La idea hacía estragos en sus gestos y Tom no lo dejó pasar.

—¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó en un tono monótono. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía la bolsa que antes había abandonado y regresó con ella.

De dentro sacó la compra más irrisoria: un cepillo de dientes y un tubo de dentífrico que hicieron a Bill alzar una ceja sin entender nada y por consiguiente, hacerle olvidar gran parte de su cansancio.

Al menos el mental. De cuerpo seguía hecho puré.

Un ensayo asqueroso. Más asqueroso aún, cuando Gustav se había puesto pálido, luego verdoso y finalmente amoratado antes de que de nueva cuenta lo tuvieran que llevar de vuelta al hospital.

En su lecho de convalecencia, al menos no se había quejado y había tenido buenas palabras de broma para decir que la suerte en todo aquello, era no recibir un nuevo tratamiento. Para no variar, George los había despachado con una cara de culpa que le colgaba y no les había quedado de otra sino hacer caso.

Para Tom fue nuevo todo eso, pero para Bill era la repetición de una noche horrible y se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo, cómo les iría a todos al día siguiente cuando su manager diera cuenta de todo ello. Los gritos casi le retumbaban en los oídos y no era un panorama nada agradable.

—Pienso en muchas cosas. Muchas –dijo finalmente—. Espero que Gus esté mejor… —Se incorporó sobre sus codos y dio una mirada a Tom que pretendía ser de fortaleza, pero sólo reflejaba el miedo que sentía. Estar solos lo aterraba y habría dado cualquier cosa por una tercera persona en la habitación. Ni la charla insustancial que pudiera inventar, solucionaría todo eso.

—Yo creo que piensas en algo más –dijo tentativamente el mayor. Su gesto se tornó oscuro y Bill se encontró encogiendo las piernas y con un chillido atorado en la garganta ante lo que había oído—. No lo puedes eludir por siempre, ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces…? –Tom hizo un intento de acercarse y Bill lo golpeó con uno de sus pies en el estómago. Apenas sirvió para retenerlo un instante, pues Tom no se rendía tan fácil y pronto Bill se encontró paralizado sobre su espalda e imposibilitado de huir. Era un Gregorio moderno y su sueño se tornaba pesadilla cuando yacía imposibilitado de moverse y dar media vuelta.

—No quiero… —Lloriqueó. Le apenaba mucho saberse ridículo ante la situación, infantil, si se le quería nominar de esa manera, pero no encontraba manera de controlarse. Era más fácil caer en un estado de histerismo y alejarse de todo y de Tom de esa manera—. No es un buen momento…

—Siempre arruinas todo, Bill. –Escupió el mayor con desprecio. Para dar mayor énfasis a lo que había dicho, se acercó aún más y lo repitió de nuevo con lentitud.

Abrumaba. La mano que se cerró en torno a su cuello con fuerza apenas bastaba para tenerlo atento a la realidad, pero los sentimientos lo agobiaban con mayor intensidad y no quedaba la opción de dividirse para ambos.

—Tomi, me lastimas… —Tartamudeo. El agarre se aflojó y Bill tosió con fuerza. No se ahogaba, pero la sensación era tan parecida a ello que el primer trago de aire que inhaló le obnubiló los pensamientos.

—Eres un jodido egoísta. –Tom parecía dispuesto a golpearlo y Bill se encontró deseando que lo hiciera. Era mejor lidiar con su hastío que con su amor—. Toda esta mierda no vale nada.

—No estás diciendo la verdad, estás molesto es…

—¡Claro que estoy molesto, joder! –Al decirlo, Tom se alejó y Bill se incorporó con temblores por todo el cuerpo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su nuca repetidas veces en un intento de pedir perdón—. Complicas las cosas. Ya son difíciles por sí solas y las haces peor. No puede ser que en verdad quieras esto.

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y una sacudida tenue pero perceptible cimbró su espalda. Bill sabía que si Tom comenzaba a llorar, sería la prueba irrefutable de que había rebasado una delgada línea entre su pánico para sí mismo y para los demás. Si lastimaba a su gemelo, eso tenía que detenerse.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero… Mmm, sé egoísta –murmuró con calidez brotando de su interior. Temblaba pero Tom hacía lo propio y la ira dejó paso a los nervios de una primera vez, al menos en un plano emocional.

—¿Cómo tú? –Rió Tom con nervios.

Bill asintió en su espalda y lo confirmó con un suave ‘sí’ que apenas creyó posible pronunciar. Le dolía al grado que se le cerraba la garganta de los nervios.

—Bien, bien… —Tom carraspeó y tomó su cepillo de dientes nuevo. Lo dejó sobre sus manos y miró a Bill, quien esquivaba todo contacto visual y se contemplaba las manos con un interés extraño—. Si no me miras no puedo.

—Claro, muy cierto. –Parpadeó y el esfuerzo de levantar su cabeza fue titánico. Mirar a Tom fue más duro de lo que pensaba, pero se salvó de hacerlo por mucho tiempo, mientras recibía el cepillo de dientes y lo contemplaba sin entender nada. Era nuevo y era lo único que entendía de novedoso en ello—. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esta mierda…?

Parpadeó y sus ojos se sintieron arenosos. Jugó el empaque y la mano de Tom acompañó la suya al abrirlo y sacarlo. Era rojo.

—Es mi cepillo de dientes y es el que va a estar siempre en tu cuarto, Bill. Ugh –el menor sintió cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse y la risa boba que le atacó después, no tuvo gran importancia para lo que Tom dijo después—, porque voy a regresar siempre y quiero… Ya sabes, tener aliento fresco para besarte cada una de las mañanas que pase aquí… —Carraspeó un poco y aunque su tono de voz se había perdido en un murmullo, a Bill las palabras le parecieron resonar por toda la habitación.

—No es nada romántico –masculló. Sus orejas tornándose calientes a cada segundo que pasaba y sus dedos ansiosos mientras jugaban con el mango flexible y ergonómico al punto de casi partir en dos el cepillo. Se tuvo que controlar a la necesidad de abrazarlo contra su pecho y llorar desconsolado encima de él—. No es como lo había imaginado… Esto es feo y brusco y… —Tom lo abrazaba y sus manos se hacían puños en torno a la enorme camiseta y temblaba sin saber si era emoción o miedo o una mezcla bizarra de ambas—. Es tan horrible, Tomi…

—Lo siento, ¿Sí? –Se separaba un poco y lo besaba de lleno en los labios con una suavidad que pocas veces demostraba tener. Parpadeaba y Bill veía con claridad que lloraba y que también había sido una prueba difícil para él, pues sufría y dolía de igual manera. Había sido muy egoísta al no tener eso en cuenta.

—No, no… Está bien. –Luchó contra la pastosidad de su boca y se hundió con energía en un abrazo desesperado—. Fue lindo o… No sé, Gustav lo dirá. De momento sólo me basta que esto se acabe, porque me está matando…

—Ídem –le secundó. Sus manos apartando el cabello de su frente y besándolo ahí, en las mejillas húmedas y en los labios trémulos—. Se acabó toda esta mierda. Para bien.

—Yep, para bien –y se las arregló para sonreír. En verdad hacerlo, quizá no sentirlo en su totalidad, pero eso bastaba.

De momento, las cosas eran perfectas y podrían no estarlo de nuevo de ese modo jamás, pero a Bill eso ya no le importaba. Bastaba con saber que Tom estaría ahí para solucionarlo. Con cepillo de dientes en mano y sus sentimientos por él en el corazón.

La idea era cursi en su totalidad y esas eran no sólo sus palabras, sino las que daría Gustav cuando entreviera que todo había resultado en buen final, pero no importaban gran cosa.

Había esperanza y era lo que al final debía prevalecer. Significaría aún un largo camino por recorrer y grandes dificultades cuando el tiempo de hablarlas se presentara, pero ella y una buena disposición, lograban maravillas.

Besó a Tom y realmente la esperanza lo invadió.

 

/*/*/*/*


	10. AMOR

**AMOR**

Tres semanas planeando todo y se había ido al garete por…

—Wow, de verdad está lloviendo. –Bill se llevó una mano a los ojos y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo. Su maquillaje en definitiva se iba a escurrir por sus mejillas y estropearse sin más remedio que quitar y volver a aplicar de nuevo, pero no era cosa de recorrer las últimas calles que los separaban del apartamento con la cara manchada y pinta de mapache. Eso ni pensarlo.

—Soberana mierda –masculló Tom. Le daban ganas de quedarse pegado a la acera y mojarse hasta pescar una buena gripe. Que todo aquello valiera al menos la pena.

—Te esforzaste, Tomi. –Bill se le acercó y muy cerca, le tocó el rostro con una mano—, eso es lo que cuenta. Oh… —Alejó la mano con rapidez y se contempló los dedos. Tom vio manchas negras en las yemas—. Perdón –se disculpó el menor. Lucía avergonzado y también fastidiado.

—Ok, la cita es totalmente un fracaso. Vayámonos a la mierda o a donde sea, pero hagámoslo ya.

Empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas y a Bill sólo le quedó la opción de seguirlo de cerca, salpicando el agua por las banquetas mientras con pesadez lamentaba una nueva cita arruinada.

 

Bill rodó en su cama y cuando al fin quedó boca arriba y con el cuello al borde del colchón, se dio por satisfecho al menos para quedarse en esa postura un minuto, lo que ya era un logro si tomaba en cuenta cuánto tiempo le había tomado decidirse. Suspiró con su más hondo pesar y miró a un costado. Gustav estaba con él en la habitación, pero era como quedar solo. El baterista se amodorraba lo bastante en esos días de lluvia, que hablar con la pared era una comunicación mucho más eficaz.

Abajo, en algún lado, que posiblemente era la cocina o el sofá de la sala, estaban Tom y George. Por los ruidos que hacían, era de suponerse que la consola con la que jugaban no iba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Sus gritos eran lo único apreciable, además del granizo a veces golpeteando en las ventanas.

—Estoy aburrido –murmuró para sí. Dio una patada al aire y su calzado casi salió volando. Tristemente, eso era divertido. Para muy su pesar, tal vez lo mejor que tendría para hacer en días si es que la lluvia no paraba.

Luego de meses de tour, entrevistas, sesiones de todo tipo a diario y demás quehaceres propios de una banda y de la farándula, el regresar al viejo departamento donde pasaban no más de dos meses al año era la muerte. Una tortura sin precedentes porque nada podía ser tan deprimente como estar encerrado y obligado a hacer nada por un tiempo que no parecía tener final. Hasta una cita con el dentista podría ser excitante dadas las circunstancias.

Pateó de nuevo y en esa ocasión su zapato marcó una perfecta curva cayendo con estruendo en el regazo de Gustav, quien despertó de sus ensoñaciones y le dirigió una mirada de muerte tras sus lentes. Leía o al menos eso hacía antes del golpe y no parecía nada contento con la interrupción.

—Bill… —Comenzó con su peor tono de advertencia. Se detuvo cuando vio que para nada asustaba al aludido quien agitaba ahora su otro pie y parecía dispuesto a hacer una meta de dar dos veces en el mismo sitio.

—Estoy muy aburrido –repitió. Quería imprimir un tono de queja madura y coherente en su voz, pero lo que salió fue el lloriqueo de un niño que pasa en cama y enfermo, un día en casa—. Me van a salir telarañas si no hago algo.

—Lee algo. –Negación de lado a lado—. Ve televisión. –Mueca de disgusto—. Duerme un rato. –Puchero. Gustav se encoge de hombros y prosigue a leer, pero apenas y localiza la línea en la que se había quedado, y el otro zapato le da de lleno en el pecho.

—Sigo aburrido, Gus. Hagamos algo. –Bill rueda ahora sobre su vientre y con ambos pies descalzos, gatea por su colchón hasta quedar en el borde. Mira al baterista como esperando que se ponga a dar giros y saltos para divertirlo—. Lo que sea, pero matemos el tiempo.

—Tú dispárale, yo lo remato –murmura, antes de hundirse entre las almohadas en las que descansa y leer con más ahínco.

A Bill le quedan dos opciones. La primera es rendirse. Gustav se podía poner del peor humor jamás antes visto y realmente parecía concentrado en su lectura. Molestarlo parecía demasiado egoísta, incluso para él. Quedaba tenderse de nueva cuenta y tratar de esperar a que el tiempo pasase. Mala idea. La segunda opción era ponerse necio hasta el hastío. Podría conseguir un golpe en el peor de los casos, pero incluso una pelea sonaba atrayente cuando estaba tan aburrido.

—No, juega conmigo. Anda, lo que sea… —Empezó a implorar—. Cualquier cosa estará bien, pero hagamos algo, Gus. Por favor.

El baterista se quitó el libro de enfrente y pareció considerar unos segundos la propuesta antes de volver a leer o fingir que lo hacía.

—Convénceme –fue todo lo que dijo.

Bill sólo sonrió. Ya iba por buen camino.

Se inclinó por el borde de su cama y apoyado en una mano, sacó la maleta de donde la solía meter. Bajo la base de la cama, ahorraba espacio y también la molestia de desempacar. Más cuando sus esperanzas eran que en cualquier momento su manager diera aviso de que ya habían descansado lo suficiente y pateara sus traseros de nuevo a la carretera o al aeropuerto rumbo a un nuevo sitio.

Su esperanza, ilusión o lo que fuera, pero no había sucedido en los casi diez días que tenían ahí y parecía que se iba a cumplir el mes libre, muy para su pesar.

Desechó ideas deprimentes fuera de su cabeza y al final encontró la correa para dar un tirón certero y extraer su equipaje casi listo para un nuevo viaje.

Lo que sacó de dentro de sus bolsas laterales no convenció a Gustav, pero Bill era persistente.

—Vamos. No nos queda hombría que defender así que podemos ser libres –alegó mientras abrazaba a Gustav por detrás y hacía intentos desesperados por despojarlo de su camiseta de una buena vez.

La opción era ‘una total mariconada’, en palabras textuales del baterista, quien se sujetaba el borde de su camiseta inútilmente por lo propenso que era a las cosquillas y por lo bueno que era Bill en provocárselas. Segundos después, se encontraba desnudo de cintura para arriba y riendo como loco.

Y no que un baño en esencias aromáticas, una sesión de manicura y pedicura y alguna otra cosa de chicas no tuvieran sus ventajas, pero una cosa era hacerlo en la ebriedad y la burla y otra sólo porque afuera llovía y Bill se moría de aburrimiento.

—Ugh, Bill. –Gustav se rindió—. Pero si George su burla, diré que fue tu idea.

—Bill giró los ojos. –Ok.

 

—Tengo que admitirlo: esto es… —Suspiró y el vapor se arremolinó en su boca —, simplemente genial.

—Yep –murmuraron al mismo tiempo Gustav y Bill. Tendidos en el suelo del cuarto que los cuatro compartían y con los pies metidos en ollas de agua caliente, comían una enorme bolsa de papas fritas.

Afuera seguía lloviendo y el ritual extendiendo. Luego de dos días silenciosos donde George y Tom no habían sido molestados en sus inagotables luchas con el Guitar Hero, el primero había deducido que algo turbio y oscuro ocurría escaleras arribas si Bill no gritaba o hacía ruido de algún tipo, ya fuera cantando o quejándose y George le respondía con gruñidos exasperados.

Así que había hecho lo que creía conveniente y los había atrapado en plena acción. No propiamente una que mereciera gritos escandalizados, reproches coléricos o bocas abiertas, pero en todo caso, lo había hecho cuando los atrapó con una mascarilla de un lindo tono azul impregnada por todo el rostro y tendidos cada uno en su cama envueltos en sendas batas afelpadas.

—Yo también quiero, chicos. No es justo –había alegado.

Ni una palabra de cuán poco varonil resultaba todo aquello, pero poco importaba. Luego de su indigestión compartida, la camaradería sólo había aumentado y estaba de más el hacer el comentario. “Castraciones gratis para todos” como habían brindado a la segunda salida del hospital de Gustav, con sendos batidos de leche con chocolate y una pajilla.

Bill se había limitado a señalar con un dedo largo una bata de las que colgaban en el baño y así George se les había unido.

Tenía que admitirlo, para bien. El maquillaje y las uñas de negro no eran precisamente lo suyo, pero pensaba que le daban estilo y al final había accedido sin necesidad de que le rogasen mucho.

Así fueron encontrados por Tom, quien se había hartado de dos días consecutivos en soledad en el piso inferior y los había encontrado con rebanadas de pepino en cada ojo y sin saber realmente qué decir. Optó por cerrar la puerta suave tras sus pasos y no hacer bulla. Sólo ellos tres se entendían en cuanto a los rituales de belleza y cuidado personal.

 

El inicio de la tercera semana los sorprendió sin víveres y con una gotera en la habitación. Llamar al plomero había sido la primera opción, pero la gracia había sido encontrar a su regreso con las bolsas repletas de comida, que la solución del hombre, un tipo fornido de casi dos metros y vestido con overol, era cobrar con tres cifras antes del cero y dejar un par de cubetas justo encima de las camas de Bill y Tom.

Murmullos de tubería nueva y piezas faltantes que llegaban un lunes nada prometedor. “¡Pero si hoy es lunes!” había gritado Bill, fuera de sus cabales y a punto de darle al hombre con una llave de tuercas oxidada si se atrevía de nuevo a repetir su cantaleta de fiestas patrias y días no laborables.

—Partes difíciles de conseguir –y esa era su respuesta. Llevándose todo consigo, el hombre se había retirado y con una promesa de volver al día siguiente, los dejaba con la tarea de cambiar cada tanto los recipientes si no querían una inundación.

Y días de paz arruinados… Seguía la lluvia y los turnos de tirar el agua se hicieron rutina en el transcurso del día sin protestas por parte de nadie.

 

—¿Sigues pensando que las goteras son malas? –Susurró Tom al oído de Bill y el menor tuvo que admitir, en una pequeña y tímida parte dentro de sí mismo que odiaba no tener la razón, que era una afirmación del todo correcta.

Pero era Bill a fin de cuentas… —¡Claro que sí! Este sofá tiene malos resortes y huele a anciana.

Tom se reía con ligereza. Era obvio cuándo su gemelo mentía y esa era una de las ocasiones. Le gustaba, lo podía molestar sin temor de que montara en una irracional cólera al respecto porque era cierto.

Tendidos uno al lado del otro en el sofá, miraban una película antes de tender un par de edredones en el suelo, tirar unas cuantas almohadas alrededor y... Ya se vería lo que seguiría a continuación. Con pretexto de no dormir abrazando a las cubetas, su vida sexual y su intimidad se había reanudado a ese ritmo agradable que les permitía acostarse juntos sin la pesadilla de tener que brincar de cama a medianoche y de madrugada con nervios de ser atrapados.

—Admítelo –le picó un costado—, extrañabas esto –y sin mediar muchas palabras, se inclinaba a besarlo.

Bill correspondía a sus labios con una fuerza similar y al separarse se encontraban con las mejillas rojas y una tenue agitación al respirar.

—Esto sí, pero creo que lo cambiaría por dormir en un sitio decente –se quejó—. Dormir en el suelo mata mi espalda.

—Eso no es por el suelo, es porque… —Se inclinaba de nueva cuenta a su oído y le susurraba unas pocas de palabras, pero las suficientes para hacerlo jadear de la sorpresa.

—¡Tomi, no digas eso! –Exclamó con todo escandalizado. No era ningún virgen, pero a veces le costaba la idea de que lo que hacían juntos ya no era lo mismo de antes. Y era un cambio para bien, podía jurarlo, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada contra la vergüenza que lo invadía. Tom podía decir las cosas más sucias y aunque era un golpe a su estómago, lo era de un modo agradable. Una especie de dolor que presagiaba tiempos y situaciones buenas.

—Oh, pero si es verdad— la chanceó—. Tanteaba una mano traviesa bajo el borde de su camisa y la piel que encontraba era suave y cálida al tacto—. Estaba harto de tener que, ya sabes, hacerlo a un lado de la cama de George.

—Ronca como la muerte –comentó Bill y la imagen mental de su gemelo masturbándose enseguida del bajista le arrancaba una sonrisa—. ¿O me dirás que su sinfonía nasal le daba emoción al momento?

—Mmm, sólo cállate –fue la respuesta del mayor. Con cuidado, se tendía un poco más encima de Bill y con el más lento de los gestos, besaba sus labios una y otra vez. Sus manos, ya firmemente afianzadas al borde del pantalón del pijama de su gemelo, jaloneaban la tela y sus nudillos callosos tras la mitad de su vida entregada a la guitarra acariciaban la piel con insistencia.

Algo en la humedad del momento competía con el frío de la ininterrumpida lluvia y pronto se encontraron gimiendo uno en labios del otro y presas de una urgencia por desnudarse y hacerlo ahí mismo aunque no fuera demasiado tarde en esa noche. Dudaban que alguien estuviera despierto, que no pasaba de medianoche pero había sido un día cansado.

Planes que se vinieron abajo cuando la escalera rechinó y Tom casi saltaba al otro lado del sillón para cambiar el canal del televisor y carraspear con rudeza. Ambos miraron con horror, que eran George y Gustav con almohadas en mano y sus cobertores arrastrándose detrás de sus pisadas.

—Esa maldita gotera –masculló el bajista. Daba un gran salto y brincaba el respalda del sillón hasta caer en medio de los gemelos quienes estaban con gestos hoscos—. Si ese techo se cae encima esta noche, no me sorprenderé para nada.

Alargó su mano y sin importarle la pasividad que Tom mostraba o sorprenderse por ella, tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal para luego inclinarse a la mesita donde un par de botanas estaban dentro de un enorme tazón. Comió de ellas y bebió de una lata de refresco que ya estaba abierta mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se rascaba el vientre con total confianza.

Era ver una grotesca escena de algún desempleado que se resignaba a su suerte y gastaba su vida haciendo nada. Un vil vagabundo.

—¿Van a dormir aquí? –Preguntó Bill con voz pequeña. George no notó nada, pero Gustav escuchó el atisbo de esperanza de que no fuera así y a juzgar por las piernas cruzadas de Tom y el rubor de Bill, podía deducir qué hacían y qué querían seguir haciendo. En cierto modo, quería disculparse y de ser posible sin mostrarse muy obvio o comprometerlos, habría arrastrado al bajista de nuevo al piso superior aunque eso hubiera implicado dormir en un charco y amanecer con reumas por el frío.

—Pues si antes no se inunda la casa entera, sí. –Cambió de nuevo de canal y Bill se enfurruñó. Reflejado en su rostro el resplandor de la pantalla denotaba cuánto le jodía todo aquello al baterista no le quedó duda de que sus anteriores sospechas eran ciertas.

Pero cierto también era el agujero en el techo y no era momento de querer darles intimidad a aquel par. La situación no dejaba más opciones que aquella.

—No pueden –rebatió Bill y Gustav se encontró en una incómoda situación cuando le miró con ojos que rogaban por la soledad. Él lo entendía pero no estaba de humor para nada. Era toda una desgracia haber roto su efímero sueño de amor con algo tan mundano como alguna gotera, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

A manera de confirmación, George se arropaba y con la manta que había traído hasta la barbilla, entrecerraba los ojos muy dispuesto a dormir.

 

—No puede ser –balbuceaba Bill entre temblores. Se frotaba con brazos con insistencia y maldecía al clima tan trastornado que los tenía usando ropa gruesa y encerrados en el calor tibio de la cocina. Aún así, se podía estremecer del frío.

Para colmo, la gotera se había convertido en un trozo de techo caído y en un posible tragaluz si es que el plomero se dignaba a aparecer y cumplir con su trabajo. Habían intentado llamar a alguien más pero habían sido los mismos resultados infructuosos que reducían las opciones a dormir en el suelo de la sala los cuatro juntos y no más. Sexo nulo, eso ya por descontado, entre él y Tom.

Ni siquiera una llamada de la disquera había llevado a una solución decente con el problema y el único consejo que habían recibido era soportar unos días más. Las vacaciones casi llegaban a su fin y eso había reducido las trazas de paciencia de Bill en virutas de papel quemado lanzado al viento con dejadez.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma –mascullaba como mantra y a manera de auto consuelo. Se mecía en una de las sillas y con las rodillas sostenía su mentón maldiciendo todo y a todos. Repetía sus palabras y Tom dejaba su puesto frente al fogón para darle una tenue caricia en la coronilla. Estaba harto del mismo sonsonete.

—Te tienes que callar, es por mi salud mental –decía con voz dulce, pero su agarre se tornaba duro y Bill se sentía abandonado a la mala suerte.

No eran pobres, se suponía que eran pertenecientes a una gran banda que ya triunfaba ya por algunos de los rincones más alejados e impensables del mundo. No pasaban apuros económicas y todo parecía indicar que su carrera despegaría aún más y sin embargo, para mucha de toda la amargura que lo venía carcomiendo de días atrás, estaban atorados y sin escapatoria en una pocilga horrible y maloliente.

Con todo en contra, estaba seguro de que se mojarían menos afuera, parados en la calle, que en el segundo piso. Las dos cubetas que necesitaban cambio dos o tres veces al día en un inicio, con el pasar de los días habían dado camino a cambios de diez o más ollas, botes e inclusive una bota de caucho, que se llenaban a los pocos minutos y que los tenían en turnos frenéticos por lanzar el agua fuera por las ventanas, por los drenajes o por donde fuera.

Era miseria pura todo aquello y a Bill no le quedaban más que ganas de sentarse a llorar porque quería salir corriendo de ahí dentro.

Lo único que le quedaba era envolverse más fuerte con la cobija y temblar sin control para irónicamente, tratar de controlarse. Un poco más y se desquiciaría sin remedio por todo.

Tomar bebidas calientes también ya parecía un lujo y más cuando las hornillas de la estufa dieron un brinco y con un plop audible en el reducido espacio, se apagaron. “Adiós gas”, pensó e hizo oídos sordos a las maldiciones de su gemelo que pateaba la línea que conducía a los tanques y mascullaba ‘un poquito más’ repetidas veces.

—Bien, se murió la estufa. –Tom suspiró y miró al techo dejándose caer en la silla al lado de Bill sin mediar otra palabra. ¿Qué quedaba por decir? ¿Qué todo iba a resultar mejor en cualquier momento? Ya estaba más que comprobado que tener una buena cantidad de euros en el banco no solucionaba nada y que lo único que parecía hacer era estar de adorno y no más gracias—. Al menos no te gusta el chocolate caliente así que no es gran pérdida.

Bill le dio una mirada fría y agitó los hombros con ademanes torpes. Casi podría jurar que…

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —Tom se levantaba de golpe de donde estaba y señalaba el techo que se desprendía a trozos visibles y a la mancha húmeda que crecía con una rapidez apreciable.

Bill siguió el camino de su dedo justo a tiempo para recibir una gota justo en el ojo y sacarla fuera con lágrimas verdaderas. Todo era una soberana mierda, Tom tenía la razón en eso.

Los pasos apresurados de Gustav bajando los escalones de dos en dos dio verdadera situación de emergencia a todo con sus palabras.

—Los drenajes –hizo una mueca de asco—, están vomitando…

 

—¿Verdadera situación de emergencia? –Preguntaba Bill del todo incrédulo por lo que escuchaba, pero optó por callarse y hacerse un pequeño bulto en el último asiento de la camioneta que la disquera había mandado en su búsqueda con tintes de rescate, que al final se habían visto reducidos a una habitación y trepados precariamente en un sillón porque el agua subía y subía por todos lados.

—Dijeron gotera, pensamos gotera. –El representante de su manager, un joven de unos treinta años y de un rubio artificial tomaba notas rápidas y se explicaba—. Si hubieran dicho que ese techo se caía de tal modo, habríamos hecho algo antes.

—¡Dijimos jodida inundación! –Casi gritó Tom. Era comprensible su enfado y sus vociferaciones. La maleta que almacenaba su colección de gorras de viaje o al menos las más indispensables, rebosaba de agua y era evidente que la tintorería no iba a salir nada barata, eso sin contar con las pérdidas y los estropicios que quedaban—. Llamamos al condenado fontanero y… —Se estrelló la palma de la mano contra el rostro. Estaba exasperado y llegando a límites de irritación inexpresables. Bill, quien lo veía de reojo, lo podía asegurar.

—El retrete… —George hizo una mueca al recordarlo— sacaba agua y otras cosas… Si eso no era una emergencia, yo no sé cuál lo sería.

—Bien, bien. –El asistente parecía de poca paciencia o en todo caso, de pocos ánimos para estar oyendo quejas que no le venían a caso. No era exactamente su asunto y su única labor era llevar a los chicos a algún buen hotel, dejarlos en sus habitaciones y regresar para dar un informe detallado.

—Eso no está bien… —Mascullo Gustav. Inclusive él estaba rozando los límites de la cordura con todo aquel estropicio—. Exijo vacaciones de verdad.

—Muy bien, ya llegamos –dijo el conductor. La lluvia no dejaba ver más allá de un metro, pero era más que evidente que no estaban ante un gran hotel. Uno de los letreros neón estaba fundido y todo no parecía sino empeorar.

—Es por una noche –comentó el asistente. Se veía el nerviosismo que llevaba a cuestas de un par de gritos, pero era imposible conseguir algo mejor. La tormenta iba para largo y era el que estaba más cerca. El único vacante, si se tomaba en cuenta un centenar de cancelaciones de vuelo luego de más de dos semanas de lluvia continua.

—Me basta con estar seco –mascullo George, abriendo la portezuela y corriendo a la entrada.

Algo muy cierto. Los demás le siguieron a paso veloz hacía recepción y hacía algún sitio donde el viento y el frío no se remolinaran, a excepción de Bill, quien parecía dudar. Al final los siguió con un suspiro profundo.

 

—Ugh, quiero dormir –balbuceaba Bill antes de hundir el rostro en la almohada y apretar sus manos en puños contra la tela.

—Es hora de levantarse y brillar –le dijo Tom destapándolo y sentado encima de él. Ambas piernas a cada lado e inclinado sobre uno de sus costados para darle besos suaves contra la piel que encontraba—. Arriba.

—Llueve, no brilla nada. Yo no brillo, eso lo aclaro. –Bostezó y mostró su perfil deprimido del lado derecho mientras hacía esfuerzos vanos por quitarse a su gemelo de encima—. Pesas, tú, obeso.

Tom se apartó y le dio la oportunidad de torcer el cuerpo para quedar así ambos lado a lado y mirándose las caras con apatía.

Era el despertar del segundo día y si el reloj de pared no mentía, dentro de unas horas sería la tercera noche en un hotel que nada tenía que envidiarle al departamento del que habían salido casi huyendo.

Se podía tratar de exageración, pero lo cierto es que las manchas de humedad en el techo le quitaban a Bill el sueño mientras yacía tendido de espaldas en la madrugada y mataba su tiempo sintiéndose merecedor de todas las desgracias habidas y por haber.

No que la estadía en ese lugar pudiera competir con la semana anterior a ello, eso ni pensarlo, pero no había un televisor, no tina y no mini bar. Era como cualquier hotel y ellos no eran personas de las que se conformaban con cualquiera. Al menos no Bill, quien lo único que veía de bueno era dormir en una cama decente con sábanas limpias y sin aroma ajeno.

—Pero algo podremos hacer –comentó Tom de pronto. Bill lo miró sin entender y le llegó la comprensión de golpe: algo qué hacer. Era evidente que su gemelo tenía grandiosas ideas, pero no estaba con ganas para ninguna. Le parecía más viable, dado su estado, quedarse tirado hasta que todo parara. Cuando fuera.

—¿Sugerencias? –Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Niño sucio, quieres que las diga en voz alta. –Tom le palmeó el trasero y Bill se encontró gruñendo en tono bajo.

—Me duele la cabeza. –Giró la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

—Eso es muy de… ¿Sabes? Tokio Hotel se puede volver una banda de mujeres. Hace rato vi a George y sigue llevando las uñas de negro. Has obrado milagros en él… ¿Bill? –Apoyó la mano en su espalda pero era evidente que ya estaba dormido.

Doce horas de sueño continuo y su pequeño hermano podía seguir al mismo ritmo sin cansarse. Era Bill sin lugar a dudas…

—Dulces sueños –se inclinó sobre él y afianzando un brazo en su cintura, apoyó el mentón para hacer su intento de dormir.

 

—Genial, todo esto es… Genial. –Exhaló con fuerza y con una mano cubrió su potente estornudo. Le siguió otro y en unos segundos se encontró apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta y mareado—. ¡Tomi –Chilló con voz gangosa—, ven a consentirme! –Moqueó un poco—. Me siento maaal.

Tom apareció al otro lado de la habitación, al parecer ya preparado, porque traía una taza humeante en manos y caminaba con todo el cuidado del mundo para no derramar ni una gota. Por el aroma que a Bill le llegaba, casi podía jurar que era té de manzanilla, con limón y una cucharada o dos de miel de abeja. La idea le recordaba a su madre cuando los cuidaba a los dos si caían enfermos y los dejaba acampar frente al televisor de la sala. Ella siempre les llevaba eso y lo bebían en cantidades ingentes.

—Eres tan amable –gangueó. Se limpió la nariz con el borde de su manga y dio pasitos torpes y tímidos hasta dejarse caer en su enorme cama de hotel.

El nuevo hotel. Uno mejor.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, pero eso importaba una soberana mierda mientras hubiera un techo en sus cabezas y una calefacción que funcionase.

Sonreía, pese a su repentino resfriado y tomaba un sorbo de la taza que tenía enfrente. Le sonreía a Tom y éste entendía su gesto.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor… Y no lo iban a hacer.

La habitación se quedó de pronto a oscuras y no pudo sino sentir un sobresalto en el pecho ante ello. Detrás de la puerta que conectaba el cuarto con el pasillo, se escuchaban algunos pasos y algunos cerrojos descorriéndose con prisa. Todo indicaba un apagón al menos en el piso.

—Tiene que ser obra del demonio –dijo Bill. Bebió un poco más de su té, pero se quemó la lengua y le dieron ganas de llorar por semejantes malos días. Se quería largar a la mismísima mierda por su propia cuenta a ver si de esa manera le iba mejor, pero se sentía ridículo haciendo queja por un poco de mala suerte.

—Voy a ver… —Bill oyó los pasos de su gemelo y el tanteo torpe con el que se dio de bruces contra una silla y algo más que no supo identificar.

Supo después que la puerta estaba abierta pero todo seguía igual de oscuro. Llamó a Tom con un tono vacilante y se encontró asustado de muerte por no recibir respuesta y no tener el valor suficiente para levantarse de la cama e ir en su búsqueda. En lugar de ello, los pies que lo colgaban por fuera, los atrajo contra su pecho y tras dejar la taza a un lado de la cama, se hizo un pequeño bulto contra la cabecera mientras esperaba…

—¿Tomi…? –Balbuceó al aire. Nadie le respondió y supuso que estaba a solas. No estaba al grado de la histeria, pero había algo inquietante en encontrarse solo y sentado en la oscuridad.

La imagen mental de loco con el hacha se le vino tan de pronto que se tuvo que cubrir la boca con la mano y no pudo hacer nada que no fuera morderse los nudillos. Era ilógico y tan infantil, pero sin embargo tan cierto. Estaba seguro que esos grandes hoteles tenían sus propias plantas eléctricas en el sótano y no creía tener la mala suerte de que sólo ocurriera en ese piso. Algo le decía que era por todo el hotel y a juzgar por las voces que rondaban por todos lados, era una prueba evidente de ello.

Por primera vez en largo tiempo, inclusive lamentó que George y Gustav tuvieran sus habitaciones en una plata diferente, porque tenía ganas de encontrar consuelo y sin Tom a su lado, no se atrevía a buscarlo.

Permaneció lo que creyó una eternidad así hasta que sus piernas se entumieron y una pequeño luz apareció a escasa distancia de donde creía estaba la puerta e iluminaba un poco. Apenas una llamita vacilante de un encendedor que Tom usaba para los ocasionales cigarrillos que fumaba, pero lo suficiente para hacerle soltar un poco de aire a causa de su alivio repentino. Un tenue quejido.

—¿Estás llorando? –El fuego desapareció por un instante y luego las chispas brotaron cuando la llama volvió a aparecer un poco más cerca y el rostro y parte del torso de Tom aparecieron a la vista de Bill—. No creerás lo que ha pasado.

—¿Cayó un rayo, hay un incendio y te ha orinado un perro al venir de regreso? Oh –se limpió la cara con cuidado y entonces apreció que Tom tenía razón: lloraba. No estaba seguro en qué momento había empezado, pero a juzgar por las gotas que resbalaban por su barbilla, tenía rato. Para colmo, su nariz goteaba y amenazaba con estornudar—, falta que de verdad haya un loco con un… —Estornudó con fuerza y la llama del encendedor se extinguió de nuevo.

—¿Hacha? –Probó Tom. Hizo saltar el fuego de nuevo, pero lo apagó apenas estuvo a un lado de Bill—. Dos de tres. O debería decir uno y medio. Al parecer se fue la luz en todo el hotel y el piso de abajo alguien intentó prender fuego para… Ugh, ¿Iluminarse? La estupidez de la gente no tiene límites.

—¿Lo apagaron? –Balbuceó Bill. Sus manos apretadas con fuerza en la camiseta de Tom y su nariz frotándose de arriba abajo para limpiarse. De ser otro momento, habría recibido un reclamo y un tirón no muy fuerte, pero sí firme para que no fuera cerdo con sus mocos y dónde los dejaba.

Pero era una situación especial y Tom lo abrazó… Con tan mal tino que se olió al instante el cabello quemado…

—Odio las vacaciones –chilló Bill, ya sin contenerse.

Luego las luces regresaron…

 

Fue el regreso al trabajo y Bill se encontró de nuevo en su ambiente.

La tensión, el ir de un lado a otro, las sesiones interminables en cabinas, las entrevistas y… Todo. Suspiraba, porque era un alivio todo eso y dejar de lado las más horribles vacaciones que alguna vez hubiese experimentado, si es que se les podía denominar con ese adjetivo.

La única marca de que todo eso había sucedido era un lado de su cabello apenas más corto que los demás y que una buena estilista había tenido la bondad de componer lo mejor posible con su talento. Bill en agradecimiento, le había dejado una propina que era el triple del ya caro corte, pero era una especie de inversión.

Así, sonreía de nuevo. Sin gripe, sin mala suerte, pero no sin lluvia…

—Los religiosos han de estar proclamando su arca de Noé –dijo George bajo su paraguas, segundos antes de que Bill se lo arrebatara y lo cerrara—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es de mala suerte abrir eso en lugares cerrados –decía entre dientes mientras luchaba con el seguro y lo trataba de cerrar.

—Bill cree en la suerte, ya saben –Tom apareció a un lado y tras arrebatarle el paraguas y cerrarlo, comenzó a enumerar—: el karma, los misterios de la cadena de la vida y la buena y mala suerte. –Se encogió de hombros—. Patrañas.

—Creo en la puñetera mala suerte que pasamos, es todo. –Le arrebató el paraguas a Tom y se lo extendió a George, quien no se atrevió a decir algo negativo al respecto.

 

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es eso? –Cuestionó Bill apenas la puerta se abrió y encontró a Tom poniendo una improvisada mesa con un mantel que en realidad era un pliego de papel de china color negro y un par de platos acompañados de sus respectivos cubiertos. Tenedor y cuchillo, pero al final sui gemelo pareció dudar y los desechó—. En serio, Tom, ¿Qué haces?

—Cierra la puerta –indicó. Bill hizo caso dejando en su camino la pequeña maleta que Tom le había pedido empacar con ciertos artículos cuando le había llamado a su teléfono móvil y le había pedido presentarse a las diez en su habitación.

Ahí estaba. La maleta estaba. Todo parecía completo, pero en cierto modo, lo que se mostraba ausente era Bill, que no podía controlarse a pulsar su pie con movimientos rítmicos a cada segundo que transcurría y que las ganas de irse por donde había venido, le invadían.

Tras un día leve en cuanto a trabajo, no estaba precisamente cansado, pero moría por estar acostado en su propio cuarto de hotel. Si Tom lo visitaba, no tendría quejas al respecto, pero no era la misma versión de la historia si era él quien tenía que abandonar todo por compañía.

No le quedó de otra sino obedecer, pues Tom no admitía réplicas y era más sencillo ceder por las buenas que ser arrastrado a las malas.

Para cuando llegó a esa conclusión de por qué demonios había sido convencido de ir y esperar a que Tom terminase lo suyo, se encontró con un cuadro no del todo feo. Tosco sí con su mesa improvisada y una cena que consistía en un platón de su cereal favorito y leche bastante helada, porque en lugar de estar una botella de buen vino sobre el hielo, estaba un cartón con una vaca pintada.

De haber tenido unas mejores semanas pasadas, el detalle le habría parecido tierno y se habría desecho en agradecimientos y quizá en lágrimas emotivas, pero estaba tan exhausto de todo lo que no fueran sorpresas, buenas o malas, que su única reacción fue cruzarse de brazos y dar media vuelta.

—Hey, espera… ¿A dónde vas? –El agarre en su codo era firme, pero suave y a Bill le costó mucho negarse. Tanto, que no lo hizo y se dejó guiar a la cama donde fue sentado y en donde fue despojado de toda su ropa.

Luego Tom fue por la maleta y sacó lo necesario para un buen baño. Uno que tomaron juntos, pero en silencio.

Los dos eran conscientes de que para cita romántica, aquella podría considerarse una más a la lista de las fallidas, la última como intento y como el resto de las cosas. Desde aquel día de lluvia que nada parecía sonreírles con suficiente buena suerte. Entre todo lo acontecido, faltaba el meteorito cayendo en sus cabezas para cerrar todo con broche de oro y un listón negro y fúnebre.

—¿Quieres un masaje? –El ofrecimiento parecía tentador y fue lo único que inspiró a Bill a salir de su mutismo. Mirando por encima de su hombro, asintió y se sintió tremendamente culpable por ser un idiota de la peor calaña por al menos una hora que tenían sumergidos en el agua caliente.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Tom se había encargado del aseo de ambos y de un poco de atención extra mientras le pasaba una suave esponja con loción por el cuerpo.

—Eres muy amable –murmuró el menor, no muy seguro de su comportamiento. Creía estar justificado, pero con todo, era sensible a las atenciones que Tom le prestaba. No podía sólo comportarse malhumorado si no recibía el mismo trato.

—Uno de los dos tiene que serlo. –Apoyó sus manos en los hombros y comenzó con suaves círculos en torno a los omóplatos que se extendían más y más a cada vuelta hasta tocar toda su espalda y regresar al punto de partida.

Bill podía asegurar que Tom no tenía nada de práctica y que distaba a años luz del mejor masaje que existiera en el mundo, pero era algo tan íntimo y sensual en aquel baño de mármol rosado y niebla empañando los cristales, que gimió con gusto verdadero y se dejó llevar dando media vuelta y besando a Tom directamente.

Después le atacó una serie de estornudos y fue necesario salir de la bañera.

El agua ya no estaba tan caliente como en un inicio y Bill salió refunfuñando por como se había roto un buen momento. Estornudó más y entonces apreció cuando fastidiado lucía su gemelo.

Tom podía decir lo mismo de él y así, envueltos en toallas y aún goteando, se sentaron en la mesa a mirarse las caras sin saber qué decir o cómo proceder.

—Pienso que –Tom carraspeó para dar mayor énfasis—, deberíamos cenar e ir a la cama. Sexo, ya sabes. –Apreció el rubor en las mejillas de Bill y se explicó—. Si me intento poner romántico me va a picar algún mosquito africano y moriré en fiebres y vómito. Esto de la mala suerte me lo estoy creyendo.

Bill suspiró profundamente. Él ya lo creía, no había necesidad de explicarse, pero quería esa parte romántica, aunque no lo fuera desde un inicio. No había nada excitante en cenar cereal con leche sobre una improvisada mesa, pero si la buena suerte los abandonaba, pues…

—Si el destino te da la espalda… —Tom arqueó una ceja—, le tocas el culo. Algo así. –Se estremeció pensando que o se vestía o su resfriado se iba a convertir en una pulmonía—. Ríete, por favor.

Se miró las manos y jugó con sus dedos antes de hacer la más tímida de sus peticiones. –Se cursi, ya sabes. Di algo bonito… Lindo.

De los nervios que le dieron, se rascó el cuello y esperó no lucir muy ansioso. Tom pareció entenderlo así que de debajo de la mesa sacó un par de velas, posiblemente para poner un poco de ambiente tenue, pero Bill lo detuvo con una negación de cabeza.

Sólo el demonio sabría qué final tendrían si osaban encender fuego en la habitación. Con la maldición gitana que se cargaban esos días, no sería nada fuera de norma que existiera un incendio o que Bill pudiera emparejar su cabello de la peor forma posible en el mundo.

—Ok, sólo… —Bill esperó sus palabras mientras se rascaba una oreja y una rodilla. Estaba realmente nervioso—. Todo va a estar bien, ¿Sí?

Asintió. Sí, iba a estar bien. Si se tenían el uno al otro las desgracias ya no parecerían tan grandes… Se limpió un ojo y después tuvo que tallarlo porque lo sentía extraño. Aún así, trató de mostrarse agradecido. Tom intentaba que todo lo anterior y adverso quedase de lado. Buscaba su mano, pero antes se rascaba un poco el estómago.

—Ya sabes. –Estrechaba la mano de su gemelo por encima de la caja de cereal de colores y frotaba sus rodillas juntas. Unas ansías tremendas de frotarse contra el asiento porque la espalda le picaba—. Haz de cuenta que lo dije…

El mayor lucía avergonzado y Bill, en un estado que requería ambas manos, estaba urgido de que terminara todo aquello. No de mal modo, no por su egoísmo…

—Tomi, te amo. –Con su mano libre rascó su pecho—. Di lo propio.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó el suspiró. Su mano de nueva cuenta libre y aprovechó para frotarse los muslos con urgencia. Para colmo, le ardía la piel. No podía ser peor…

Y por primera vez en un tiempo, no lo fue. Tom le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó con labios húmedos y llenos de contacto. Limpió sus lágrimas y lo volvió a besar.

—Ya, te amo. ¿Contento? –Bill asintió. Luego tragó con dificultad.

—Tomi –su voz tembló—, no quiero joderlo más ya que fue un buen intento y ha sido genuinamente romántico y eso, pero… —Intentó abrir los ojos, pero era evidente que ya estaban hinchados. Tarea imposible.

—¿Hospital? –Preguntó el mayor con ternura.

—Yep. –Intentó mostrarse alegre—. Mi trasero pica. Dios, todo pica.

—Esta cita fue mala idea…

—Y el baño…

—Pero no encendí las velas… Amén por ello. —Y aunque Bill no pudo verlo, estaba seguro que Tom estaba divertido—. Muy bien, urgencias nos espera.

—¿Quieres que te diga la parte buena de todo esto?

—¿La hay? –Bill casi visualizaba a su gemelo haciendo algún gesto afectado y muy inglés, correcto y fino, para hacerlo proseguir—. Por favor, sería interesante. Voy a llamar a alguien para ver a qué hospital ir…

—Tomi –aún con los labios hinchados pudo hacer un puchero—, todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo; me lo prometo.

—Eso lo dije yo –y el tecleó de los números fue preciso. A primer número, su manager, quien dijo estar ahí en cinco minutos y colgó sin más. Luego a Gustav, quien se comprometió en darle la noticia a George y colgó—. Queda esperar.

—Estoy bien. –Bill se rascó las mejillas con ambas manos y a su paso dejó piel rojiza por la fuerza utilizada—. Pero no desvíes el tema…

—La pregunta es… ¿Lo bueno de todo esto? Me doy por rendirme. –Le tomó la mano y le dio un par de prendas de vestir—. La historia es: te duchaste, viniste a mí y… El resto no importa. No mencionemos nada de incesto, romanticismo o cualquier cosa que nos pueda comprometer…

—¡Tom Kaulitz! –Bill contaba los segundos. Se abotonó los pantalones con pesar y se pasó la playera por la cabeza con malestar porque la comezón aumentaba y Tom optaba por portarse como un chiquillo—. Dilo.

Se hizo un silencio y un suspiro bajo y parecido a un silbido, perforó la quietud de la habitación. Era Tom con los nervios a flor de piel aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, admitirlo o ser presa de ambas emociones.

—Que me amas. Dilo otra vez, porque es la única razón que tengo para creer que toda esta mierda va a salir bien. Auch –tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su espalda media—, rasca. Me voy a morir si esto no para.

Se pasó el dorso de las manos por los ojos y por primera vez desde que todo había dado comienzo, era un gesto genuinamente ajeno a las lágrimas. Era picazón de la peor. Pero también la mejor solución a todo.

—Te amo, pero igual todo va a salir bien. Tienes que estar satisfecho con eso.

—Bésame. –Lo hizo y al separarse la puerta sonó con fuerza.

—Hora de irnos.

Bill asintió, pero no estaba seguro de si era visto o no. Antes de que sus ojos optaran por inflamarse y lloriquear con ardor, la habitación estaba a oscuras y no tenía certeza de nada excepto de que se le presagiaba una alergia de miedo.

Aún así tuvo fuerza para sonreír.

Con amor, todo se podía y a la mierda lo demás…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
